Roses Cry
by Embrosa
Summary: One girl, one guy. She's got a sad secret. He's eager and open. She tries to be as best she can. He see's through her facade. Join Rosa and Dominic as they meet and fall for each other in the most unlikely situations... CHAPTER 24 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! My god, my first ever fanfic! I'm scared but still KEEN! I just want to say, yes when i first uploaded this story it was... a bit crap... but blame the ipod on that. I'm still learning, soooo be nice. JKS. Reviews and advice are welcome. Hope you like :)**

**BTW - I dont own style savvy (or boutique which is the one I have...) except for the character ROSA!**

* * *

:•:•:•:•:•:

**1**

**February / 12th / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

*Beep-Beep* went my utterly annoying alarm before my hand slammed it off.

I hate mornings. I hate it how I'm needed early for working days. According to Grace, my boss, it's important to open early so more customers buy. Yes, what she said was simple. But to be honest I didn't see the point. We usually open sometime around 8:00 but our earliest customers come at about 11:00.

Apart from the early mornings I actually love working at Primavera. The buzz I get from satisfied customers. The outfit choices. Conversing with people... CLOTHES! Retail fashion is my haven.

But I'm not working at Primavera anymore. No... No! Today was my shop opening! Just thinking about taking my next step in my career gives me an 'I'm on top of the world' feeling.

I've only been working at Primavera for just over a month and Grace (and probably Renee) says I have massive potential. It was last week when it was decided that I open my own shop... Funny... It feels like yesterday when it happened...

**{FLASHBACK}**

**February / 4th / 2010**

Gosh today's been tough. I say this, because I'm partially, mostly the only person who's really working.

Grace has been out almost all morning buying stock, and doing 'business stuff'. Lately she's ben out often saying the manager needs to see her and stuff. With her out this often so suddenly it feels like I'm the one running the mall/store.

Yes I'm enjoying it, but it doesn't mean Grace should leave me hanging!

And Renee, almost all she ever does is have makeup breaks, dresses mannequins, and bitches about the last customers I serve.

Renee is one helluva bitch, but luckily she says I'm reliable and a good person to 'chat' to, so I think I'm in the clear... I think... She can be nice once you get to know her. But that's all, she's so simple. Unlike Grace who I hardly see to get to really know...

Despite Grace being busy, I sort of admire her. Her personality and mostly appearance. She had beautiful, shoulder length curly brunette hair with highlights, dark blue eyes, and not light but not tanned skin. Renee, if you could look past the makeup and contacts had dark almost black hair with a green streak, and dark green eyes, and her skin was olive coloured.

"Hey Rosa. It's like reeaaalllyyy close to lunch so I thinking of having a bite,' she said after putting another layer of foundation, 'Can you take one for the team while I'm gone?" she said with a try hard smile.

I clenched both my hands in fists on the front counter in annoyance. She does this every day! I turned my head and put on my fake, calm, smiley face. "Yeah sure!" I 'happily' said.

**...**

An hour later after I finished with my thirtieth customer of the day, Grace finally came in with a joyful smile. She looked quite the opposite of what I was feeling. I didn't show any signs of negativity though. I need to show profession.

"Where's Renee?" she asked scanning the room.

_-Why thanks. Hi to you too! This outfit? Oh well it was a bit expensive but it just looks fabulous, I say. O-oh Renee? Out of all the things you could've said you asked about Renee-_

Yet through my minor anger I kept my composure. "She's piggin' out judging on how long she's been out the back."

"Wait- how long was that?" she asked I'm a superior manner.

"Eh, dunno... Like, a while... Like, an hour while? Why, what's up?" I asked getting to the point.

"*sigh*" (wow! Grace's first sigh!) "We've got a short meeting. I'm just shutting the store for a while because of it."

Then suddenly a familiar old man stood next to Grace. "Why hello there miss Grace, Miss Rosa. What a fine day" he chuckled.

"Hello Godfrey! It's nice to see you so happy."

"I think we both know why" he said tapping his nose and looking at me.

Wait! Now I know this dude! "Well isn't it good to see a familiar face. Have any dogs chased you lately?" I jokingly asked.

Only a couple of days ago Renee and I had saved the old butler from being attacked by a small dog in the park.

"Haha, oh no. I must thank you again for that."

"You two already know each other?" Grace asked in curiosity.

"Only lightly. She and Miss Renee saved me not long ago.' he chuckled. 'Uh by the way where is she?"

"I'm here! Just had to do some filing." she said holding a mirror in front of her face.

...doing filing my arse... More like nail filing.

"Well it's good to see that we're all here." said a newmanly voice.

I turned my head to see this new person. Oh god, there's a heaven on earth! But I only let surprise show on my face for that split second, and turned it into my soft, welcoming, friendly smiles. But ooohhhmaann he was hoott! But I can't let my emotions get in the way. I have to show profession.

"Oh my god!You're so hot!" Renee blurted out.

That instantly put a pained look on my face. This meeting was gonna be fun_... Don't say anything Renee or I will burst out in laughter!.._

"Dominic! Glad you came. This here is Rosa and Renee my assistants. Guys this is the owner." introduced Grace.

"Nice to finally meat you." he said politely... Outstretching his hand towards meeee!

"The same to you too. I've heard good things." I calmly said shaking his warm strong hand.

Just quickly observing him I saw his shining deep green eyes grinning at me. As he moved his head, his sandy blonde hair would sweep about, not short but not too long.

"Wait! You're the shop's owner?! You run all this? But you're so young and hot and rich! And I'm single!" Renee almost squealed.

Ok now her stupidity made me burst into soft laughter.

**{Dominic's POV}**

This girl Rosa was different. Not in the way she dressed or had her hair, just her personality was different. Unlike other girls she didn't gawk over Grace doesn't act like that now because they've known each other for a while, and she's got a boyfriend anyway.

No, I could feel my eyes carefully staring at the laughing figure in curiosity. She was beautiful. Pale creamy skin, deep red wine styled hair with a couple lighter highlights, grey eyes, and a fine figure that was skinny but not too skinny.

She seemed to like mixing Sonata, époque, and Alvarado brand outfits together. And thank god she wasn't crap at it too. Most people couldn't do that. Well I think. I'm not an expert on fashion, being a guy and all... She wore black Sonata boots, black with a hint of gold mini skirt, an époque blouse that matched the skirt's style, and Alvarado accessories.

Her hair was out and long with lots of perfectly placed layers. It complimented her movements. It looked so silky too, no noticeable knots.

I watched as she laughed at Renee. It was soft even if it was an outburst. She had so much potential. I knew now why Godfrey had brought my attention to her. I think he wanted to make her head of a boutique. Good. I want her to do that too. Grace said as much.

I heard myself let out a small chuckle as I saw Renee try to convince Rosa how 'hot' I am. It only made her laugh harder and clutch her stomach.

"Oh, the joy of the young." remarked Godfrey with a chuckle.

Yes, Rosa was exquisite.

"But don't you see? He's perfect and hot! But when I say perfect, I mean perfect for me!" Renee said to Rosa.

"This is great!" Rosa said between laughs "my god Renee! Just stop! Stop! I'm gonna cry and explode..." she wheezed.

I didn't feel insulted by Rosa at all laughing at Renee because of me. Usually a guy would be taken aback from being laughed at. But I knew Rosa wasn't laughing at Renee because she was overreacting about me. It sorta freaked me out.

"Oh, wow that was great!" said Rosa wiping a tear off her cheek. She has really slender hands... Wait- what? Focus! "I apologize for my colleague's actions. She can't help herself." she smoothly joked.

"But you just don't se-" Renee started.

"Shut-up, Renee." warned Grace. It was more a friendly warning than anger. "So guys, why have you come?"

She mostly directed the question at me but even I barely knew what was happening. "Well it seems Godfrey's the one with the ideas. Why don't you start?"

"Grace, do you remember your first times working here? I mean do you remember how hard but rewarding it was?" Godfrey asked.

"Of course I do. Like you said when I started it was really hard, hiring assistants, buying stock, pleasing customers. But look where I am now. Primavera has become the city's number one boutique and I'm really happy. But of course I couldn't have done this without Dominic's help. Why?"

"Do you feel that it is challenging because you're the best boutique in the city?"

"Yes. I will admit it is harder. And I can't satisfy every customer. But Godfrey where are you getting at?" she asked.

"What if there was to be another boutique that would open?" he pressed on.

I was confused at that point.

"But Godfrey. Grace is busy enough handling Primavera let alone another boutique. Who else could run another one?" Renee pointed out.

"Yes. I was thinking the exact same thing?" I regretfully agreed.

"Ooh! Dominic agreed. It's like we're connected or something!" she screamed.

I heard a scoff come from Rosa's direction. She had been quiet lately.

"Well I've been hearing positive things about your new employee..." he hinted.

Now I knew where he was going with this. I looked over her direction. She was lightly leaning on the counter and had her arms crossed. Her face was expressionless. Very unlike before. She is very mysterious...

"What? Rosa? Look I know she is exceptional at what she does but it'll take her a while to learn the ropes. And do you truly think she should this early." Grace asked surprised.

"Then she is more prepared now than when you started. You hardly knew how to manage a shop when you started." He pointed out.

"I guess. It's up to her I say." she smiled.

It was my turn to talk judging from the looks. I could see Rosa's cheeks turn a faint pink from being the centre of attention.

"Rosa. Do you think you can do this? Yes as Grace said, it will be hard but we all will support you." I asked.

She looked a bit uneasy. My heart sunk at the current response.

"I dunno. It just seems so big-" she started.

"Just think about it," I interrupted," You'll be famous if successful, you'll get to help people out..." _Think!give her an excuse_!.. "Andit'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

Why did I just say that!.. Most girls would immediately agree and gawk at him, but she didn't seem fazed. But something would've got into her because she had a look as if in deep thought.

"Hmm… Oh! You've got me convinced! I'll do it." she answered with a cute grin.

Unknowingly I extended out my hand. She saw it and her smile turned wider realizing what she had done. She took it. Her skin was so soft. So soft she felt like she would easily break. For some reason my heart skipped a beat.

"Welcome to the team Rosa." I eventually greeted.

"Thank-you." she said.

"In preparation for your new boutique would you be able to see me at my mansion tomorrow. Just planning it to your liking."

She nodded in agreement. Her smile plastered on her face.

As I took back my hand I looked at my watch. 2:59... Wait I have to be at a meeting soon. Sometimes work gets a bit much.

"Well I have to be off. I'll see you tomorrow. Godfrey will give you the details. And... Good job guys." I finally said heading off.

I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Finally something different. But Rosa, I'm going to look forward to getting to know her. Even if she gives me a curious feeling. A feeling of... Lots of things... But I just met her. It's ridiculous!

I need to just clear my head. This next meeting can't afford distractions. Work will distract me.

Well... It didn't...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooooo... You like my last chapter? Okay anywayz! I see that Style Savvy is a bit... unpopular. I hope I don't sound like a teacher or anything but maybe you could get your friends or other people to read it?... Hope I'm not asking for too much. I think people would like this one though since im halfway through the whole thing! So I hope you like this one.**

**Love you alllllll!**

**Embrosa**

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**2**

**February / 5th / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

I noticed how cheery and upbeat I was while walking on Dominic's great semi-circle driveway. But I had to be a bit serious as well to prove I could do anything.

Yesterday was interesting... I didn't expect to get promoted so early. But if that was what everyone wanted then I'd have to impress them. I knew something big was going on, which explains why I was a tincy bit quiet.

And Dominic...My new boss. I felt his stares as I watched the conversation. It sorta made my heart skip beats. Wait. What am I thinking! I hardly know the guy... And he's my boss...

I arrived just in front of the large wooden front door. I only knocked once before the second one was interrupted by a stubborn looking young maid.

"Can I help you?" she simply asked adjusting her unruly glasses.

God I don't even know her and I already pissed her off...

"Uh, yes. I'm here to see Dominic. Is her here?" I replied.

"Well, you can't. He's not here now. Why are you here? Are you a fan girl of his? Or a saleswoman? I told you guys already we don't need new windows!" she snapped.

"What? I'm here for business reasons." I stated.

"Like I said, to sell windows." She interrupted.

Why was she fuming all of a sudden? I was so confused. After staring in confusion I gave up.

"Right... Sorry to bother you..." I said before I started leaving.

"Eunice. What's going on?" asked a manly voice.

Finally! I turned around to see Dominic at the door.

"Rosa! Your here. Come in, please." he greeted with a soft smile.

Today he wore a white buttoned long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. It was less professional than yesterday's clothes but... It really suited him.

"Thank-you." I said low enough so Eunice didn't hear.

"hmm." he sounded nodding his head "Uh, Eunice. I think the library needs a dust up. Could you go do that please?" he asked probably so she doesn't go snooping or something.

"Yes sir." she nodded before leaving us and eying me off.

We soon ended up in Dominic's study. It had a desk in the middle with a chair either side and had a bookshelf behind the main office chair. His house seemed to have the provincial living style. I really like it to be honest…

"Please sit." he said while walking to his side of the desk. "And... Sorry about Eunice. Probably should've told her you were coming." He added leaning his hands on the desk facing me.

"Well I'm here now, so it's all fine." I smiled.

He then for a couple of seconds started studying me. I kept smiling. Not to be polite but Dominic seemed like a nice guy.

"Good. Now down to business. I've got a couple of things I need you to sign." he said handing me some papers. "Could you firstly write your name on the line? Just shows the new manager."

"Right..."

I struggled with my last name. Do I put down my mother's or my father's? I always had a difficult situation with that. My mother's was Aveira (which I used to name myself and it sounds pretty) but my fathers was Hurst, which after the past seven years I changed to. No, my parents weren't divorced... Just things happened. I've never told a soul.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

That broke my train of thought. Quickly I wrote down Hurst... Damn you dad...

"Uh yeah!Spaced out sorry. Won't happen again... Promise." I said with a sweet convincing smile. I was acting it by the way.

He gave a light amused smirk. It made me give out a light blush. _Dominic never smirk again..._ I tried telling him through my mind. I looked down as if to read the papers trying to hide the redness.

"Next pick a shop name. Anything."

How 'bout sexylicous… Or Dominic is hot! No... I was being stupid. Instead I wrote down Aveira. That name meant so much to me... If I couldn't name myself that then my shop will be named it.

"Where'd you get Aveira from?" he asked curiously.

"It was my mother's maiden name. It was French. Why? Doesn't it sound good?" I asked a bit worried.

"No, no! Sounds . I just never heard it before. Sorry." he reassured.

The next hour and a half were spent looking through room design magazines for the shop. Main brands to sell. Music which I offered to casually chatted.

Dominic was actually a good person to talk to. There were no awkward silences. We laughed a bit. And he was interesting.

"Right. I think we're done. I now will give the plans to the Industrial Planner and hopefully next week Aveira will open. If you need anything just ask."

"Thank-you Dominic. You are a real help." I replied.

He looked down and smiled for a bit which was a bit cute. Actually I found myself doing the same thing. _We just met_… I told myself.

"I'll see you later. And umm, I think Godfrey had something to tell you too. Okay?"

"Okay." I said nodding. "Take care" I smiled.

Then after smiling at me he headed off. As did I and saw Godfrey come towards me.

**{Dominic's POV}**

As I left the building all I regretfully kept thinking about was Rosa. She was a mysterious one… I kept thinking.

Actually I didn't know what to think of her. Nothing was negative let me say. But... I just wanted to know her more. Like lots more.

But there was one problem there... I'm a workaholic. Even I know it. I always had trouble making time to get to know colleagues, even Grace because I pushed to make my business the best.

After only two days Rosa already made me think differently. She was different from the other girls. One minute she would be open and would talk to you. The next she would be quiet and give out her calm smiles which always gives me a warm feeling.

She was beautiful. Dressed acted elegantly.

Only last night Godfrey brought home some recordings from Primavera's hidden cameras. Only to show how she works. But the whole time I was taken in by how she acted. Even the minor things she did. Like twist her silky dark wine red hair. Play with her rose gold necklace with the two rings on it. Which I'm guessing she wears every day.

It was amazing how well she puts up with Renee. Like Renee would often waft into her own world and then leaving Rosa to take charge and finish things smoothly.

Rosa. I will get to know you.

I wasn't obsessed with her but like I said my emotions for her were mixed.

Rosa. What have you done to me?!

I smiled and shook my head. Back to the matter at hand. I thought walking towards the industrial building.

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo... Hi guys! I'm a bit nervous since there are no faves or reviews on this story. :( Is it bad? :O I'd reeeaaaalllyyy like to keep going on this, because i can just see so much potential! Im not being arrogant. Anywayz, all i could ask is for reviews, questions, and hopefully I can satisfy you guys. Thanks :)**

**Embrosa**

:•:•:•:•:•:

**3**

**February / 12th / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

This was it. The big day. The day that will change my life... Completely.

I stood in front of my shop looking at the crowd cheering. It made me feel special. Behind me was the red bow that I would be cutting in moments.

Time was going fast even If Grace's and Dominic's speeches felt long and drawn out. Or it just felt like that because of the tension and how inpatient I was at that moment.

I almost felt like grabbing the huge scissors out of Dominic's hands and start acting all dramatic. But nooo... I'm just gonna stand and chill next to him while he gives out his stupid speech.

But I'm not one to criticize. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. I knew he put his all into preparing this project. I give him credit for that. I had put a heap of respect for him.

He's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him. During the past week he updated me on what's happening or what's been finished. And then we'd end up having a casual chat.

My train of thought was interrupted though when I saw the sun glaring off the scissors that were moving to my direction.

"So without further ado, I'll give Rosa the honour of cutting the ribbon." Dominic said.

As I nicely took the scissors from him screams and whistles came from all directions. I blushed. I never had so much attention in my life.

"Well... These are pretty big." I said remarking the scissors and getting laughs from people, "I think I'm too excited to make a speech ' _(or I was too lazy to think up anything)_ 'but, I'm gonna be cheesy and say. I really couldn't be doing this without the massive help from these two 'utterly' amazing people. 'Nuf' said now I'm opening up!" I announced.

I then got laughs and cheers coming from the crowed. It was deafening... But... I could get used to this, I thought smirking.

Knowing the crowd wasn't going to die down any time soon I turned around facing the Big Gold Scissors towards the Big Red Ribbon. And posed in front of photographers.

Then it all came quick. I cut the Big Red Ribbon and turned it into Two Biggish Red Ribbons.

I then calmed down and looked towards the doorway in calming shock. This is the start of the highest step into my life. I gave a small smile at that. Was I ready?

My confusion faded shed I felt a strong warm hand on my left shoulder. I sort of winced at a minor pain coming from the area, due to past... Accidents...

I then acknowledged him with a happy nod and turned to the crowed.

"Aveira is now open guys!" I announced before opening the double doors to see Dominic's masterpiece.

Because the shop was only new there was limited choice. But it came out really nicely. The floors were polished black tiles, walls were polished white large tiles, and ceiling was adorned with glistening tear lights. Modern and simple, yet amazing!

But I still have huge development ideas for the future. Oh Dominic just you wait and see what I can do. But the shops popularity has to peak first.

I heard Dominic's footsteps walk towards me. He stopped beside me admiring his handiwork.

"Thank-you" I thanked quietly to him for the billionth time in one week.

"Stop." he said getting my attention.

He his eyes locked on to mine, studying. I felt myself do the same thing. "Rosa. None of this would've been done without someone like you. I'm not light and willing when it comes to choosing managers. You have impeccable skills in this job and I know you can pull this off. But don't get a big head from my compliments" he then smirked.

"I can think high of myself as much as I want to. If you try and stop me I'll get Renee onto you."

He then struggled to think of something else to say "Well... I can fire you."

"Oh..." I then said in defeat.

I'm not gambling my job. He gave out a small laugh and placed his hand under my chin. Oh god I could feel my cheeks starting to burn again!

"Chin up. You're on show now." he said more happily than an order.

"Fun, fun!" I sarcastically agreed.

"I'm going to have to go now. I'll see how you guys are going later, ok?" he said smirking at the word guys.

That made me think. "What do you mean guys?"

He looked over my shoulder before leaving the back-way. I turned around to see who it was... And my heart sorta sank.

"Yay!Your first boutique. Wow!..Big crowd. Wait, where's Dominic going?!" exclaimed Renee.

This... Was going to be a long next couple of years...

:•:•:•:

**{LATER...}**

"Make way! Make way my darls!" announced a deep French voice, "this boutique needs Rococo!"

That was... Unexpected and unnecessary since there were hardly any customers around. Not that the shop was unpopular. Quite the opposite really. But it was getting nearer to closing time.

Renee then squeezed my arm and whispered "Oh. My. God! That's Rococo!"

"Yeah!... Who?" the small woman looked like someone who tries too hard... Well that's my opinion.

"my gosh cherie! You don't know who I am?! I'm la great Rococo! The greatest fashionista ever lived! Your inspiration! Your life!"

"That's... Nice..Great to meet you. I'm Rosa, Aveira's manager" I greeted.

"Yes, yes. I know who you are. I see the fire of a successful woman in your eyes! They burn wanting to unleash your inner fashionista! And you were on the news headlines. But that'll be all. I just wanted to see you in person. Bye, bye cherie!" she said.

Whenever Rococo started a new sentence she would do some weird pose. I actually found it weird.

**...**

"Hey Renee I think we should close the store..." I said slowly in confusion.

…

Later on when I started packing my things into my handbag all I could think about was Rococo. I swear she hypnotized me because I hadn't said a word after telling Renee to close the shop.

Everything I did after then was done slowly. The only emotion hanging in my body was confusion. Who does Rococo think she is?

Then the back door opened revealing Dominic. But I didn't even give him a second thought. I was wound up in my brain.

I knew he was giving me a look of confusion while he walked towards me.

"Is... Everything okay?" he slowly asked.

"Yeah..." I answered unmoving.

But that was sort of untrue because I didn't know what just went on.

He must have had a sudden idea in his head because what he said next snapped me out of my trance.

"Rosa. You're fired."

"Wha-?" I yelled looking at him in sadness and fury.

What the hell? Surely I did things right! But then I noticed the smirk on his face which told me he was joking.

In anger I went back to putting stuff in my bag ignoring him.

"Hey sorry... You just weren't yourself then..." he apologized lifting his hand behind his head.

"It's fine. I guess I just had a big day..." I started.

"No, you met Rococo." he stated.

"How do you know?!" I asked surprised.

He gave a small chuckle "When Grace and I met her we had the same expression. I'm used to her now though. But I still don't know how everyone likes her..."

"No kidding." I said zipping my bag.

"So anyway, how was today?" he asked.

"Excellent! I didn't expect so many customers. Today I think I served around three hundred people. According to Renee."

"Better than what most of my managers do then..." he said.

We both then started out of the shop just talking.

"By the way, how many shops or businesses do you own?" I asked in curiosity.

He obviously had a fair bit because it took him a while trying to figure out his answer.

"Over twenty? I don't really remember. My business has just grown so much..."

"So you like working then?"

"Sometimes. It just keeps me going. Godfrey says I should slow down before I do something wrong and collapse."

"Then I'm with Godfrey on that one."

He then stopped to look at me. "Hmm?"

"I mean yes work is good. But..." _How do I explain without sort of insulting him?_

"I'm so successful and rich at a young age, that I should take a break?" he said lifting an eyebrow.

I looked down and nodded. I didn't know if my thoughts insulted him or what. But I didn't want to see his expression.

But he put a hand on my shoulder making me look up in surprise. "I wish it were that easy..." he said in a low sort of sad voice.

"Did I offend?" I asked trying to understand.

"No. Not at 're just worried. It's nice..." that made me blush again.

"Well... Work hard. But don't go full on please. I don't want anything to happen to you..." I then looked at him and saw something in his eyes that I couldn't comprehend.

It had been a while until we both at the same time looked away.

"I better get going. I'm sure you want to go home and rest for another big day." he finally said breaking the silence.

"Yeah. It was sorta tiring. I'm sure you want to rest too." I sighed

"I'll see you soon then... Take care." he said before walking away.

I stood there on the sidewalk watching as he walked away.

Dominic. What have you done to me?..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: (Ha see! I think I'm starting to learn the ropes with this fanfiction thing :') ) Okay. I feel like i have a lot to apologise for. 1. For the lack of update. Recently my laptop crashed, and hence no story for 2 months. I'll never give up on this story, I've just got too many ideas. 2. For my baddish grammar and spelling. I sorta failed to mention that English is my second language, and I'm mostly doing fanfiction to improve that. So again i apologise for that. If you wish to review on my mistakes you're free to but probably don't be too harsh since im having so much trouble translating things. Sorry. **

**BTW- I'm going to update twice today because of the lack of updates. It was origionally planned to be weekly, but... Anyway I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. Criticizm and uplifting reviews will always be welcomed. Oh and thanks for your follows and faves! Me likey 3**

**Okay I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Style Savvy/Boutique in any way (apart from Rosa and most of this story). If I did though, I would've made the protagonist and Dominic have a relationship! **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

:•:•:•:•:•:

**February / 22 / 2010**

**{Dominic's POV}**

It's been well over a week since Rosa had opened her boutique. Over two weeks since I met her...

The past week went too slowly. All I could think about was her. Especially after she stated her caring for me...

I remember looking into her crystal clear grey eyes and seeing the worry in them. I didn't know what I was looking for in them though.

Time froze while I searched through them. I was touched by how honest she was.

I sat at the dining table stirring my soup in deep thought.

This week was sort of no different. I admired how well presented she was. How she acted towards customers. How she still puts up with Renee...

Only a couple of days ago she said she was going to enter the Beginners fashion contest after being convinced (more like forced) by Rococo.

I had asked her if she was sure, and she gave me a devious look. It sort of scared me, but now I know nothing was going to stop her from keeping her eyes on the prize.

I regretted not spending more time getting to know her. I always had coffee with my other managers to get to know them and to see how they're handling their businesses.

But I just never tried asking her... My feelings stopped me from asking her. Funny, I felt so casual asking the others just for a chat.

I then gave up on stirring my soup and rose to leave the dining area. It felt so quiet. And i didn't really feel like eating...

I had entered my study to read the random book I picked up and sat down on the window sill couch to read it.

I didn't even feel like reading but I turned to some random page anyway.

-I was hurting inside... My heart ached... I was hungry... My emotions are like a bubble ready to burst.

But I had only just started the dance. We were one. Dancing to the our own rhythm. Breathing as one.

But it's now at a halt. The music had stopped. She has left me for the other fate that was planned out for her...

Oh my dear... If only you knew how much I loved you...-

What?! I turned the book to read the front cover.

_-A LOVERS BALLAD-_

I threw the book away from me in slight annoyance.

World what are you telling me?

But as much as I wouldn't admit it even to myself, I knew that I actually secretly... Loved Rosa...

Thinking about it made me ache for lust. She was nice, beautiful, amazing, and made me feel happy. But there was another thing in my mind. Does she feel the same about me?

I put my head in my hands. I was aching badly. I wanted her in my arms.

Even when I placed my hand on her shoulder I could feel her warmth. How fragile she was.

And I knew, the next time I would see her would be at the contest... In a weeks time. Unless something else comes up...

Things seemed to go by as weeks. Time was slow. Yet I felt like there is so much time to lose.

Rosa, I hope we become close.. Something else...

I looked out the big window next to me and watched as the sky changed to night. I never took my eyes off it...

**{Rosa's POV}**

**February / 23 / 2010**

I was hyped for the up and coming week. The customers who have become close and see me regularly had noticed it. Especially Zoe.

Zoe would come to my boutique every day to buy something. We became close after this small time, and she was my first ever customer.

I swear out of all the people combined she's bought the most and the most expensive clothes. She said it was because of the pressure of being a model and having to wear the absolute latest. Like a second ago latest.

After I told her I was starting to enter contests she straight away brightly offered to be my model. And of course I said yes.

But Dominic sounded like he wasn't sure that I should enter so soon. I don't know if he doubted me or what, but it sort of hurt.

Already I was up to three stars on the boutiques rating which was amazingly fast to most people. But I didn't think I was doing that good.

"That's two thousand and thirty-four customers you served now." said Renee after my last customer left the building.

I let out a sigh of minor exhaustion. "Wow. It doesn't feel like that much." I exclaimed.

"Well I now know your better than Grace. She's so... Well she doesn't engage as much as you do. If you know what I mean."

"Why am I suddenly the best?" I asked.

But it's true. Everyone always says that these days! I'm honered but I think it's getting way out of hand...

"Because you are the best darling!" said an unfamiliar voice.

I turned towards the front door in surprise and found a journalist, photographer and Zoe at the door.

The blonde mustve saw my confusion because she instantly went over to me and introduced herself. "Felicity Scott-Stokes, I'm the editor and editor for the top Magazine, Nuances. Next to me is Libby, my photographer, and I take it you already know Zoe."

It was more statement than question but I answered anyway, "Yes, of course. I take it you already know who I am. And this is my shop assistant Renee."

I turned to Renee to see her puffing and speechless. Maybe fame wasn't her style...

"Oh darling! We're only here for you and your boutique! You are destined to be a star, an icon in the fashion industry! And we're going to be the first magazine to interview you!" she said.

"Oh.. Okay." I was excited, "Renee you take over for a bit. Ladies to the back with me."

"Now pose on the couch. Look elegant!" said Felicity.

As she said I sat on the white cotton couch with my legs covering the length of them. They were sort of upright, one higher than the other. I looked in front of me with an expressionless look on my face. The arm nearest to the camera was ever so lightly touching my cheek as if it were resting on it.

"Oh! The boys will be after you when this publishes!" she exclaimed as flashes went off. "Now get up and walk towards the camera!"

And so I did.

"Are you a model at heart as well. Brilliant darling, brilliant!"

Then I noticed Zoe come out with the clothes I gave her for the magazine.

She did some really awesome poses fitting for the outfit choice. Elegant, modern and floral, yet it looked a million dollars.

My throat was getting a bit sore from answering Felicity's questions for the magazine. But I was joyful.

"Now Rosa darling. I need a close up of you for the front cover." she said turning a fan on to my frontish right.

It made some strands of hair fall onto my face. I thought it would look ridiculous! But when she but the mirror in front of me it actually looked a bit... sexy. I had smiled slightly revealing my pearly whites and left the rest of my face as normal. Only because I saw other models do it, sometimes...

Libby then took the photos. "wonderful you look so chick! But now we should be off. Got a busy schedule now that the contests are starting. Good bye my dear!" Felicity said.

"Bye Rosa. Say hi to my grandpa for me." said Libby reminding me of what she told me earlier.

Apparently she was Godfrey's granddaughter.

"I'll see you soon Rosa." said Zoe giving me a friendly hug.

"Good luck Zoe. Have fun! I'll see you at the contest."

After everyone had left I went back into the store to find Godfrey had entered.

He looked figity and stressed which made me worry.

"Godfrey! Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes I am, but I don't think Dominic is." that got my attention to a high. "Last night he looked a bit glum and didn't finish his meal. Well actually he only had one bite, then left. Usually he finishes every last bite. Then this morning he left for work extra early. I think he may be really I'll. I have to find him to take him to the hospital." he said gravely.

"Well I haven't seen him since yesterday, sorry." I said.

I knew Dominic should be taking some time off! Why didn't he listen to anyone?! I was sort of angry but mostly so worried I was about to burst.

"Oh don't worry yourself. I'll find him and then I'll know what's wrong. Good day to you miss Rose. I must make haste" and then he left in a hurry.

:•:•:•:

I couldn't stop being worried about Dominic for the rest of the day. If Godfrey had a reason to be worried then I was worried.

Then suddenly Dominic entered the boutique looking a bit tired. Well I thought he looked tired.

"Hey I heard you were just interviewed for the magazine an-" he started.

"Are you okay?!" I asked before he finished.

He looked at me surprised by my sudden question. "I'm... Fine... Why what's wrong?" he was the one to look worried and I was the one confused then.

I slowly walked towards him to get a better look. Yeah... He did look fine...ish...

"Godfrey came in an hour ago looking for you because he thought you were unwell. Apparently you didn't finish dinner and went to the study. Then this morning you left really early." I answered.

He looked away from me, his hair blocking his eyes from me. He then put a hand behind his head. "But... I'm not sick... There, Uh... Were too many mushrooms in the soup. I like mushrooms... But not that much.." he then trailed off.

I was silent trying to search him. How do I know if he's lying. I didn't want to push him.

He then looked at me with slight sadness. "Rosa, I'm fine... It's nothing. I'm going to tell him not to worry... I'll see you later..." then left.

I then suddenly felt sad. I was only concerned...

**February / 23 / 2010. 4:00 pm**

**{Dominic's POV}**

I felt bad for shutting out Rosa earlier. Godfrey had come to her, made her concerned for me. She asked me if I was alright... And I shut her out...

She was the reason I made Godfrey worried. She had been on my mind for ages.

Before I left I saw concern, worry and sadness mixed on her face. She never took her eyes off me. Her hand was clutching her necklace with the two rings. I wanted to hug her. Convince her I was fine.

Should I go see her? Apologize for the way I acted? I just didn't know anymore... What could I do.

I sat on my lounge couch. My head once again buried in my hands.

I'm never not eating again. Oh Godfrey, if I was any sort of sick I would be lovesick...

And speak of the devil...

My head perked up as I herd him enter.

"Oh, Master Dominic. You seem so lonely these days. But don't worry. I shall put dinner on now." he said before leaving.

Whatever did he mean?...


	5. Chapter 5

:•:•:•:•:•:

5

February / 25 / 2010

{Rosa's POV}

Today was a quiet day at the boutique. Even if I was holding a winter clearance sale just to get rid of the warm clothes to make way for spring.

School holidays were over too so not as many customers, just people who could find some time off work.

Well apart from the low profits I was glad. The last few weeks had been hectic! I was and still am fatigued. But the love for Aveira, clothes and meeting people surpassed my tiredness.

That's what keeps me going I guess.

And if it keeps quiet like this all day Grace and I were planning on having coffee later. Since Aveira opened we hardly see each other anymore...

Oh! And Renee took a sickie today. I know as her boss I should do something about it but... I'm just too... Nice. This sucked because I really want to see what she can do.

Well, so while there were no customers about I would sit at the front counter and look up on the laptop spring trends and take notes.

I also did that to take my mind off Dominic and past events...

We both were actually starting to get to know each other.. And now I felt our friendship was slowly crumbling...

If only Godfrey hadn't told me he thought Dominic was sick, this would never have happened.

And just as I finished logging on to the laptop Godfrey just suddenly strode towards me... With a satisfied look on his face...

"Hi Godfrey," I said as he stopped trying to sound happy.

"Miss Rosa, sorry to intrude, but I have a question. If you were to go on a date where would you like to go?' oh god... 'You see, I was thinking you and Master Dominic may... Oh, no. Ignore that. I'll see you later miss Rosa."

I was too shocked too even say bye. But what do I say?! What just even happened?

I buried my head in my hands in embarrassment.

Does Dominic like me and said anything to Godfrey? Has he asked Godfrey to do this?! No, maybe Godfrey is... I dunno...

{LATER...}

I had only gotten over what Godfrey had just said, and gathered my bearings when... Guess what?.. He came back...

"Miss Rosa.' (Umm... Hi) 'Do you particularly fancy anyone at the moment or are currently single. I'm saying maybe you and Master Dominic could... No, please miss Rosa bare me no concern..."

He then hurried out of my store in a flash.

Again my face was in complete shock. I was pale yet furiously blushing. And I don't think I blinked for ages.

What is he thinking, doing this to me?

I slowly fell to the floor, I was so shocked and not myself. When I landed I huddled myself in a ball wide eyed.

My thoughts were muddled and I don't think I made any progress on my project...

What if... I just stayed here? At first it's cold and uncomfortable the floor, but if you give it time you'll get used to it!

I never want to see Dominic or Godfrey ever again! For my dignity's sake!

And as it turned out someone went through the shops door. I'm not getting up!

"Rosa?" called a manly voice.

It was Dominic. I knew it.

"Rosa, please come out."

Oh, guilt got the better of me so I started getting up. But I didn't bother putting a super happy face on for him!

"Sorry, was putting stuff away.." I sort of mumbled not automatically looking at him.

When I did he looked worried. I dunno why though... "Are you oka-?"

"Fine." I interrupted blankly.

He looked taken aback when I said that. I didn't care at that moment, but.. I know later I'll regret it...

He furrowed his eyebrows studying why I was acting this way, then... Must've gave up.

Most awkward silence... EVER.

"Well... It's just that I've heard that Godfrey has been doing... Things. I think he may be losing his marbles. Please ignore him if he says anything..."

"Mmmhmm." I only sounded crossing my arms and trying to hold back my cheeks from reddening... It only did the opposite...

And by the look on his face he must've seen it making him feel uneasy. "I'll leave you too you'd job then.. See you..." he said before leaving.

As he started opening the door tears started forming in my eyes. I felt reeeaaalllyyy bad... Oh Dominic, I'm so, so sorry!...

When he did leave I slumped back down in my chair and my head landed on the front counter. It was intentional. I stayed that way for a while trying not to think of anything.

{Dominic's POV}

After I walked out of Aveira, I couldn't get the feeling out of my head that Godfrey had completely humiliated Rosa.

As I started walking to find the old man, I peered inside the stores display window to find her head on the front counter. Her face was completely hidden by her silky hair.

She was not herself when I came in the store. She tried not looking at me while I spoke to her and whenever she spoke it was in mumbles.

When I mentioned not to take notice of Godfrey, her face went the brightest red. Her eyes showed annoyance and shame. What had he said to her?

I wanted to push her and ask what he had said, but wiped it out when I fully knew it wasn't the right time.

Nothing has been going right these past days with the both of us. It hurt that she would act like that in front of me.

I like her, a lot.

I arrived at my mansion and as luck would have it I found Godfrey dusting furniture.

I can't act mad at him. I'll ask just in curiosity.

"Master Dominic." he greeted.

"Hey Godfrey." then I set my tone lower, "Uh, have you been saying anything to Rosa lately? She's just.. Not herself..."

He turned towards me sort of expressionless. Well... How could you see with that moustache in the way?...

"Master Dominic. I have lately been studying how, should I say, lonely you've been acting lately. So this morning I've been asking Miss Rosa some questions." he answered.

No, no, no, no...

"What sort... Of questions?" I dared ask.

"I asked her, Where you would like to go fore a date and is she currently taken by another man? And other things..."

"Other things?" this just gets better and better!..

"I may have... Mentioned yourself and her..." He said.

That answer went through my heart. Godfrey wants us to be together. Yes I'd like that but... Not in the way he's doing it. I didn't raise my voice though.

"Thank-you Godfrey. I appreciate your help and concern but I would like to ask that nothing more happens. I'll be doing some paperwork now." i then smiled back at him.

I didn't want to hurt him at all but at the same time I don't want Rosa to act like this.

I only felt one thing. Hurt.

Godfrey meant well but... The way Rosa acted made me think... Does she like me at all?

I sat down at my desk to get work done.

{Rosa's POV}

I was finally doing some work. And I finally cooled down from the recent lot of events.

Yes, was still majorly embarrassed, but it's just Godfrey. And it seems Dominic had no idea what was happening.

I now know that I was wrong to avoid him. Maybe I'll visit him later and say sorry after work...

But then I heard the front door go off. And it happened to be Godfrey for the third time today.

"Miss Rosa. I'm sorry to intrude again but what are your thoughts about Master Dominic? Do you consider him your friend?" he asked.

Thank god this wasn't as embarrassing!

"Of course I do. I consider him one of my good friends." I answered in full truth.

There weren't many guys in the world like Dominic. To be friends with someone like him is something to treasure.

"Oh, really! That's good then. I will see you soon then, Miss Rosa. The silverware needs polishing." he bowed then left.

That was better than before. He should have asked that at first!

What time was it? 4:30 on the dot. I should close the boutique and see Dominic. Apologize for the way I've been acting.

{Dominic's POV}

I must've been reading the same sentence for at least an hour. Nothing made sense anymore. So I gave up and started randomly drawing on my blank pad.

I was good at drawing but I had no time for it these days. It made my mind clear; free to think whatever I wanted.

Then while forgot anything was going on around Godfrey entered the room. Breaking my concentration.

"Master Dominic. I had just seen Miss Rosa. It would seem that she considers you a good friend." he said placing a cup of coffee on the far corner of the desk.

"You did?" I asked surprised.

"Indeed. I shall polish the silverware now." he said leaving.

A good friend... I guess that's better than what I would hope for at that moment.

I then opened back up the drawing I had tilted away from Godfrey. I cringed when I found out what I was doing.

A sketch of Rosa. I must've been thinking too hard to know what I was drawing.

In embarrassment I folded it back up and placed in my desk drawer.

And soon as it was, Rosa entered the study. She looked apologetic and tiredish. I automatically stood up.

It ended up that we would stare at each other in silence. What do I say?!

"I'm sorry." we both said at the same time.

She looked away smiling slightly.

"Rosa, I'm sorry for what Godfrey had said. He means well but... Yeah he's getting old..." I trailed off.

"No, I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you. You don't deserve being ignored at... I was acting stupid..."

More silence and stares.

"Godfrey had said you considered us friends-"

"Good friends Dominic..." she interrupted.

"Good friends... Is that true?" I asked.

She gave me a look, saying 'are you serious?' But nicely. "Of course! Why wouldn't it be? You've been so good to me and honest. I just see you more than just my boss..."

While she spoke I didn't realize that I had been walking towards her. She looked up at me, honesty sparkling in her eyes.

I was touched. She didn't think badly of me.

"Thank-you Rosa for your honesty" I said softly smiling.

Unconsciously I hugged her. The random gesture sort of surprised her but after a split moment she returned the hug.

I found her much smaller than I, with her only reaching up to my chest. I will admit I'm sort of really tall.

She felt so vulnerable in my arms. Yet so warm and caring.

"Thank-you Dominic." she thanked back.

I don't know how long we hugged for, but it didn't mean I didn't like it. But I knew we couldn't stay like that forever, so I slowly broke away.

I looked at her smiling face. She was almost always so calm and collected. I smiled back.

I broke the silence again. "So, you ready for tomorrow night?" I asked.

She then looked confused "Hmm? What's happening tomorrow night?"

"The contest." I answered.

She looked shocked and nervous, "Oh my- so soon?! God time flies..." she stumbled.

I let out a chuckle. It was the first time I saw her so shocked.

"Oh, okay then. I should plan a nice outfit then... Maybe visit the salon? You're maybe right. I'm not ready..." she said.

I put a hand on her shoulder to settle her down. "I don't doubt you. You will win it. I promise. How about you have a long sleep and we'll meet each other outside the contest hall, okay."

"Right, right. I'll meet you at seven." she smiled.

She then started leaving, but after a couple of steps she stopped and turned her head to me. "Thanks Dominic for everything."

And then she left. Leaving me alone in my study again.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked these chapters. Reviews are always welcomed :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! Thank you all for supporting my story, it is such an honor for you to be reading it as well as favouriting and following. Hopefully this story is to your liking :) If you have any questions or are giving me tips on my writing, I would appreciate reviews. Would totally make my week. **

**Disclaimer: I, Embrose, unfortunately don't own Style Savvy/Boutique... I should though. Would've made it better :P**

* * *

:•:•:•:•:•:

**6**

**February / 26 / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

Today had been busy.. Like really busy.

This morning I called Grace to make up for me cancelling our coffee break, and then later, finally catching up.

The whole day had been hectic because contest season was starting. Customer after customer. Oh and Renee wasn't there to help me yet again...

Well all's good now as I'm getting ready for the contest.

Dominic earlier e-mailed me the details for the contest season. Apparently there are five stages in the contest. Beginners contest, bronze contest, silver, gold and then the big one, platinum contest! The stage is set weekly, for instance, every contest will be held every Friday for the five weeks. And lastly, every stage has a different theme. That's good for me because I love themes.

Dominic has been so good to me. Somehow our friendly relationship really recovered from yesterday's... Incident. But it didn't just recover, it majorly improved!

I smiled when he showed his compassion. He hugged me. Thinking about it brought a shy smile to my face. He was so warm... And big! Not fat big just tall big. Also the way he stroked my back and how he inhaled my cent as his head lowered to the top of mine... Dominic are we really friends... Or something a bit more?..

Damn! I dropped my earring just thinking about it!

I soon looked in the mirror at my complexion and clothes. Satisfied, I walked towards my window to look out at the city.

Living on the tenth floor of an apartment had its perks. I could see the contest hall from my room. Automatically I could see it was packed with people!

So much for arriving early...

I then left my room to set off for the streets.

Later on I automatically found Dominic leaning against a lamp post looking around at the passing cars. His face was so calm, yet his eyes showed that he was deeply thinking about something. It made him look... dreamy. Wait nooo... What am I thinking?

As I got closer he finally picked me out from the crowd, straightened himself out and smiled.

"I'm surprised you look so calm. I was worried you'd be nervous." he said.

In actual fact I was freaking out! But I tried not to let it show. If I did I probably would knock down a whole building!

"I feel less nervous than you look." I sort of lied, "You're not even competing!.. Do you doubt me?" I joked.

"Yes Rosa! I think you will miserably fail." he said.

Gosh was he being sarcastic? To be honest, I didn't know because the crowed was so loud! I felt my face show confusion.

"I was joking! Here let's go in, the crowd's getting big." he said smiling some more before guiding me through the sea of people with his hand placed lightly on my back.

We entered the stage area (which was thankfully quieter), where Dominic started pointing out major places.

"Alright. You will first be introduced by Rococco standing at the stage over there. I'll be sitting in the front row... So if you get nervous I'm right there." he sort of joked. "In backstage, your actions will be recorded live by the cameraman, and will be shown on the large TV placed over the front stage over there." he finished.

"Righto then... No pressure..." I mumbled.

He then squeezed lightly on my shoulder giving me confidence. "Hey you'll be fine. Your skills are amazing." he said looking at me square in the eyes.

I then suddenly turned cheeky, "Oh Dominic you jinxed me! I'm not going to win now..." I smirked. Why do I get mood swings?..

"Fine then! Your outfit will turn out really crap and people including me will hate it!" he retorted.

"God! You say I'm good and then you say I'm crap. Make up your mind Dominic! I'm going backstage..." I said as I started going, leaving him with his arms crossed with a slight smirk on his face. "And you have fun sitting, and sitting, and sitting, an-" I started.

"Just go!" he ordered smirking with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm hurt Dominic..."

"I'll apologize after you win."

"That may take ages!"

He then gave me the annoying version of the silent treatment trying to look at the interior. Somehow that's more interesting than me. "Fine I'll go win it..." I mumbled before storming off.

I wasn't mad we were just... Just. Oh my god, we were flirting... Were we flirting?

Please let the contest start soon!

**{Dominic's POV}**

"Everyone! Welcome to the first contest of the season! I the fabulous Rococco will be your host and judge for the whole Competition! So I now declare the Beginner Contest open!"

The crowd went wild then. It was deafening. I could see Rosa standing at the front with the other competitors, as I told her.

It's funny how calm she looked. And she was stunning with the lights shining on her. I couldn't help but admire her beauty.

Rococco then continued when the cheering died down, "Are you feeling in fighting spirit? These contests can get ferocious! Let's check out the aspiring stylists who are here today!"

"Entry No. 1 Gwyneth from Alizée, entry No. 2 Svka from Armoire, entry No. 3 Bobbie from Melodia, and Entry No. 4 Rosa from Aveira!"

Screams and cheers went off once again.

In all seriousness none of the other competitors looked like they didn't stand a chance against Rosa. She was so... Radiant!

"And now I will announce the concept for today's contest! Listen carefully! Life is so complicated. To counter that, today's concept is Simple Style. You need to create an outfit based on this concept. You should be thinking about clothes you can relax in on a weekend! So start coordinating! I want to see what you look like on the catwalk! You have twenty minutes!"

All the competitors and their models rushed out to backstage... Except for Rosa and Zoe who walked casually like nothing was going on...

How odd. Or was she still acting cheeky or showing off? Making it look easy. Yes that would be her...

I shook my head and smiled. She was so different compared to other girls...

The big screen went on showing the competitors rushing to find a worthy outfit. The camera would zoom on to each person asking what they're thinking for a good outfit.

They all looked so stressed and rushed like it was the end of the world! Well I guess they're in it to win it.

Five minutes into the contest the cameraman went to Rosa who was calmly looking at clothes and talking to Zoe.

"So Rosa, how's the outfit coming along?" he asked.

"It's finished, thank you." she simply calmly said.

"Soo... where is it? Is that what your Model is wearing at the moment?" he asked.

"No, no. It's just waiting in her change room... Ooh that's a nice dress! I should find one of these tomorrow." she then said pulling out a silver dress. "Zoe would I look good in this?"

"Rosa you'd look fine in anything!" she casually said.

They were both so calm. If I didn't know any better, I wouldn't have noticed that Rosa was just showing off and having fun.

"Don't you think you should be getting ready?" he asked.

Rosa gave him a 'Really?' look. Then softly huffed. "Fine. Zoe I think you should get changed."

"Righto designer!" she said before entering her change room.

"Good luck tonight." then said the cameraman backing away from her.

She just nodded and kept admiring the silver sleek dress.

He then came towards Svka who looked like she was struggling putting clothes together on the mannequin before giving it to her model.

"So Svka how are you coming along?" he asked.

"Don't talk to me at the moment! I can't afford to lost this 'baby' competition!" she sort of yelled studying her outfit.

As the cameraman kept asking questions, Rosa somehow went into scene looking at the mannequin from a distance but just enough for the camera to have a view on her. I don't think the cameraman noticed her though. She looked at the mannequin in the thinkers pose for a moment and slowly raised an eyebrow. Then something must've caught her eye because instantly she grabbed the white material from near Svka and fled.

What was Rosa doing? I let out a chuckle as the crowd started laughing. Rosa was born to do this.

"Alright! Time's up! Let's see these bells of the ball!"

"Here's Gwenyth's outfit!"

As Gwenyth's model started at the catwalk Rosa appeared beside me in the spare seat.

When each model came out on stage Rosa would slightly jokingly criticize them. "Too much, happened in the 80's..." and so on.

Then Zoe came put and strutted on the catwalk. And now I see why Rosa was criticizing the others. Hers was exceptional! I think... I'm not really an expert on fashion...

I saw her eyes sparkling satisfied with her choice of outfit. I leaned towards her. "You did really well." I lowly said.

She looked at me with hope spread on her face. She sweetly smiled and said in the same tone, "Thank you."

A minute later after Zoe disappeared behind the stage curtains, Rococco walked out to the front.

"Well my chéries! The judging shall commence. We'll be back in five minutes." she announced before leaving.

I felt myself get really nervous and excited. I didn't show that though. Just keep calm and wait.

But it was all so nerve wreaking and boring. I chose to talk instead of waiting.

"Have fun backstage?" I smirked asking Rosa.

By the look on her face she knew I saw what happened. "Oh... Yeah you saw that..." she chuckled.

We both looked at each other for a moment. She is so... Different. Not bad different. Not at all. Just she expresses herself then acts like nothing happened. Does she have something to hide? But what was there to hide? She's been so honest and talkative.

I shook my head giving up on searching, and then looked at her square in the eye. She was still smiling. "You are really something else." I commented.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked quietly.

"No, never... I can't figure you out..." I answered truthfully.

She looked down slowly. I couldn't read her expression because her silky hair was in the way.

"Did I say something?" I asked worried.

"No, no." she then looked back up, "I think you're not far off from really knowing me..."

Her expression was sort of sad. My eyebrows furrowed wondering why. She was so full of life and yet she looked sad and tired. Again I gave up looking.

"I'll be looking forward to it then." I finally said.

She let out a sad smile. A smile that made my heart warm up, that made me want to caress her head in my hands and look into her eyes. The smile that always made me smile back.

I nodded to her knowing the judges results were seconds away. "Let's wait for the results together."

Together? Could I sound any cheesier? But it did earn me a bigger smile and nod.

The crowd's attention was put instantly on Rococco who was standing at front. Tension was definitely in the air. I could even hear Rosa's slow but deep breathing. I quickly glanced at her and saw the determination in her eyes, unblinking.

"The judges' scores have been tallied. I shall announce the runner up! Tonight's second best designer is!... Bobbie from Melodia! Come forward darling."

Bobbie had come to the stage to collect her reward. On her face she looked happy but I knew she felt the burning of disappointment. She was known to want everything...

As she left the stage Rococco talked again. "Bobbie's brought us 100% but tonight's top designer designed something worth 110%. This belle of the ball, the girl going to the next round is..."

I saw Rosa clench her fists. The tension was unbearable!

"Rosa Murdock from Aveira! Please come up moi chérie!" she announced.

Surprisingly Rosa didn't scream or make a scene like most girls would do... She looked calm, like the weight off her shoulders calm. She nodded at me with a big smile spread on her face and left her seat to retrieve the trophy.

The crowd went ballistic. Cheers, screams, whistles, and even some 'we love you Rosa's'.

She bowed on front stage towards the crowd gracefully and did a blow kiss. She was happy. I was happy.

**{Rosa's POV}**

I started walking out of the now almost deserted contest hall when I caught up with Dominic, who was leaning on the front doorframe waiting for me. He gave me a soft smile. One that made my heart melt. So I smiled back.

"Congratulations. But I always knew you were going to win." he said with a smirk walking closer to me.

God, he should smirk more often.

I smiled. "Thank-you, again. I have to stop thanking you! You do so much for me..."

"Hah. It's my job Rosa. I want to make you happy." he said.

God he's making me blush again.

"Well, as promised. I'm sorry for 'hurting' you before." he said remembering from before.

"Wow. I forgot about that..." I said.

We then headed outside. It was calming having him as company.

"Don't get ahead of yourself though. Like I said; you still have many contests ahead of you." he started.

"Yes!" said a deep French voice.

I looked down to see Rococco. She had the biggest, bossiest face on... She came up to me separating Dominic's and my space.

"You may have won tonight but you have a long road to go missy! You have to complete many contests before being branded the best in the world! And I know, there are many competitors that can rival your style! But don't worry Rococco has faith in you." and then she left.

I was a bit confused by that. I knew there were many contests, but I tried not to let the other competitors' part not worry me... Why did she have to make me suddenly doubt myself?..

I then felt Dominic's hand on my shoulder again. So soothing... I looked up at him. "Hey keep your head up." so I did. "When I look into your eyes, I know what you're thinking." (_I love you?_) "But for now you need to rest. Godfrey please make sure Rosa gets home safely. I'll see you soon." (_Righto, didn't start out all romantic at all..._)

What? Where is he going? This is his limo too!

"Come along Miss Rosa." Godfrey said.

"Where's Dominic going?" I randomly asked.

"Oh he likes to walk home most times. I'm sure the stars are most pretty tonight."

Huh! Funny... There weren't any stars tonight though...

* * *

**Awww, why did Dominic not go along in the limo? :( I wish it was all explained in the game... **

**Questions, criticizm, and praise in reviews are always welcome :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another week and another chapter :) And I must say, I've been waiting for sooo long to put this one up. I'm quite proud of it, even if one particular situation seems very unlikely...**

**To my reviewers...**

**colleenrawr: I get what you mean 100%. And I'm sorry this bothers you. But when I had my friends read the story, they were all criticizing on how Dominic seemed too 'gay'. How dare they. You know, like how he wears a pink top in the game, stands with his hand on his hip, looks amazingly hot all the time, is involved with fashion. I thought it'd be best just to add that in so he had more of a 'manly status'. I hope this hasn't ruined your experience with the story. I'll keep this in mind though :)**

**Guest: Thank you for your kind review. Maybe Rosa has a back story, maybe she doesn't... You'll just have to see. Hehee, maybe our characters are TWINS! **

**Le Ava Bella: Yay! I'm glad you got the courage to review. (am I that scary?) I don't think they described the game well, especially with the relationship between Dominic and your character. *sigh***

**To my faves and followers. Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to keep saying 'I don't own Style Savvy'? It hurts enough not being able to help the game makers. Haha, joking :)**

* * *

:•:•:•:•:•:

**7**

**March / 21st / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

It had been two days after the Gold Contest and I was dead tired. I couldn't keep up with the days anymore. It seemed like my schedule was work for a week, talk to friends, meet friendly strangers, and winning every contest.

That's right... I have only one more contest left... My nerves even made me tired.

I loved my job but I'm always working non-stop. Well at least Renee's noticed it... She actually helps around the boutique. And she's surprisingly not bad at it.

We both had served a fair amount of customers. It gets quieter during the school and hectic work times. And today was Sunday, therefore Church services and people just wanting to spend the day at home resting. Maybe I should cut back on work days. Have Sunday off myself... That would be nice; all the other business that worked for Dominic did that. And since the day I started with Aveira, I haven't had a day off. The thought of that weighed me down. Well at least I had Renee...

"I heard Dominic likes Victoria sponge cake. Maybe I should make him one..." she told me then.

To be honest I didn't really give a crap. "Yeah, you do that." I said a little tiredly.

"Hey, umm Rosa. I know it's been over two months, but you and Dominic have really become... Great friends. Like really great!" She said with a hint of suspicion.

There she is. The nosey Renee... "Mmhmm. Gets like that." I replied.

"I wish I'll become close to him like that. Maybe closer. Oh! I do hope so!" she almost squealed.

I sort of hope not...

Realizing I had paperwork in my study to do in the back, I decided to do that than having Renee drag on about Dominic. "Hey, Renee take over here. I got some paperwork to do. Okay?" I then softly smiled.

"Alright! I'll show these customers my magic!" she winked.

After I entered my smallish study, I slumped into my desk chair. I had so much to do! There were so many pages and pages on my desk. I decided to do the harder looking sheets first then work from there. Happy, happy!.. Haha, not...

**{Dominic's POV}**

I was getting closer to Aveira in a big rush. I wasn't late for anything. Quite the opposite really. No I was trying to give the news to Rosa ASAP! I know she'll punch my face or something upon hearing it. It scared me even after I heard the news...

I entered the boutique to find Renee at the front counter... Great.

"Oh, hi Dominic! How are you?!" she greeted excitedly.

I didn't want to have to talk to her.

"I'm alright Renee. Is Rosa in her study? I've got news for her." I quickly said.

"Yeah! What's the news?" she asked.

"Just important things. I'll talk later." I said before heading to the back room then the study.

When I entered, I found Rosa dug up into her massive piles of paperwork. She looked tired today and paler than her usually creamy colour. When she looked up at me it was clear in her eyes. They were slightly reddening from lack of sleep.

"I thought I told you to sleep more!.." I said instead of greeting her.

She looked down and then back at me in shame. It was only a week ago while I visited her when I caught her before having her faint from being so busy. Somehow Rosa's job became more hectic than mine.

"And I tried to. But last night and the night before, someone on the floor above was having a party..." she meekly said.

"Rosa..." I said as I shook my head.

"Why are you here? You look... Stressed Dominic." she stated, avoiding the conversation.

I looked at her with apologetic eyes. She then looked at me worried after seeing my face. I didn't want to tell her the news. But every business was facing it.

"The country is... Struggling, shall we say..." I tried to word it properly, "In short, all businesses are asked to pay a higher tax for the Government... Lots of money..."

She then really raised her head. I didn't like the worried look in her eyes. "Ho-how much?" she managed to ask, looking forward avoiding me.

"...about 80% of their profits..." I answered.

She rose from her seat in a rush then walked closer to me. I braced myself for that punch. But instead I was given a sad look. "Dominic! That's hardly enough to pay for next month's stock, let alone Renee's and my pay!" she almost yelled but her voice was too shaky.

"Rosa... If I could do anything I would. I would help you before anyone else if I could." But the soothing words only meekly helped.

We had become closer these past weeks. I didn't even think we could become any closer. But now I started to think this was going to break us... She grabbed the sides of my black collar bringing me closer to her in fury. I stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry Rosa, I really am... But we'll push through this. I promise."

She then lightly gritted her teeth "You promise a lot of things... But any promises on this won't help. I know every business and stores are experiencing the same thing... So... Don't help me!.."

Is that why she's a little angry? Do I really help her that much that she doesn't want it anymore? Or is fatigue getting the better of her? I kept staring into her clear grey eyes, pleading for her to settle. And funnily enough it was slowly working. Her tired eyes softened. Unconsciously, I then cautiously brought up my hands to lightly cup her cold face. She closed her eyes as I stroked her beautiful cheeks.

She was so soft and smooth. Not a single fault on her face. Her long hair complimented it. Surely beauty like this wasn't meant to be true. I rested my forehead on hers, closing my eyes. Giving into the rare moment. She softly snaked her arms around over my shoulders, clinging onto me.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that, letting our worries temporarily fade away. I didn't know what I was thinking. But that was it; I wasn't thinking...

I was surprised she was letting me hold her like this. Our faces so close. I would sniff in her soft sweet rosy scent. She always smelt like that...

I slightly pulled my head back to look at her. Her eyes sort of opened as did mine. We locked on to each other. Again I leaned in but this time my destination was different.

We both were acting like one; doing the same thing slowly, leaning our faces towards each other. So close...

"How dare you! That's not it!" yelled an unfamiliar voice.

Still latching onto each other, Rosa and I pulled our faces away to look for the woman who disturbed us.

I glanced at Rosa and saw her eyes widen. "Renee!" she said before racing towards the shop area probably knowing what was going on.

I followed her worried... And disappointed... we were about to... I shook my head. Can't think about that at the moment.

We both entered the main area to find a customer throw a piece of clothing at Renee who looked shocked.

"Is there anything I could do miss?" Rosa asked nicely to calm the woman down.

She did look fussy. Then she glared at Rosa who sort of flinched at the woman's aggressiveness.

"No! Not now! Not ever! This is by far the worst boutique I've ever shopped at! You should fire this lady for violating my style. Don't you have a good day!" she then left in a huff and slammed the shop door.

I was shocked, as was Rosa who was very much wide eyed. She then looked at Renee who was looking down in shame.

"Renee... It's... Okay. It's just one customer." she tried to say to calm her.

It took her a while till Renee actually spoke, and when she did, it wasn't warm at all. "No, Rosa." again Rosa was taken aback when it was Renee who glared at her, "It's not okay!" she yelled walking towards Rosa in anger.

What happened next really shocked me. The two girls stood facing each other, Renee looking scary; eyes blazing into the worried looking Rosa. She lifted up her right hand and instantly and harshly slapped Rosa across the face. I felt bad as I had done nothing then to stop her, well what could I have done since I was on the other side of the room. All I could do then was watch as Rosa stumbled backwards with pain and sadness on her face. "Why do you always have to be the best?! Everyone loves you and treats you like a queen! Otherwise they all treat me like crap! I'm leaving to work with Grace!" she yelled before storming off.

It was then just Rosa and I. I was speechless. Renee just slapped Rosa and she wasn't doing anything about it. She doesn't deserve it... Rosa slumped into the front counter chair and buried her forehead in her hands. It was saddening seeing in a low mood; it was more saddening seeing her body slightly tremble. This wasn't a good day, especially for her...

I felt sorry for her my heart sank just seeing her at the moment. I kneeled down in front of her to look under her face in concern. Her hands left her forehead to give me a better view. I could see that her face was distant while she looked at me, and emotionless even though there were tears running down, over the... over three fine, fresh scratches! Her left side of her face was bleeding! Renee, how could you?

I quickly grabbed a tissue from the counter shelf and her left side with it and stroked her right side. Quietly I dabbed the tissues on the scratched side of her face. She winced at the slight sting of me lightly rubbing her cheek dry and tears streaming down mixing with the scratches.

Her face once flawless now scratched. Three open lines, clearly shown all fresh.

I got up and turned the open/close sign to closed, then guided her to the back room, with my left hand holding her left and my right hand placed on her back. We were both silent apart from her soft sniffs. She didn't look up. I seated down on the white couch then dragged her to sit on my lap, cradling her. She had one hand on my arm and the other on her lap. I wrapped my arms protectively around her for comfort. It was a very bad day for her. For someone who was so determined and had admirable skills.

"I guess everything can't work the way you want it..." she whispered in cracks slowly.

I brought her head to rest on my chest and let my hand stay there. She didn't deserve to be even slightly injured about it. I cared for her so tenderly and dearly that I didn't care about anyone or anything else at that moment...

**{Soon}**

We both had somehow fallen asleep, I thought as I drifted back to consciousness but keeping my eyes closed. My head was resting on hers. Her soft breathing, fluttering on my chest.

What a day... I guess she needs the rest. Maybe after the Platinum contest and during the Easter break I'll let the business go on leave... We've been all so busy.

Her breathing became more alive. I opened my eyes to see if she was waking. She was, just fluttering her tired eyelids.

I caressed her cheek as she became more aware of everything. "Dominic?.." she whispered tiredly.

I held her tighter to me. Why did I get the feeling that she would slip from my grasp?

"I'm here..." I responded also tired.

"I'm sorry... For putting you through this..."

"Hey, Renee will cool down soon. And then she'll come back... She's not tough like you." I said gently.

"But I'm not tough either..." she said drawing circles on my arm with her finger lightly. Her touch was like magic even if it was separated by cloth.

"Don't say that." I just said.

"Look at me Dominic." I did "I've been slapped, I'm pathetically tired, I'm way behind with paperwork, and I'm complaining to you. I try to act strong, but sometimes..." she pointed out.

"I'll help." I automatically said.

She looked at me in confusion. "Help what?" she asked.

"I'll help you with your paperwork." To be honest I love paperwork. I don't care how bad she feels to have me do it. Because I will help wether she likes it or not. "And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." I stated strictly.

"No." she simply ordered.

I then made a move to get up, making her have to get up as well. Then looked at my watch; 5:30 it said. Yes I have time. I then took her hand and dragged her towards the study to start work. I looked at her annoyed face and chuckled.

It was a lot but with my help and skills we should be done after an hour.

"Don't worry. You can pay me back later." I winked.

"Ugh! Fine!" she gave up.

Then we started work. And to be honest, we make a good team.

**{That Night}**

I sat at the dining table, again feeling lonely... This place was so big yet only one person lived in it... I thought through the events that had happened that day. I had never had a day so dramatic as today. It started that I was told really bad news, almost kissed Rosa, yet we sort of expressed our feelings... Hmm, dramatic...

Maybe some other time I'll get the chance. I hope so.

"Master Dominic, it seems you have some mail. From your father. I shall leave it with you." said Godfrey breaking my train of thought.

My father? I haven't talked to him in ages. Not counting business matters, for he was the one who put me on this path and practically set up my career.

After nodding my thanks, I opened the envelope to find an invitation looking card.

_'Dominic,  
On the twenty-seventh this month, I am holding a formal at your mansion to commemorate your businesses success.  
Don't worry about sorting out anything. I have already ordered everything that needs to be ordered. I just need your mansion's ballroom and for you to invite your colleagues, managers, and assistants.  
I hope to see you then._

Charles Lyons'

Oh wait it is a business matter...

Tonight I'll e-mail everyone an invite. And then head for a well earned rest. But wait! It was being held a day after the platinum contest! I realised. What joy if Rosa or maybe even Grace won it? Then it would be something to celebrate about.

After I finished sending the invitations, a new e-mail came up on screen. And unexpectedly it was from Felicity. I wonder why? We hardly even know each other. But after I read it, I wish I didn't. No... This isn't good...

**March / 22nd / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

I woke up at about 8:00 in the morning. And I must say it was the best sleep I had all year. Most of the drowsiness had been washed away. I should thank Dominic for being there for me... I blushed thinking about him. Yesterday we shared a personal intimate moment. Yet it wasn't dreamy enough. The kiss was ruined by a forty year old snobby woman, and I earned three scratches to the face.

I'm going to have to hack on the makeup on that area... And ignore the people who may call me a cakeface.

But Dominic. He had the biggest heart I knew. He helped me get through yesterday. The embrace was like flying. My face could still feel his strokes. My forehead could still feel his. My torso could still feel his warmth. And his heartbeats against my ear were still thumping. Our feelings towards each other were so clear now... But we needed to express them in full...

I got up and headed towards my laptop to see what I missed because I completely ignored everything but my bed last night. One message from Grace, one from... Renee? And one from Dominic.

Automatically I clicked on Dominic's one to find it was an invite to a formal at his mansion. A day after the competition...

I instantly replied saying I would go and gave him my thanks for yesterday.

Now... What to wear that night... Wait I had an idea!..

I was looking forward to this weekend!

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was as satisfying as it was for me. As always, reviews are always welcomed :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Once again another chappie and a week early I must say. Why? Well why not? Once again thank you for your reviews and so so. Keep them up, especially if you have any questions.**

**Okay but firstly I, myself, have a question. Okay, I don't know what Dominic's last name is and I've already written ten more chapters with a made up, but researched, last name. I called him Dominic Lyons (as probably seen in last chapter with his father's letter). The reason I chose Lyons is because It's a heavily used British last name (since Dominic's apparently a Brit), and I thought it suited him whith the lions mane and his hair. Well, I thought it did. Just so I can be reassured could I ask that if ANYONE knows it could you either PM me or review? It would be much of much use for me. Thank you for your time :)**

**And if there's any confusion about my spelling, for example the word colour (color in the US) that is because I live somewhere else in the world to the US and therefore different spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Style. Savvy/Boutique. In. Any. Way. Full Stop.**

* * *

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**8**

**March / 23rd / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

Today I was in a much better mood. These past couple of nights there had been no more parties due to most of the neighbours' complaints to front desk. Thank heavens that dilemma is finished.

Yesterday Renee had sent me an e-mail saying sorry for the way she had acted towards me. She said her dignity was drained away and stuff like that. But she'll also be working for Grace for the rest of the month since she still thinks she still needs to cool down. Which is fine by me, I guess.

So, all was good.

As I was hanging clothes on coat hangers, Felicity had come in, in a dramatic mood.

"Oh, my dear! The elegant belle I want to see." she said.

"Hi 's up?" I could hear from the tone in her voice that she was stressed.

"It's your boss. I had wanted to put him in a special part in the magazine since his company had become popular."

"Have you asked him?" I asked.

"Why of course darling! Only two nights ago I had e-mailed him to inquire about it. But he hasn't replied!"

That wasn't right. Usually Dominic would check his e-mails every hour. Maybe... Knowing Felicity... What she set up for him wasn't his forté... So I just had to ask.

"What did you ask him to do?"

"I had asked him if he would like to be lead guy for the hottest Eligible Bachelor Special. The magazine's ratings will surely rise then! I just need you to search him up and ask... Since you two are quite close." She winked.

I winced at that last par but what choice did I have? I want to hear him out first though.

"Fine. Next time I see him I'll ask." I assured.

"That is all I could ask for darling! Chao!" and then rushed off.

It was only ten minutes later when Dominic rushed into the boutique, with a worried look on his face... "Is _she_ here?!" He quickly asked rushing towards me looking around.

"Umm. It's only me here Dominic." I answered wondering who 'she' was.

"So Felicity hasn't come to you yet?" he said in a relieved tone.

So he had seen the e-mail. And it seems he doesn't want anything to do with it as well. Interesting."So you haven't replied to her message yet have you?" I smirked.

His expression turned annoyed. "Rosa. I'm not doing it. I don't see why I should do it."

"I knew it! You just couldn't tell her that could you!" I said.

He then grabbed the sides of my arms a look of worry spreading on his face again as his eyes darted to the windows. "Yes your right! But I need you to hide me! Now! She's coming back!"

I too looked at the window to see her slowly walk towards the boutique talking on her phone. I had no time to shove him into the back-room, but we were next to the stockroom... I hope he can fit in it...

Leaving his strong grasp I opened the door beside us and quickly motioned him in. "In quick! I know it's tight, but-"

"I'll take it!" he said immediately entering.

As I was shutting the door, Felicity entered the boutique, tired and annoyed.

"Gosh my dear,I just can't get a hold of him! Did you get in touch with him?" she asked.

I had to hold back the humour if I had said he would accept her offer, just to hear his reaction in the stock-room. But as always I had to hold back. "Yes I did. I'm sorry Felicity but his schedule is just too full at the moment. As you said, the company had become very popular."

"What a pity. Oh well I'll have to find someone better somehow.' (_Good luck with that..._) 'Thank-you for your help. I'll see you at the contest darling!" she said before leaving with a wave of her heavily, nail painted hands.

After she was out of view I finally got the impression that it was safe. "You can come out now Dominic." I sighed.

I then heard rumbling on the door, but no Dominic!

"Uhh. Dominic?.." I said. What's going on?..

"Your door's stuck!" he complained all muffled by the door.

"My door?! You own this place!" I retorted.

"Just get me out. It's cramped!" he complained.

I tried turning the door handle... But as Dominic pointed out, it didn't work! I then tried pulling it. Wobbling it! Nothing was working!

"It's stuck!.." I said gritting my teeth.

"Oh really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Just shut-up and help me open _your _door." I bit back.

We both then started pulling and pushing the door to open. But it didn't work. I was becoming desperate. What if emergency services had to get him out? Would they ask how he got in there?

'_Umm... Dominic was hiding from a lady.' _I would answer them. No doubt Dominic's ego would be ruined.

"Wait, Rosa. I've got something." he said.

I just ignored him and kept pulling the damn thing. Using all my might, I thought I suddenly heard a small creek. Was it starting to slowly budge?

But my satisfaction was cut off. I didn't realize Dominic actually meant he was doing a small run up towards the door, even with his lack of room. It swung open, pushing me out of the way on the floor and had Dominic fall on top of me. I grunted as my head sort of hit the ground hard. But I ignored it when the air was sucked out of my lungs as I was suddenly sand-witched between a hot man and cold tiles.

It was Dominic who was first to slightly get up on his knees. He must have seen the slight surprised pain on my face because he brought his arms carefully under me and lifted me up. As my back sort of lifted off the ground he brought his right hand under my sore head slowly, rubbing it gently. I was in so much shock that those seconds felt like nothing.

"My god, Rosa! Are you okay?!" he asked searching my face worriedly.

"Owww..." I moaned a reply. My head was too fuzzed up to say anything.

He then brought me into a tight heart-warming hug. The tightest I have ever witnessed.

"Rosa, I'm so, so sorry!" he kept whispering into my ear.

As I became aware of what was then happening, I realized I started stroking his hair. A motion to say I was fine. He slightly pulled back to look at my face. I saw his was full of apologies. He then brought his eyes to my attempt of hiding my scratches, which didn't work out as well as it should have. Sadness had spread across his face, remembering the recent event. He brought his hand up and started stroking my cheek lovingly. I closed my eyes concentrating on his soft strokes. In return I still was still grazing my fingers through his soft hair.

I let out a soft sigh as I felt my heart flutter once again. That divine feeling of being close to him. He then stopped and let his hand fall to my lower neck. I opened my eyes wondering why he had done so. He was still staring into my eyes. But this time, with intense passion. It made me... want him...

He started leaning in, eyes drooping. I closed my eyes to relish the moment. He pulled me tighter towards him... But as our breath became mixed... He halted his movements... What was going on? We finally have time, no distractions! I slightly opened my eyes to see his face looking down.

"I'm sorry..." he just said in a low tone.

I was too speechless to reply. But we were still in the same position.

"Rosa... I- I...' (I what?! Tell meeee!) 'I think you should have a break..." he sighed.

Oh...

He then started making a move but still clutched onto me. He got up and helped me get up as well. He let go of me making me sort of stumble since I was still a little dizzy from the hit. But before I fell Dominic put his hands on my back and shoulder trying to help me.

"Yeah... Maybe I should..." I said clutching my head feeling a headache form.

"I'm sorry, but I have a meeting on in three minutes. Thank-you for helping me..." he softly said cautiously letting me go.

"Okay... I'll see you at the contest..." I said slowly still sort of dizzy.

"Get well." he said before exiting the door caringly looking back at me.

I nodded slowly. Twice we attempted to kiss... But somehow we avoided it!..

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again. Please answer my question as asked earlier. I will update on Saturday (because I always do, except for today). Reviews and such are greatly, immensley, exquisitely appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yay! Almost near Chapter 10! I would like to thank Mary Jane's Oxfords and MorganEMotion for helping me with that Dominic's name dilemma. I'm starting to get really peeved at the game for not explaining things and I'm sorry I keep crapping on about it. Haha. To those who reviewed, I thank you as well. Your reviews always make my day and I feel as if I will do this story to the end... Whenever that is... Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: I only own that one Style Savvy Ds Game chip thing. Nothing else.**

* * *

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**9**

**March / 26th / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

The final contest; one that determines the best designer and boutique manager in the country. One that I am entering... One that I will win in...

I exited Dominic's limo, which he leant me just for show, before walking on the red carpet. There was cheering, flashlights from cameras, and people extending their arms to touch me. I'm glad I made a remarkable effort to make myself look good. Maybe a couple more Alvarado pieces than usual... But I still made myself look, well, just like me.

Before I entered the building I turned around towards the crowd and gave them a dramatic bow. Again that scored some more cheers. Obviously I sometimes feel a great satisfaction just from showing off and having the crowd go wild. Well, it is the last contest after all; better make the most of it.

I had arrived behind the curtain area where we designers would be introduced from in ten minutes, and I had Zoe wait for me in backstage with the other models. With my wins lately, Zoe has become one of the top models in the country. She would always thank me for having her achieve her wildest dreams. Have I really helped that many people? Constantly, every single day, I would be thanked by random customers who weren't buying anything. Just thanking me. Renee would thank me for not giving up our friendship after our little incident. Grace would thank me, well, I don't know why really. And Dominic, He just thanked me for being me. The great Dominic who, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be working like this. I wouldn't be in this very competition.

While I was thinking silently, I didn't realise Grace was approaching me...

"Hey dreamy!" she greeted mocking what I was doing.

I jolted, surprised after the silence. "Grace! What are you doing here?" I asked surprised holding my heavily beating heart. Well, chest.

Surely she shouldn't be here. Little did I realize it was so obvious why she was here. "What? I didn't tell you? I'm competing as well. Don't be surprised because it's me Rosa." she gave out a friendly chuckle.

"No, no. In competitions Grace, I only see you as my rival. I will beat you." I winked trying to keep up my professionalism and independence.

But I felt completely the opposite... Grace was the one who taught me most things. And while I was only her employee, she was the one who was famous. No one else... And if someone like Grace was entering, then how skilled would the other two girls be? How are my odds on winning?

No! You are going to win Rosa! I kept telling myself...

Then the curtains started to rise, having Rococco's voice boom over the large hall. "And here are your finalists! You all know who they are! Give them a round of applause!" she said.

The crowd went wild. Really wild, like I've never seen it before... Amazing...

"Now, to business. Today's theme shall be office comfort. You know those days you're in the office but need a comfortable outfit that looks the part. Look no further as the girls arrive with their outfits in five minutes. Now go!" she yelled.

I ran with the other contestants. Five minutes? Is she serious?! Oh well, I guess I'll be good at this week's challenge. It's only office outfits. I remembered how difficult the recent competitions were. Punk style, hippie style, etc. Never in my life had I wore hippie clothes, and never in my life did I expect to win that contest.

I chose a deep maroon halter top with a gold long necklace to go with it, long, airy, but neat, black pants, gold heels to go with the jewellery, and deep, red glasses, to keep with the theme. It was only a minute and I was proud of the result... I think... What if I just... No, I won't alter it!

I handed the clothes to Zoe pulling my face away. "Take it away from me Zoe, before I change it to something stupid!" I said dramatically.

"Wow... Rosa, this is great!" she said while leaving to the change rooms.

I opened one eye is shock, "Is it?.." But I had no response since I was meters away from people.

Well then... Now... Where's that nice, glitzy dress?

**{Dominic's POV}**

I was, again, sitting on the front row waiting for Rosa to come out. We couldn't see what was happening backstage because it was finals, which made it worse for me. What is Rosa doing? Is she fine? But I couldn't worry as I had Renee sit next to me blabbing on how amazing this was, and about the formal.

At least she didn't seem as interested in me anymore... As much. She may like me... But I have my interests going a different direction. Rosa. But I was too afraid to let it out just yet.

The last time we saw each other was the door incident... I still felt bad. For everything. I accidentally hurt her. I caressed her again, making my lust for her increase. And probably hers for me. She had let down her barriers and let me embrace her. Her sigh, her dreamy look, her relaxing hold. And yet again I blew it! I know how we both feel for each other. But before I stopped my kiss, a voice said to me that it just wasn't time yet... And I lied to her, saying I had a meeting... After that I made a promise to make more of an effort.

I looked up to see five seconds left on the timer, and noticed Rosa sit next to me with a really satisfied smile and a bit bigger bag than her usual handbag...

"You seem happy." I stated.

"Well, what can I say? It's just that I'm not! Why did I enter this contest?" she said still making her fake smile.

Knowing how worried she sounded I squeezed her hand, a gesture to say things were going to be fine. She looked at me with hope in her eyes. I smiled back.

**{Rosa's POV}**

"Okay chéries! Time is finally up. Tonight the judging will be a bit different. Instead of tallying I'm going to ask my colleague judges who they consider to be the best and the runner up! Ooh, the stakes are high tonight! Now, let all these petite models walk the catwalk! Together now!" Rococco announced.

The stakes were high... I was so nervous! My last contest of the year... People were depending on me to win, well some of them. I wanted to win. But... I was confused actually.

The four models strutted out together showing the differences. And I must say Grace's and mine stood out more. Grace had three quarter denim pants, a creamy blouse, showy sunnies, silver heels and accessories. It was a pretty normal ensemble but... Really good.

At the end of the catwalk, all the models did a different pose. Obviously I explained what sort of pose to Zoe which is keeping with the outfit.

Cheers, oohs, and lots and lots of noise was booming throughout the room. I saw Grace sitting next to Renee just at the corner of my eye fumbling with her hands.

"Good, models good. No excellent! This one's going to be tight! Now for the judges' opinions!" Rococco then left the stage.

The models stopped posing and stood at their current spot. Zoe really did well... She looked so confident. Did she really think so highly of my outfit? Did everyone else think the same way? Nerves made me unconsciously tighten my hand on Dominic's.

Only a minute later I saw Rococo leave the judging area and arrive to the stages stairs. Oh, I was nervous now!

Dominic squeezed back my hand to have me calm down, but again it didn't work!

"Ooh, this competition is close! Now for what we've been waiting for! I shall now call up the runner up! This belle was truly amazing, give it up for!.. Grace Liz!" Rococco announced.

Grace had happiness spread across her face as she got up. Everyone was clapping and cheering as she got on stage to collect her reward. I whistled loudly making her give me a stupid smile. But... I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She deserved to come first...

"Grace had made her delicious cake! But the winner added the cherry! Now! The country's very best, the one who got all the judges on their heels! Let's give it up for!..." She said before the drum roll started.

Oohhh! Hurry up! I bit my lip and squeezed Dominic's hand some more. My eyes were wide. Something happen already!

"Rosa Hurst!" she announced.

Oh... My... God... I let out a laugh and jumped out of my seat. I turned to Dominic who also got out of his and wrapped my arms around him. I was so happy! He twirled us around as I held onto him, laughing. Really laughing! Soon though, he stopped to let me go smiling at me. If there weren't so much noise he probably would've said something. I think.

Leaving him with my happiest face, I then went up the steps to collect a bunch of flowers, the platinum trophy, and my massive cheque! I turned towards Grace who seemed satisfied and smiled as I hugged her. Oh man! I had tears streaming down my eyes!

"I taught you well." she said as we parted.

"I only learn from the best to become the best." I winked at her making her smile bigger.

I gave out another dramatic bow to the audience. I was so happy!

Then Rococco spoke again silencing the crowd, "Rosa may be the best in the country, but is she the best in the world?.."

Wait? What?! I thought this was the end? I looked at Dominic who too looked confused.

"Yes, I see I have confused you all! Well, at the end of the year, Rosa will be competing against the worlds very best! A girl from every major country! Why, what is it? You wonder. Why, it's the International Fashion Contest of course! My dear Rosa that is when you'll be showing your true colours!"

I felt my stomach drop. Against the rest of the world... I felt myself freeze at the thought. Why me?!

I then felt Grace's hand on my back. "Rosa can do it! And we all will support her!" she yelled scoring the cheering crowd again.

Well it will happen at the end of the year I guess... I stepped forward. "Well!.. I guess they've got some competition now!" I said having the crowd scream louder.

I looked at Grace who nodded at me smiling. Stay positive.

**{Dominic's POV}**

I was walking out with Rosa. She seemed happy but something was holding her back. Her eyes looked distant... "Rosa, you've made me proud, no, the whole country proud. What's wrong?" I asked.

She kept looking forward her face frowning. "I don't really want to be best in the world..." she slowly said."I just... I don't know at the moment. I think this has gone too far..." she trailed off.

"You've got the rest of the year to make your decision. I'm sure if you say no and explain why, people will understand. Besides, there will be another contest next year." I tried to calm her down.

"But I don't want to disappoint anyone. They're all counting on me now. They all want me to be the best." she added.

I stopped and held her shoulder, making her turn around. When she stopped I held both shoulders and looked her square in the eyes. "I don't care what others think Rosa. They can say what they want. But that's them. I already think you're the best..." I said honestly.

She let herself slowly fall forward till her head was resting on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her protectively. She reckons she isn't ready... "Maybe..." she mumbled.

I'm glad no one was around apart from Godfrey who was waiting in the limo. The paparazzi would've swarmed us.

"Do whatever you want to do..." I said.

She lifted her head. "I'll wait and see." she said smiling.

"Godfrey will take you home. You then will rest and we'll see each other tomorrow night. I've got to speak to Rococco..." I said.

She nodded and gave me one last hug before parting. Not having her around me made me feel so cold. I always want her touch her, hold her. It was then I realised and started accepting that I loved Rosa...

* * *

**Your reviews are always welcome, no matter who you are. Hehe. Stick around because next week.. I've got a treat of a chapter. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi to all my lovely readers out there! Thank you for you're support. Ahh... The tenth chapter. To be honest, I'm so keen to see if this one pleases and satisfies all of you because I had so much fun writing it. I had to rewrite this five times to get it right and... I think it turned up really good. By the way, I hope I'm not taking too long or going to quick with Dominic's and Rosa's relationship. Any way, I hope this chapter is my best so far! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the franchise!**

* * *

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**10**

**March / 27th / 2010**

**{Dominic's POV}**

The mansion was absolutely hectic! There were people everywhere, setting up all the food, the band, just everything that makes a ball. I looked at my watch, 7:50pm. Guests will be arriving in ten minutes! I didn't know how people were going to clear up. And my father wasn't there to help me give out the orders, which was weird because he specifically told me he was going to come early. Maybe he has some business matters to attend to.

I felt uncomfortable in a full tuxedo. I do dress nicely, but never this formal. But then, how often do I have these formals? Despite the negatives, I think tonight will be... Fun. Everyone dancing, talking, just having a great time. I hope.

"So have we got the band ready, the food and drinks served, everything clean?.." I kept asking.

"Yes Mr. Miya. We're all done now." said a waiter.

I sighed with relief. Finally, it was ready. A whole day of preparation and no breaks. "Good, take half an hour off." I said.

Now to satisfying the guests. There was no doubt everyone would be happy. What did I even have to do? Just talk to people and have fun. That was all. But who was the host? It would have to be me during my father's absence maybe...

But before I could think anymore,the guests started entering the mansion. How many people did I invite again? About... Oh god... One ninety people, at least... I summed up in my head

Oh well... I put on a professional face and started greeting my guests.

It was only half an hour when all the guests had finally arrived ... Wait make that all but two. My father and Rosa. I just took it that my father had something to attend to. But Rosa... She was never really someone to arrive late. I hope she does come soon. Just seeing her. No doubt, when she enters people may most likely swarm her. She has really helped the company...

"Quite a large party, eh, Dominic? What's the occasion?" my friend Layne asked.

I had known Layne for as long as I could remember. We both had been childhood friends and we stayed that way for the rest of our lives, him being my only friend apart from Rosa. We now see each other mainly when it'sfor business reasons, since he's the industrial planner and partly architect. He was the one that built all the businesses that I own.

"You know why. In the past months, we've become one of the top companies in the country. My father thought it was time to celebrate that." I said too logically.

"Aka, the girl has made us famous." Layne stated nudging me.

I laughed. Layne wasn't much for words. But don't get me wrong, somehow his blunt answers and the things he says are always right. Just simpler than how other people would say it. And... He was making fun of me since I may sometimes mention how great Rosa is...

I put my fist on my hip and looked down chuckling. "Hmm, maybe."

Layne then brought his head closer to whisper something. "You know... Tonight would be a perfect time to... You know..." he started.

I didn't want to know what he was then going to say. I knew where he was getting at. But he was interrupted as an applause that filled the room.

Everyone was looking towards the entrance smiling. Smiling at Rosa... As I laid my eyes on her, my heart just about exploded with lust. She was definitely the definition of beautiful. Her long wine red hair was mostly curled and draped over her left shoulder, but some short pieces were left on the right to frame her face. She was wearing a familiar strapless dress... The one she admired from her first contest! Except in rose gold. It had little detail, but it at the same time, showed her petite sort of curvy figure, and most of her right leg because of where the dress had a split. She wore dark red jewellerythat complimented the dress. And it just all worked out! She was amazingly beautiful...

She smiled biting her lip at the attention. She did this. She made us popular. She deserved it. After she had been applauded, Grace and Renee came up to her and hugged her, with Grace's boyfriend hanging behind.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" said Layne behind me.

I hummed in agreement still mesmerised by her appearance. She really was...

"And so is that black haired chick with her and Grace..." he randomly said interrupting my trance.

"Who? Renee?" I asked turning towards him in slight shock.

He was still staring at her as I looked at him. "Renee, pretty name..." he said.

I wasn't much for talking about girls or giving advice but... "Layne... You should talk to her." I said.

He looked at me a slight blush creeping up. He then started thinking. "Yeah maybe..." he said starting to turn towards the buffet.

I just laughed and followed.

**{Rosa's POV}**

Tonight Dominic's mansion was looking amazing. Everyone was dressed so nicely, people were conversing, and Grace and Renee were talking to me like all the past dilemmas were nonexistent. But it was mostly Grace and I who were talking, "I'm so proud of you. I'm not even saying it because I'm your friend. You have done us all a favour." she said.

I smirked. I really didn't know what to say.

"Well... I.. Just did what I could." I said embarrassed and touched.

"Haha. You don't like compliments, do you?"

I shrugged smiling. "It's just... So overwhelming, I guess. I'm not used to all this."

"You will soon. I promise. By the way, you look awesome!" she said looking at me top to bottom.

I blushed and chuckled, a bit speechless, "Now you're just pushing the compliments!" I said back making her let out a satisfied laugh. Then Grace's boyfriend Isaac appeared behind her holding her hand. Wow... They both look so happy together... I wonder if I could ever be like that...

"Grace. Come dance with me." he said hovering over her ear and caressing her hand.

"Hmm, okay." she said back. "Rosa I'll be back. Have fun guys!" she said to Renee and I.

Speaking of Renee... Why was she so quiet? I looked at her and saw that her eyes were preoccupied. I trailed her eyesight to Dominic and the guy next to him, Layne. He and I met on a couple of occasions recently. He was tall like Dominic, had slightly tanned skin, a bit musclier due to being a builder, had brown neat shoulder length hair, and bright blue eyes. Not my type but still quite hot.

But maybe he was Renee's type... "You looking at your crush?" I cheekily pointed out.

"That guy is sooo dreamy..." she almost whispered.

"Well... Make a move." I randomly pointed out.

They would be a good couple... Their personalities , acting without thinking. Kidding! Actually… it's spot on…

She looked at me sort of embarrassed, "Rosa... Will you come with me?.." she asked giving me shy puppy dog eyes.

Wow! She isn't going all overly crazy like she was with Dominic. Maybe he was her type. At that question I held her arm and walked towards the two men. About halfway through she made me let go so it didn't look like I was forcing her or anything.

"Rosa!.." said an almost speechless Dominic.

I couldn't help but blush as he looked at me. Top to bottom, just like Grace.

"Dominic, hey." I greeted smiling before turning my attention to Layne. "Umm, hey Layne. You haven't met my friend Renee yet have you?" I introduced.

Renee actually gathered some wit and smiled at Layne, "Hi there..." she said.

Randomly but cutely, Layne held Renee's hand and kissed the top of it. "A pleasure, Miss Renee." he sleekly said.

So he was sort of a ladies' man... I smirked satisfied as Renee smiled and blushed. They would look cute together. Oh heck they both look cute now and they just met each other!

"So what's up?" I asked.

"The company apparently." said Layne looking at Dominic. "We're celebrating our popularity and success. Maybe because of a girl who is standing with us?" he directed at me.

Again I felt myself look down. I wasn't that good... But then, maybe I shouldn't be shy. I thought of impressing him, not for my sake though... "Well, I couldn't have done it without Renee..." I said.

He then looked at Renee with a sparkle in his eyes. "Y'know..." he started "The next songs gonna start... You wanna dance?" he asked her.

Wow this was going quick. She even nodded in agreement before he took her hand gently and walked away with her. Both mesmerized by each other. I smiled at them satisfied then turned towards Dominic who was still gently looking at me.

"You're beautiful..." he said to me lowly.

I smiled at him as he looked into my eyes. He was dressed nicely too. He had a tuxedo on. But unlike most guys he had his black tuxedo unbuttoned, and no tie on. He was very attractive...

"I..Uh... Not really..." I stumbled.

One minute I would be outgoing, the next really shy... I really have to improve on that… He stepped closer to me looking down. "You really are..." he said still dreamily looking at me.

**{Dominic's POV}**

Rosa, tonight she was shining... She was the one star in my night sky... I would've said these things to her. But these cheesy lines never came. Just her beauty and my staring into her eyes.

I put my hand out towards her arm. I placed it on her shoulder, still looking at her eyes which were looking back at mine, and traced my fingers down her soft skin to her hand. "Dance with me?.." I asked her.

She just nodded. What words are there to say to each other anymore? Words couldn't express emotion. I felt more like just touching her, tonight. Not sexually though... Tonight felt like the right time to do this. I guided her to the dance floor, hand in hand, in the waltzing position. But we weren't waltzing; it was more relaxing and nice, but still kept pace.

I drew her waist in closer, to feel her comforting warmth. Oh how I missed that... We both stared in each other's eyes only concentrating on each other. God, she was amazing. All the flowers in the world couldn't compare to her own beauty. My hand drew to the middle of her back. It made her eyes flutter in enjoyment. I'll always want to please her.

"Dominic..." she just said.

I looked down at her. The look of longing danced in her eyes. She started stroking the side of my neck. Making my nerves shoot electricity through my body. I didn't flinch though. It was enjoyable.

"Rosa..." I said back.

Only her name was the word that meant so much to me...

Then our dancing came to a close as the music slowed down to stop. We stepped back to gather ourselves, when one of my managers tapped Rosa on the shoulder. She turned to him sort of surprised, leaving my grip. I had to prevent myself from giving him a sharp look. The guy was a real playboy. The only reason I hired him as a manager is because he's so damn good at the job. Too bad he's not good socially... He gave Rosa a sly smirk as she saw him. "Shall you dance with me next Miss Rosa?" he asked.

She slowly looked back at me as if to ask for permission. I regretfully nodded at her to go for it, making her turn back towards the guy. "Okay." she said as he almost greedily took her hand for the waltz.

I stood back to where Layne and Renee were standing after the dance. I didn't really say anything, just eyed off Rosa with the manager. I was never too friendly with him. He would always make witty remarks on the most random of things, and eye off every attractive girl that was in his vision.

The music had started, and already he was having a go at her. He was flirting! During every move his hand movements would slowly wander off, making me annoyed. No, I felt a dark emotion crawling through my chest. It was foreign, a mixture of hate, want, greed and desperation. Jealousy. Never before had I ever felt jealous. All my life I had been happy. I was successful, had a good job, good pay, met friendly people through life. It is now that I've found Rosa, the one that has unlocked these pleasurable feelings, who I don't want to let go. I couldn't let that happen.

The things he would say, which I had no idea what, made her give out a shy, embarrassed look. I was jealous. I didn't want guys flirting with her! Then one thing really set me off... As the he finished twirling her, he drew her into him and whispered something into her ear. The look on her face was pure shock. My heart couldn't take it! I started towards them. But someone stopped me. "Dominic-" said Layne's voice.

"What?!" I yelled before realizing how I took that, "I'm sorry... It's noisy in here... What?" I again asked but nicely.

"You want a drink? I'm gonna get one for Renee and I." he said unfazed.

"No, no. Maybe later." I answered.

"Alright then. Hey, where's Rosa?" he asked.

"Behind dancing" I glumly said.

He looked behind me to where I pointed, "Umm... No she's not..." he said surprising me.

I looked back to see the guy dancing with another girl. Where did Rosa go?! "I'll be back." I said leaving the two.

Oh! What did he say?!

**{Rosa's POV}**

I had just left Dominic's arch staircase from the ball area and made it to the balcony, breathing. Was I just hallucinating? Did that guy really just say the most sexually...Inappropriate things? I was so shocked that I needed to leave, so I politely left.

"_You know... I hope you dance better 'somewhere else" than you do right now... It's so... Delicious..."_

Argh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I thought shaking my head. I just need to calm down.

I looked at the sky. It was well into the night now. No moon, dark, and super starry! I looked at them mesmerized. The sky is so big. There were purple and blue wispy colours from the Milky Way (Thank you science class). The night sky is just magical. I've always been so mesmerised by the mystery and beauty of the sky. Then suddenly I saw a shooting star- no two- no a THIRD! Oh yay! I get to make three wishes! How... rare... but cool.

"Did you make a wish Rosa?.." asked Dominic's voice after I thought them out.

I turned my head to him, seeing he was leaning on the doorframe. I smiled "Yeah... But I'm not telling you." He smirked back and started towards next to me. "Did you make one?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said looking at the sky.

"Mind telling me?" I cheekily asked.

"Then it wouldn't happen. Surely you know the rules." he smirked.

"Rules... Won't stop me from wanting to know..." I said.

**{Dominic's POV}**

My wish... Well it was obvious. I looked at Rosa who was still looking at the sky. She looks so peaceful.

I walked over next to Rosa just looking at her. Her skin glowing in the night light. I couldn't help but touch the exposed part of her back. That soft, smooth, warm skin. She didn't flinch or move at all, maybe goose bumps appeared from the touch, but I kept caressing her upper back and looked at her beautiful figure.

Seeing her close her eyes taking in the moment, I subconsciously moved behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. In recognition she put her hands on mine and leaned her head in the crook of my neck. I gently nuzzled behind her ear, touching her hair and enjoying her company. I don't think I was even thinking straight.

I brought her body closer to me, even though it was hardly possible, making her lace her fingers between mine. Her scent was the usual sweetish rosewater smell. Everything always evolved with roses for her. But I didn't find it a problem. It was actually flattering.

I traced my lips from her right shoulder and slowly went up and across her jaw line inhaling her scent. I heard the softest of sighs come from her chest as I got closer to her lip area. But I didn't make it there yet. I wanted to savor the moment before I get there.

I slowly turned her around to face me and had the side of my face touch hers. I could now feel her fast heartbeat and deep breaths. My hands cupped her upper back feeling both skin and silk. Her hands were again stroking my hair softly. We were so close.

I then traced my lips down the opposite jaw and stopped on her chin and slightly moved my head away, directly in front of her face. Keeping my eyes closed I whispered sweet things to her making her body draw closer to mine. I didn't even know what I said but I knew she liked it.

"Dominic..." she lightly sighed.

"Mine..." I said breathlessly.

She rested her head on my shoulder as I started placing the softest kisses on her neck. Just lightly slowly covering the exposed parts.

We both held each other tightly with mixed emotions forming as one and my kisses drawing nearer to her cheek.

But then our pleasure was halted as I heard Layne's voice. "Dominic, the people want you to make a toast- Uh... Whoa!.. Uh sorry. Am I disturbing you? The toast can wait..." he said awkwardly.

I stayed in the same position with my back turned on Layne but Rosa's and my head were parted more. I was annoyed. The one perfect time! "No it's fine. I'm coming..." I said through sort of clenched teeth not looking at him.

"Right!.." he then said before rushing off.

I'm gonna kill him...

Rosa's head landed on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders knowing she was too annoyed. This can't keep happening! "I'm sorry Rosa...-" I started before the softest of kisses landed on my lower cheek. I looked at her a bit surprised. And all I saw was her sad smile.

"It's fine... Just make people happy..." she whispered.

"You're amazing..." I said.

She then put on a real smile. "Hey if we don't really see each other for the rest of the night, I want you to know that I'm going to see you tomorrow. I've got a surprise that I want you to see!.." She said lightly as we started walking off to inside.

I laughed as we were hand in hand. "But you surprise me every day."

"Well this one's sort of special." she said.

You're special Rosa... I thought.

Now, to the speech.

**{Rosa's POV}**

As we re-entered the mansion everyone was still laughing and dancing. Too preoccupied to see us come in together. We separated our hands knowing we didn't want the public knowing or thinking anything was going on between the both of us.

I found it saddening that every time Dominic and I have our intimate moments, we're always interrupted or find out we're too busy. Oh please let us go soon! I pleaded in my mind.

I gave a last smile to Dominic who too looked sad and annoyed. He nodded to me, standing behind the stairs balcony ready to make a toast. He motioned for the musicians to stop as I found and stood with Renee and Layne. Layne kept giving me looks which made me uncomfortable. He saw what happened... He saw us...

The crowd stopped talking realizing Dominic was the one who stopped the music. He then put on his fake smiles, "Everyone, I would like to make a toast." he started.

No you wouldn't! You were too busy!.. I loudly thought in my head.

"Never in the company's history have we been so popular. We have achieved a heap in this short year, and for that I am proud. My father's proud. You all should be proud to become something big."

The crowd gave out a short cheer for themselves. I smiled. Everyone looks so happy.

"But, would all of this have been done without our newest manager? She has done the unthinkable in only less than three months, and has become number one boutique manager in the country. Because of her, our sales and small businesses have reached bursting point in popularity!.. And I think we owe it to her..." he looked at me with dreamy eyes.

Everyone then turned around to look at me. Wow... So many eyes... What were they going to do?.. But instead of keeping the moments silence everyone burst onto cheers and applauses. I on the other hand burst into happiness and shyness. Surely I'm not that big of a reason...

As the crowd died down Dominic spoke again, "In addition to our success and hard work, I am letting you all take the Easter break off!"

That brought up more cheers as Dominic finished his sentence. He nodded towards everyone satisfied and started walking down the stairs. When he reached the last step people started swarming him to thank him and talk, I guess. Everything was going well. Everything will go better once I tell Dominic my big idea...

The rest of the night was spent being social and getting to know other managers, and managing one final dance with Dominic, who still seemed eager to take me away. He apologized for the interruption, and I sarcastically thanked him for mostly mentioning me in the speech.

Everyone was happy.

* * *

**A/N: And so will I be when I finally put up the chapter where they may or may not KISS! Reviews and such are always welcome. Have a good week all.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another week another chapter. Even... though... it's a bit late. Sorry! Anyway, I hope my last chapter was awesome (except for the minor mistakes. I saw them after I submitted my work. ARRRGGHH!) For those of you who liked it. TTTHHHAAANNNKKYYOOOUUU! So now Rosa's and Dominic's relationship is forming! Yay. So now, let's read on.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**11**

**March / 28th / 2010**

**{Dominic's POV}**

It was morning. About 10:00 in the morning... I had my breakfast and marvelled at how well the party had packed up. The mansion was cleaner than before the party. I hope it wasn't a dream... So much happened last night. So much happiness! Except for when I had a good old chat to Layne about what he saw on the balcony... God I don't really want people knowing. I could easily be on news headlines or on the front cover of the magazine that's going to launch next week.

Shaking the embarrassing part of the night. I headed into the study to do work...

Speaking of last night; I remember Rosa saying she was coming over today. Apparently she's showing me something special... She's always moving. I guess that is also another reason I really like her...

The mansion was quiet today... No people. Not even Godfrey since I let him take Sunday's off so he could rest and see his family.

Once I had entered my study the phone rang. Funny... No-one rings these days... I picked it up anyway, "Hello, Dominic Miya here..." I said phone formal.

A trembling voice was herd from the other side, "Mr Miya... I'm sorry but..."

What I heard absolutely broke me...

**{Rosa's POV}**

I found myself smiling, trying hard to contain my excitement for the big idea I was going to tell Dominic.

I was about to knock on the big mansion door, but hesitated as I remembered him telling me just to come in since it was only him that was home. So... I did. As I shut the door upon entering, I saw that he wasn't around... I thought he'd greet me or something. Maybe he's working in his study... Oh, God I hate walking through people's houses! I don't live here!

Before I had entered I heard sniffling coming from the room. Automatically I was concerned and worried. Had something happened?Please let it not be Dominic.I entered the room slowly and quietly to find Dominic leaning his arm on the side of the window looking down. It was him that was crying... I didn't greet him, just slowly walked towards him, putting my stuff down on the chair and then placing my right hand on his shoulder. Just for comfort.

He made less sad noises but continued to stay in his position. I walked closer and slowly and lightly rubbed his black, jacket clad shoulder. "Dominic?.." I softly said.

It took him a while before he turned his face towards me. His eyes red and teary from crying, and the rest of his face sad and heart sank at the expression. He couldn't look me square in the eyes, because of embarrassment. But I didn't care. I wanted to help him; I wanted to know what was wrong.

"Dominic..." I found myself saying again.

He slumped down in the window sill seat and had his head hanging down. He was truly emotionally broken. But I was determined to make him feel better, even if it was just a little.

I crouched down to lean on my knees, hand still on his shoulder. And looked up to his downward lost face.

He looked into my concerned eyes but they still looked distant, "Dominic... What's wrong?.." I said softly trailing my hand on his shoulder to be on the side of his face.

I let him take a while to gather his answer, let him take a while to clear up his throat, "My father... He didn't... make it to the formal... Last night he... Died from a heart attack..." he struggled.

My eyes went soft not wide, I wanted to comfort him rather than be shocked. But I was majorly shocked. I put my hand on his cheek, to feel his warmth and to wipe tears away. To lose a father... To lose someone youloved and worked with for your whole life... Dominic's father was truly looked up by him.

"He couldn't be happy with us last night..."He finally said closing his eyes.

But that was totally wrong, "No, Dominic. Your father... If anything, he would've been proud to know you would be happy after last night... Above everything else... He knew that the formal would've been right for you," I guessed.

He looked at me surprised. I stroked his cheek to calm him down. But... No he should let out his sadness. He can't keep something like this in any longer! "Dominic... I know... It hurts... Don't keep this emotion in... Or it will keep hurting you..."

Believe me... I know... I thought.

He looked away for a moment, "Rosa... I can't have this as your problem too..." he softly said.

"It's not going to be my problem... I'm just here for comfort... For you..."

That convinced him. Automatically he slowly drew me in like a child and his Teddy and buried his head on my shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders trembling. And I stroked his upper back and neck. I knew he needed me. I could feel the burning fresh tears on my shoulder. His cries were soft, but I didn't expect bellowing anyway.

I knew Dominic looked highly at his father. He was the one that set him up for life. He was the one that raised him while his mother stayed in England. He was the one that just was a highlight in his life... Dominic told me as much.

A father that cared deeply for his child...

Every minute he held onto me tighter, afraid to let go. I was afraid of losing him, emotionally. I didn't want him to space himself from everybody. I would hate myself for it.

After his breathing and sobs slowed I lifted my head away slightly to turn and give him a sweet, heartfelt kiss on the cheek.

I could feel a small smile on his face grow since his face was still resting on my shoulder. "You are truly my light..." he whispered.

He said the cheesiest of things, but I didn't really care since they had depth into my heart.

"I just... want to make people happy..." was all I honestly said. I say that a lot...

I would rather other people happy rather than myself.

He pulled his face away but still hung onto me. I wiped his tears clear, softly on his face. He softly smiled at me which made me feel like I had probably helped him. He deserves it.

After moments of looking at each other, me kneeling on my knees, him sitting, he spoke again, "You had to show me something?.." he smiled looking towards the files and back at me.

I had completely forgotten! But... "Are you sure? Is it the right time?" I asked.

"My dad wouldn't want me to be sad over him, ever. And it'll get my mind off him." he said still keeping that smile.

I smiled back. Well if he said so...

I grabbed the folder from behind me and then he lifted me up to sit on his lap. I was surprised but I didn't protest.

"Well since my success..." I started a bit sarcastically, "I was thinking of having Aveira... Renovated..." I said slipping out the paper that had my plans and design.

He looked at the design in admiration. It was a sort of fantasy, ballroom theme. In my opinion I thought the design would suit all brands (as I would be having sections for each brand), and I just fell in love with the style. The walls would be coloured black and the swirly posts and wall edging would be coloured a turquoise, blue (and glow with installed lights). Seeing his happiness made me excited.

As he looked at the papers he read things like the tools we would need, etc. As he did that, he had his arm was wrapped around my back and had his hand stroke the skin of my arm. I knew it hurt him when we were apart. We weren't even officially a couple! But I still liked it. Slow and steady.

"I think it will work." he said satisfied after a while, "But after that government thing could you afford it?"

"Of course. Remember I saved my contest winnings and put it all towards this." I said.

He smiled at me. Obviously proud I was so organized. "Do you want Layne's team to help?" he asked.

"I was thinking... Probably for the industrial hard bits, and then maybe I could help with things like when we get up to painting and decorations fitting. Oh! And since we're on holidays the others would still like to work for a bit, Renee, Grace and Grace's boyfriend said they'll help the painting. And Layne said he'll help throughout too."

They all seemed more than happy to when they offered to help.

"I'll help too." he quickly offered.

I looked at him softly smiling. "If you really want to."

"Then we start straight away! The sooner we start the sooner we can admire it."

"How long do you think it'll take?" I asked.

"Probably less than a month since the design is so open. Even if you asked to turn the top story into the break-room."

I wanted to always use upstairs because the space was so unused. The break-room now would turn into the shop itself. Yay! More space!

"You seem eager." I commented facing him.

He turned his head to face me, his face sincere and honest, "I would do anything for you."

Aww... That's cute... I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder facing his warm neck. He rested his head on my own head, and touched my hair with his hand.

"Then... I'm glad, if that's what you want..." I said slowly.

Then after that no words were said. We had somehow, sometime, ended up with him lying on his back on the window chair/couch (It was long enough) and me lying on top of him. My head resting on his beating chest. His hand still on the back of my head, stroking. His other hand was hanging over the edge holding mine. He needed rest. He wanted me...

We were so comfortable being in each other's company. He definitely liked it more than me. But... It was for a reason. I like Dominic, I really do. But there's always been a warning sign being dug up in my brain.

I was afraid of losing him if we got too close. Just afraid.

As I snapped out of my thoughts I realized Dominic had fallen asleep. I heard his light snoring and his deep breaths beneath my head. I smiled. He needs this. He deserves everything. Only a minute later I joined him in the world of dreams.

* * *

**A/N: STILL NO KISS! Oh well... maybe next chappie? Hehe, only I know :) Reviews and such are always welcome! Hugs to Roses Cry fans! See you next week.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow... Sorry guys for the really late update. My PC crashed and all my story was deleted. But luckily I had an un-edited version on my i-pod. :) There still may be mistakes in this chapter because I was so angry. Hehe. Anyway, here's the wanted chappie.**

**Disclaimer: Surely by now you know I own nothing...**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**April / 6th / 2010**

**{Dominic's POV}**

It was after a week of renovating and destruction, Aveira was already up to the painting and decorating stage. Way ahead of schedule. Renee, Grace, Isaac, Layne, Rosa and I were mostly the only ones onto the project now. We had started the painting yesterday. Black walls and a bit of turquoise. Renee had an outburst thinking Rosa had gone all Goth or something. That girl never thinks before she says anything...

We were all happy talking while painting, thinking back to the good times. Yes... It was refreshing. Probably a bit more refreshing than paperwork and I love paperwork. We were probably more relaxed than yesterday. Somehow we all ended up having a paint war. At the time Rosa hadn't been in the shop. But... When she soon entered, she wasn't impressed... So she dunked a massive brush into the can and sprayed us all in black paint, gut laughing. Yeah it was an expensive mess but was it worth it? Maybe, if you were looking for fun...

I smiled remembering that. I hadn't seen her so happy in my life. Her big dream was coming true.

I heard a chuckle come from Grace's direction catching everyone's attention. We all looked at each other than at her with confused faces. After some questioning silence Renee just had to break it and ask, "And I thought you weren't weird Grace... What's so funny?" Then Renee stood up suddenly looking worried looking at herself. "Have I got some paint on me? Do I look ugly?!" she asked quickly.

Grace looked at us sort of embarrassed, "Oh, no. I was remembering the times when I would help my parents paint the house when I was a child. We would muck about. Doing this just reminded me." she said.

Renee gave her a smile, "You always loved your parents didn't you." she mentioned sitting back down.

"Well I'll admit I was spoilt. They always treated me nicely because of the only child thing. We had some happy moments..." she said closing her eyes as if imagining.

I smiled sadly. Everyone's childhood sounded so normal... Well, the ones that I knew of. "What about you Dominic? I'm sure your childhood was cool, being rich and all." Renee said.

Cool? Maybe... "My mother moved to Europe after I was born. So it was my father who raised me. My parents weren't divorced at all. But I think staying with my dad helped. Yes he was strict, and made me do jobs and work hard. But... Maybe it was worth it... I'm glad to have met him." I said. I then felt Rosa's hand on my arm. I looked at her and her face showed how proud she was.

I smiled back at her knowing the reason she was proud of me was because I wasn't letting my father's passing get to me.

"You never told me that." blurted out Layne. "My parents just let me do whatever I wanted to do. Mostly... I was a.. a bit rebellious. But I'm not going to mention what I did." he said then.

"Ooh! So your rich and rebellious then." said Renee excitedly.

"You could say that..." he said back sleekly smirking at her.

She blushed as he looked at her "...I like that..."

They both then blushed looking at each other. I didn't know what Layne saw in Renee, but I wasn't going to say anything...

Most of us started talking about our childhood memories and family memories after that. Everyone, except Rosa who'd been surprisingly quiet and blank looking while painting...

Grace was the first one to point that out though. "Hey Rosa, you've been awfully quiet lately. How was your childhood?" she asked.

She looked at all of us individually still quiet. It took her a while before she answered though. "Yeah... It was alright... I, uhh. I think we need to get more paint, we're sort of going low..." she said before hurrying off.

Strange. If I didn't know any better I would've let that pass... But, something was a little off. She didn't sound happy at all. No, she wasn't happy. It's just like me when I rejected eating the mushrooms then having to explain a lie to her. I was a little concerned. I would've thought someone like her would brag on about their past. But...

Obviously Isaac didn't know any better because he just went along with it. "Yeah, it's getting close to lunch. Hey Grace. Come with me to get wraps for everyone. I'm getting kinda hungry." he pointed out.

Wow lunch already? Time really flies when you're busy... That doesn't make any sense since I'm practically always busy.

"Okay, but umm can we stop at my house for a sec. I've got to get some things.." she said getting up before the two of them left.

I heard Renee and Layne start sweet talking each other, so I rolled my eyes at their cheesiness and turned towards where Rosa should be, to... Leave them... In peace.

Luckily I found her where we stored the extra paint tins in the back room. I admired how determined she was with getting the project done. And admired how nice she looked, despite how less neatly she was dressed. She wore black shorts and a light red singlet. It was getting much warmer now that it was spring, so then more skin was revealed showing me her beautiful form. I don't mean to sound like a paedophile either. She just is beautiful.

I walked towards her. "You need help?" I softly asked her.

"If you want." she simply said with only a small smile.

She still was acting weird... She's not herself. Usually she was open towards me, especially knowing how close we were.

But I couldn't keep the question in for long, "You okay? I mean, you seem quiet today..." I softly said.

She stayed quiet for a moment, but then gave a sigh looking at me, "I'm fine, really. Just... I was concentrating on getting the walls done. I didn't mean to act rude..."

"No, no!" I quickly said turning her to look at me, she took it the wrong way, "I didn't say you were rude. I just... You didn't seem like yourself before and I was concerned..." I honestly said.

"It's okay, what I said just came out wrong..." she smiled again.

I smiled back at her. Maybe she was just tired.

We both stood up to go back to the main room, but before I entered, I saw something that halted my actions. I instantly turned around shocked.

"What is it?" asked Rosa with a worried expression.

What I saw... I was horrified. It was too soon surely! I had found Renee and Layne making out... And... It wasn't all too pleasant. Especially if you know you have friends in the same building. Do they not have any dignity?

"Turn around..." I just whispered.

But instead of doing that she peeked out the door but instantly came back shocked.

"Yeah... We'll just sit down here for a bit..." she blankly said.

So as she said, we both sat down on the cold floor next to each other. Both of us silent, recovering from what we had seen. But then suddenly, Rosa jumped up in quiet excitement, "Hey!" she said.

That made me jump. So suddenly, she was all jumpy... "What?" I asked.

"I found a jellybean tin!" she exclaimed picking up the full colourful tin. I smiled. She acted like a child. "Can we open it? Pullleeeessseee?" she asked sweetly giving me cute eyes.

I chuckled as I took the tin off her and placed it in front of me. She sat down opposite of me waiting for me to open it. When the lid popped sweet flavours filled the air. She instantly took out a pink one and placed it into her mouth.

"Oh my god. I haven't had a jellybean since I was thirteen!" she said.

Thirteen! That was no way to live! Yeah maybe I wasn't much of a sweet tooth but I really do like jellybeans.

I placed a jellybean in my mouth and winced at the gross liquorice flavour. God I hate it! What idiot even invented black jellybeans? "I thought you were crazy eating the black one." she said eating a purple one.

"Well... I was curious..." I lied.

"You're crazy more like it..." she smirked.

So it's back to this... Being cheeky...

"Well someone should eat the black ones." I said crossing my arms as if I was right.

She didn't say anything straight away. Instead it looked like she had a thought. "You know what we should do?" she started. "We should eat all the good ones and leave the gross ones for everyone else... No, give them to Renee and Layne for being disgusting!"

I laughed at that. She was so unpredictable. That's another reason why I like her so much...

"You can. I'll just blame it on you." I smirked back.

"Aww..." she sighed. "It's the thought that counts."

I chuckled again. Being with her always made life fun.

"We're back!" said Grace. "We got wraps, and I thought I should show you guys some photos... Ooh, Jellybeans!"

"Get your hands off them!" Rosa jokingly yelled pulling the tin to her chest protectively.

"I'll go get the other guys..." said Isaac.

Rosa's and my head perked up. No don't go there!.. I tried mentally warning him.

But before we could protest, he had already seen what was happening...

"Oh, keep it in guys!" he sarcastically said to the two.

"Isaac!" Grace shouted.

Rosa and I just sat still in embarrassment, looking at each other in blank shock.

"Stop being so jealous!" Layne shouted.

"Layne!" Shouted Renee like Grace before.

We are a weird group of people... I then realised.

Halfway through having lunch, on the floor I might add, Grace brought out her photos from her handbag.

"Jeez Grace... A bit behind on the times there..." Renee blurted yet again.

But obviously Grace didn't take much offense on what Renee said, "How so?!" she asked.

Renee then lifted up her iPod touch and started twirling it in front of her, "In the 21st century, last I saw, we used these things to look at photos." she said.

"Shut up!" she jokingly yelled, "Anyway, since we were talking about our childhood, I thought I should show you guys these. It's photos of me and my family travelling around the country one year." she said excitedly handing them out to everyone.

What was handed to me was a photo of Grace with her parents posing at a fête. She was much younger but by the look of things Grace completely looked the same... Except for her now being taller.

She and her family looked really happy, laughing at whatever was happening. Her hands were full of lollies too. She lived up to her word. She was happy when she was a child.

There wasn't really much to observe so when I thought I had seen enough a sat closer to Rosa who was just staring at another photo. I couldn't read her expression though because her hair was in the way.

The photo was of Grace and her parents running at the beach, again having fun.

Grace must've seen us looking at the photo so she commented on it, "That was when we were at Hollywood. It was the most expensive part of the trip, but definitely worth it." she said.

"You guys look like you had a lot of fun." I said.

"Oh it was. My parents did anything for me, just so we could be happy all the time."

Grace then moved to see what Isaac was looking at.

I looked back at Rosa and not the photo this time. She was so quiet today... Usually she'd ask questions about their trip, but... She just didn't. She tucked some hair behind her ear, giving me a better view of her face. And all I saw was that it was blank. She didn't smile, yet she didn't look sad. And her usually alive eyes were very distant. It made me want to question her again but I couldn't. It didn't feel right.

Much later, around six o'clock, we started to pack up. It was funny. I predicted the room to take less than a month, but with the way we're going it'll only take us an hour or two to get the walls done now. And then we would have to leave it to the decorators to put in the details and furniture. So soon. I think I'm now the king of terrible predictions... And Rosa, no doubt, would mention my fault.

I was happy that tomorrow was so soon though. It will be the best! It will be the best because it's Rosa's birthday. We all were keen. We thought we'd get in tomorrow at about eight and get the painting done and then Rosa would come in to see a fully painted shop later on. We said we'd meet up about nine thirty in there but was all part of the plan.

Grace had already planned the birthday cake. And then soon after we were thinking of going to the beach. Apparently there was going to be a heat wave... In the middle of spring? Somehow... But then, I rarely listen to the weather reporters.

And not to mention, I had a big present ready for her... I'm not good with these things but I know she'll like it. Shell like it so much she'll punch my arm. I may have... Spoilt her. But for good intentions.

Before I left the boutique I gave Rosa one last long hug before we departed for the night. God I want to tell her everything! She must've felt my excitement because she made a mention parting her head from my chest to look at me, "You seem happy.." she said smiling.

I smiled softly to her, so beautiful, "It's just... Been a good day." I said still holding her waist, her with her arms on my shoulders.

I then noticed her smile slightly twitch then came back to being sweet. I wonder why...

"I'm glad then. I better go sleep now. It's been a big day."

I gave her one last hug, but a little quickly this time. Yes Rosa... It has, and tomorrow will be bigger.

* * *

**A/N: Woops... Still no kiss. Even I'm finding this unbearable and I know what's happening! Anyway, I wonder what'll happen during Rosa's birthday... **

**Reviews and all that are much appreciated. Cheers 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Here's another chapter of the story. I havn't really got much to say about it. I just hope you guys like it. If you have any questions (because this chappie may be a wee bit confusing) please, you're more than welcome to review them.**

**By the way, I just posted a Christmas special fanfic. I would be overjoyed to read what you think of it because I'm considering writing a new fanfic. The fanfic is called "My Secret Santa" in the Style Savvy section.**

**Oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story. I think...**

* * *

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**13**

**April / 7th / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

I was walking towards the boutique the next morning. It was actually sooo hot! I would've joked and said it was because of me... But it was actually sooo hot!

I was keen to get the painting done though. We only had just a lick of paint left to do then presto! I'm gonna shove Dominic's prediction of the project taking a month in his face. I smiled. Maybe he wasn't thinking clearly then since his dad... No, don't think about that... Wow... So much talk about family these days... Don't get me wrong, I'm happy they had a good childhood... But for me it was a bit confronting. I knew Dominic was curious about my actions. I knew he was studying me when I was looking at the photos, his gaze hot on my face. I don't blame him though... It's personal. I don't think I could ever tell him or anyone.

As I entered the boutique I expected the room to be a paint mess with bits and bobs, but instead... "SURPRISE!" yelled my friends as I closed the door.

Huh? Why are they saying that? But as I studied the room I found it was clean! Yeah... This was really a surprise. All the walls were done and the black granite floors with white quartz were in. The glowing fantasy posts were in... Wow...

Before I could take the room in, I was already in Dominic's embrace being swung around. We both laughed even if I was still stunned. "Happy birthday." he softly said setting me down.

My... Birthday?.. I hadn't celebrated that in years... No, I don't deserve this... But I smiled. Everyone looked happy... I will do this just for them. They all look so happy.

"Thank-you.." I slowly said still smiling, hiding my discomfort.

Renee then appeared next to me holding out a present. "Open mine first! You'll love it." she said excitedly.

Hesitantly I lifted the box from her hands and started unwrapping. What was in the box was a photo frame... With a picture of Renee posing in it... How typical... I shook my head chuckling. "I'll always treasure this. Thanks Renee!" I said half sarcastically, hugging her with my free arm.

I put the photo back into the box and put it in my bag. Then Grace stood next to me with a gift, "I hope you like it. You're so hard to find a present for." she said handing it to me.

Again I unwrapped the present and automatically, I hate to admit, my eyes went a little teary. I breathed in and momentarily closed them to hide the emotion. She gave me rose gold earrings shaped like a rose! "Grace... You didn't have to..." I said hugging her.

"I figured you're a fan of roses and it happens that I came across these in the shops." she said putting them on me.

Then Isaac stood next to Grace looking awkward, "Uh, I helped too... I was... With her." he guiltily said, lying... She nudged him with a smirk.

That made Layne pique up, "Oh yeah! I too helped with Renee's present!" he said quickly putting an arm around Renee as if they were a good team while his other hand scratched the back of his head.

I laughed. They were so bad at lying.

Renee crossed her arms and had a playful frown play on her face. "You were too busy watching the football thing."

He just looked away whistling as if he didn't hear anything.

Then Dominic appeared in front of me with a largish box. He smiled again softly making my face heat up. As if I needed to get any hotter, despite the air-conditioning... "Here, I didn't know what to get you... But I hope you like it." he said.

My eyes sparkled up again as I lay them on the ensemble. It was a formal dress and accessories made by one of the most exclusive and expensive brand in the world, Masquerade! They made dynamic themes like costumes and formal dresses that were mostly themed. I always admired their clothes...

The strapless dress was made of pure white silk, with a faint turquoise snowy looking design that wrapped around it. Diamond tiara, clear shoes, white matching formal gloves, and a diamond necklace. A modern version of Cinderella.

"That's yours. There are ten more sets coming in when the boutique opens." he said.

What? My head popped up shocked. The whole outfit itself would've been expensive! Like $7,000 expensive! So all up he spent... Seventy thousand frikkin' dollars on me?! Why would you?

I looked at him angrily to see his hand behind his head smiling, knowing why I was fuming. "Dominic Miya!" I sort of yelled.

"Well, I, Uh... Hey we got cake!" he said instantly distracting me...

Damn you Dominic... I like cake... Especially this great looking chocolate cake coated with cookie crumbs! And a twenty-one signifying my new age...

I stood in front of the cake smiling. Dominic then appeared next to me and wrapped an arm over my shoulders. Still smiling I said, "I'm still angry with you..." gritting my teeth, half joking.

"You are worth it..." he whispered, making my heart skip a beat.

Then the whole gang appeared around it. "So shall we sing?" Grace asked.

I looked at everyone, all of them looking confused. "I, Uh can't sing..." said Layne.

"Neither..." agreed Isaac.

Knowing that the song was gonna be crappy then, she gave me the knife to cut the cake. It was to be expected though...

Mmmm! Cake! As I got deeper into the delicious chocolaty goodness my smile got wider! You will be mine cake!

Before I finished Renee then quickly spoke, "If you touch the bottom you have to kiss a guy!"

I blushed. But I want to eat it... I wanted to wine. Dominic, it's your lucky day. But I thought a sweet, longish one on the cheek would do... Right now isn't the best time to actually kiss him... I then hit the bottom.

My head turned to Dominic smiling. He sort of blushed, but I gave him an understanding look to say it was only on the cheek. We'll leave the intimate moment for later, maybe... We had that bond where we would give each other looks and instantly know what we're thinking. Funny. It's almost scary how our bond worked.

I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach him... But he was too tall! "Can't reach! Shrink dammit!" I said wheezing.

Everyone chuckled including Dominic as he bent his knees so I could kiss him. He should stop being so tall...

Then I softly but sweetly kissed his warm, strong cheek. I held the other cheek with my hand drawing him in. I could feel our cheeks heating up. But I didn't care. I slowly broke away. If I feel so giddy kissing his cheek, imagine his lips... Wait, I can't fantasise about that now!

Aww... I want that cheek again!.. No! I need cake first!

"See! I knew they liked each other..." said Renee crossing her arms arrogantly.

Oh dear Renee... I thought almost face palming.

The cake was exceptional! Exquisite! Yummy!.. Too bad it was all gone now because of two fussy boys... It's good that Dominic's so polite.

"Hey let's go to the beach! It's hot, and the beach would be perfect for a perfect day!" said Grace.

Okay miss informative, I thought. BUT... The beach? That meant...

"Oh Grace do I have to wear a bikini?" Renee asked glumly.

Grace gave Renee a look. So did I. Why was she suddenly whining?

"You see... Umm... Okay I'm fat!" she said.

I burst out with laughter, bending over and holding my stomach. Of course, any girl would say that. It was funny because Renee said it out of anyone else. "Renee! You're a size smaller than me and you're complaining you're fat?! How do you think that makes me feel?!" she exclaimed instantly making Renee feel bad.

"Oh I didn't mean!.. I'll go wear a bikini..." she said in defeat walking away.

I still stood there feeling uneasy. Grace then turned around and looked at me. "You too?" she asked hands on hips.

"I, you know. I never wore a bikini before..." I said.

I will admit I'm not fat. No way have I thought I'm fat! But a bikini?.. It showed something embarrassing... No, not embarrassing... Shameful.

"Rosa. You've got the body. Please wear one! You'll be fine! I supplied you with a bikini and a towel upstairs. Okay?" she said happily.

I found there was no point arguing. I'll just wrap the towel over my shoulders to cover some parts.

"Thanks Grace." I said heading up.

"We'll wait for you here. And then we'll walk." she said as I headed off.

Yeah. My shop was only a ten minute walk to the beach. That's good. Wait... Nope. It's too bloody hot to walk!

We later had arrived at the sandy sunny beach. Thank god it was sort of windy. It made the day cooler. Perfect.

Everyone took their towels off, thongs and other stuff and laid it all on the sand, close enough to the water to keep an eye on it. I kept my towel on but I liked the bikini though. It was white with black frills outlining the round cups and black spots. I had a bikini bottom to suit it. The back of the top was just black. I really liked it... It was flattering I realised when I looked at myself in the mirror, but as said before exposed my shame.

I felt Dominic's gaze on me making me feel embarrassed. I never showed this much skin before... My body was skinny, but healthy skinny. I will admit my boobs are... a bit bigger than other girls who are my size. Lucky them... they didn't get stares and gazes from random paedophiles... Or lesbians for that matter... But the guys couldn't see too far. They could only see that my upper body was covered due to my towel. Good.

But despite his stares. I couldn't help but slightly stare at his. He only wore dark swim shorts coming down just above his knees. But his chiselled muscles as he moved... His lightly olive tanned body... It all was perfect! Sexy... So that's what his nice clothes hide...

Everyone started running towards the water laughing. I stayed back. I didn't want to take this towel off!.. I sat down to watch them. They were all like kids. Splashing each other. Dunking each other in. I smiled.

But then Dominic had noticed me sitting with our stuff. "Rosa, come in!" he said dripping with water.

I shook my head. "I'm, Uh... Taking watch on our stuff!.." I called back.

Well that didn't work. Everyone started protesting for me to get in... Aww I want to. But I stood my ground. Or sat.

Then Dominic walked out of the water smiling. Walking towards me. When he stopped before me, his smile turned into a devious smirk. My heart stopped upon seeing him towering over me "Uh-oh..." I whispered before getting up quickly.

But it was too late. He grabbed hold of my waist, and hurled me up over his shoulder without effort making me drop my towel. He laughed at how quickly I lost. I protested and yelled like a child. "Get me down right now Dominic! I'll scream! I'll get the police onto you! Please... Get... Me... Down... Nup. That's it. We're officially not friends anymore!" even if it wasn't true.

"You're still going in, and you're going to have fun!" he said.

I growled in frustration. I'm being kinda serious...

When the water was just under his puurfect chest. He dropped me into it. My scream cut short as nice cold water surrounded me. I swam up to see Dominic smirk. He was sooo sexy all wet... But I'm still gonna kill him... He then saw my fake anger and swam off laughing.

I started going after him splashing the others in the process. Leaving them.

I swam and swam. But he was so fast! Then soon, I splashed so hard, water went into my eye, I was blinded! I stopped and furiously rubbed my eyes with my fists. But, unfortunately, as my vision cleared, I couldn't find Dominic!

I looked everywhere around me. But still no Dominic. Suddenly I felt something soft tickle between my legs. And then a head prop up picking me up on strong shoulders. Dominic!

He laughed twirling me around on his shoulders, and holding on to my nicely waxed legs. We both were laughing; I kept stroking his wet hair looking down at his handsome features while he looked up. Looking down... I suddenly felt self conscious and tensed up. Where I was... the position, I felt awkward! My body... It brought back memories...

I wriggled to get off of him, off of the position, but instead of me falling off we both splashed into the water. We got up laughing and carried on like children. Splashing and stuff.

Eventually we gave up fighting and started swimming towards the others who were just talking. I stopped next to Grace, and then felt Dominic's hands snake around my waist, bringing my back against his hard naked chest and abs... He is so warm. It felt so nice just touching his bare skin... I closed my eyes feeling the warmth.

He rested his cheek next to mine, our faces so close. His fingers stroked my sides which gave me a tingly feeling, making me smile. Our legs were entangled together going in the same swimming motion. Oh, this was perfect. Then he gave me a long kiss on the cheek like what I did to him before.

It was so warm and sweet. Longer than mine. There were more than mine... My heart melted with pleasure, causing me to let out a soft, uncontrolled sigh. He lightly groaned with satisfaction. Luckily no-one was taking any notice.

Then I felt his hands starting to explore my stomach area... Ooh... His strokes felt good... But my eyes shot open as he stroked over a long lump across my torso area... No, NO! This was why I didn't want to come in! This is why I hid myself! He couldn't know. It'll hurt me, and shock him. Already harsh unbearable memories flooded in, overtaking all my other thoughts. It felt like it was going to consume me, the emotions. It was so unbearable that I couldn't stop my emotions. Why now? How could I have been so stupid! Letting people into my life, hoping I could be happy once again. I was so selfish!

Before he could search the mysterious line any longer I quickly left his grasp panicking. I wasn't thinking straight! But it felt like the only way to stop him from knowing. I couldn't stay. If I did they would find out. If I leave, then... It would be for their own good, not mine. If they found out, what would they think of me?.. Weak... A monster... Bad luck?

If doing this and running away will prevent them from knowing, then so be it.

I swam then waded out of the water holding my torso area to hide myself and look like I was sick.

"Rosa?!" called out Grace.

I looked back at them for probably the last time. They were all shocked. Except for Dominic who looked hurt. Oh I'm so sorry... I thought to him, yet he couldn't hear my thoughts. I was about to cry. Pathetic!

"I... I'm feeling a bit ill... I'll see you guys soon..." my voice cracked as tears welled up knowing that what I said was a lie.

I didn't look back after then. I grabbed the towel, my clothes and bag and rushed off. My apartment was only less than minutes away...

Tears streamed down my face. The memories, and thinking about Dominic. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry... I'm so stupid.

I thought I could improve. I thought everything could change. But no. It was too late. I was in the path of depression...

**{THAT NIGHT Dominic's POV}**

I was standing on my bedroom balcony. Today started so well. But somehow... Something struck a chord in Rosa. Never before in my life had I seen her so... Messed up.

We had played around. I then started expressing myself to her. Touch her. And then she left in tears. But she was fine to start with, I swear! Until... I felt this... Lump. No scar. It was long. Did she have something to hide? Did she get something like an operation? I was confused.

I thought she told me a lot, but it seemed I only scratched the surface of her.

Most likely she'll be at her home tomorrow 'sick'. I know it's fake... I know her actions too well.

It's decided. I'm going to go confront her at her apartment and help her out. It hurt me to see her like this... My heart broke at her trembling sight.

I will help her like how she helped me...

* * *

**A/N: What has happened?! Why did Rosa leave?! Answers will be revealed in the next chapter. (Man I am crap at writing fluffy stuff!..) I hope you guys have a jolly Merry Christmas. And remember... Do read my "My Secret Santa" fic. It would be like a Christmas present to me :)**  
**See you next weekend! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hope everyone had a happy holiday! Heres the long awaited chapter lightly detailing Rosa's past. It's been so long since the last time I saw it... I would greatly appreciate reviews for this one because it took me forever to actually think up something. I'm having major writer blocks... **

**Anyway, nuff said. Read on!**

* * *

:•:•:•:•:•:

**14**

**April / 8th / 2010**

**{Dominic's POV}**

Well sure enough, Rosa didn't end up working on Aveira today. Renee and Grace said they tried contacting her but no reply. They too were concerned. But what possessed Rosa to make her act like this? She was so... Full of life. Yet these past days had really broken her... And seeing her... or should I say, not seeing her like this is breaking me. So instead of having her take care of herself, I headed to her apartment to fix her whether she liked it or not. I couldn't bare not to help her.

Inside the lobby area I pressed her room's buzzer, just to let her know I was coming. But I feared that by doing this it would increase the chances for me not to be invited. It took a while before I got a response...

"Hello?" said a frail voice.

It saddened me... "Rosa..." I started. "I... Want to see you." well what else could I say.

From what I heard from the speaker was heavy breathing. It went on for a bit suddenly making me feel like I was going to get rejected.

"The door is unlocked... Just come in..." she said emotionless.

I didn't think anything else was needed to be said, so I headed to the elevator. Oh, what do I say? What should I do? Was I even doing the right thing? Am I even capable of helping her?

Before I could even think things through I had made it to her door. So soon... Dammit...

Not to be rude, I gave a slight knock before I turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

When I moved in I was amazed how nice, clean and modern her apartment was. Well I guess she hardly uses it... The colour scheme was pure white and black, not too much, not too little. Just enough to house someone such as her. It's weird how I think this even though I own a mansion.

But before I could admire the interior any more Rosa appeared from the hall. She looked tired. Her eyes were watery, maybe from crying, her cheeks and nose were red, her skin was pale... And her clothes were a bit thrown on and plain. She wore white shorts, dark grey fluffy slippers, a black turtleneck, and her hair was only lightly brushed. Somehow she still managed to look good.

She tried smiling, but her grief prevented her from making effort. It was evident in her eyes. "Dominic..." she managed to say.

"Rosa... I... Look I came because I'm worried." I said getting straight to the point.

She only looked down. No reply... Oh, I couldn't hold it in! I quickly walked towards her and swept her into my arms, stroking her back and hair. She buried her head in my chest, afraid and shaking, her arms clinging to mine.

"I need you to tell me Rosa... I can't.. Loose you. Tell me what's wrong, and I'll help." I hoarsely said.

She looked at me instantly with sincere eyes. Eyes that have seen way too much.

"Okay..." she said her voice a bit clearer now.

She then led me to her sofa and sat down bringing her knees to her chest, making her look small. I sat beside her and put an arm around her for comfort, to let her know... I was there.

She looked into space before she finally spoke. I let her take her time. Something that broke her would've been big. "This... Happened as soon as I was born." she started, "My mother, she was to give birth to twins, me and someone else. I-It took her all her energy to get me out... She just couldn't handle it... And... Then after I was born... She gave up..."

She stopped. Tears started welling up, but she closed her eyes to stop, she was determined to tell me everything.

"Both my mother and unborn sister died. They couldn't save the other... It broke my father, and he ended up not wanting me. So my aunt and uncle offered to bring me up."

That was enough to hurt someone. Knowing you were the only one to live the birth... I moved closer to her thinking the story was over.

"But." Apparently not, i thought, "When I turned thirteen, my father visited me to celebrate it. That was the first time I saw him. He later said he wanted me back to live with him. He said he felt lonely. So... I did. He was compassionate and loving then, and as any father would, he treated me like nothing ever happened. We bonded really well... But... That only lasted for a year..."

My eyes snapped wider just a bit... What does she mean? I kept staring at her wanting to know. Or did I want to know?.. "What... Do you mean by that?" I cautiously asked.

"He abused me..." she whispered throwing up her hands. "It started when he was taking me home from school one day, but unlike most days he veered us into a forest intentionally. We got out of the car and he instantly got out his gun. He said that I could either pay for mother's death or he'd shoot me and leave me to die, something along those lines. I thought I would be fast enough to escape, so I started running. But he... He ended up shooting me... In my left shoulder."

"Instead of leaving me out in the open, he let me live, just to live and have him to do what he wanted with me..." she then slightly sounded angry. "Whenever I wasn't at school he would make me do the all jobs in our apartment, I would make his meals and leave only rations for myself... And whenever he was 'bored' he would bash me... Sometimes unarmed. But the only weapons he really used... Was his knife..." she squinted her eyes, imagining pain while holding up her hand as if a knife was in it.

She did not deserve it. I already had enough. But her story was far from over.

"Once a week, he would slash diagonally down my torso... Slowly... And renew the same wound every time... One time he just kept cutting until he hit bone. But he'd never take me to hospital. He told me to fix me up by myself... I couldn't call anyone because he refused to have me touch a phone, and he would pick me up and take me to only school so I couldn't ring from a local phone.. And when I turned sixteen... He..." her voice stopped starting to crack, her eyes became watery.

I didn't want her to stop. I wanted her to get this over and done with so I could help her.. "He did what? What did he do, Rosa?" I pushed sternly going closer to her again.

"I don't know why he chose to do it but... You know... He tried to get his mates to... Rape me..." She was uncomfortable saying this by the look on her face. It was uncomfortable to even hear it. But I wrapped my other arm around her and drew her closer, to let her know... She could say anything.

"One night I awoke to his mates... Touching me... In places.. I had nothing on... And it embarrassed me... They tried to get me to do.. Outrageous things.. But I refused... I wouldn't do it. So my dad bound me and put out his and his mates smokes on my scar, and start bashing me up again... They broke my rib cage and my hand. They only meant to make me feel pain, not really to do huge damage... I started giving up..."

Her head fell on my chest and she tried burying it. There was obviously more... I couldn't handle it. But if she lived through this, I could live through her memories...

"It was on my eighteenth birthday... He really snapped..."

**{ROSA'S FLASHBACK}**

_I was wearily walking down towards the kitchen to make my father's breakfast. Yet another birthday... But it wasn't a birthday to me now... It was a day that recognised the death of my sister and dear mother... The two people who I loved, yet never met... The two people, I now believe, I killed..._

_I knew my father was awake... His door was open, but... Nothing else in the apartment was open... No windows... No blinds... It was dark... I looked around and finally saw him eerily walk from behind a wall._

_My father... My own Grim Reaper... Shaved... Ageing... Heavily tattooed... Dressed poorly, father. It was a big contrast to how he looked years ago. Neat crop of black hair and well, just plain neat. But now he was the one to show me, that I was at fault, I was always the trouble one..._

_...I believed him..._

_But I still kept being afraid. And today, I had a bad feeling... Worse than every other day._

_He slowly walked towards me, and slowly showed his shiny, polished gun. My eyes went wide.. No..._

_"I should've killed you in the forest... I had the chance... You're just a waste of my days! You're a waste of time to other people! You don't even deserve to be remembered... So now... I want to forget you..." he said pointing the gun at me. The one thing I feared was his voice, despite his menacing appearance. It was raspy and sandpapery due to heavy smoking, drugs, alcohol usage and the constant yelling at me. I remember the times when his voice was deep yet gentle..._

_Stupidly, I started running back down the hall towards my small room. He fired, but yet again, like years ago, he shot the same shoulder... I hiss screamed in pain while still running. He kept following me though._

_I finally entered my room, but my satisfaction was short lived, as he stopped me from slamming my door. I went back in shock, I didn't want to die. I fell backwards on my bed, and crawled back until I hit the window... I was trapped._

_He leapt on top of me and started hitting me with his gun shouting threats. It was then everything started going way too fast. I couldn't think of anything to do... Anything but... Kicking him off of me.. But I accidentally pushed him off with my legs, backwards... Before I knew it he was falling out of the now smashed window... To only fall down 16 stories and finally meet concrete..._

_Removing glass shards from on top of me, I looked out in shock, filling up with sadness. I wasn't relieved... No.. How could I be?.. My dad... On my birthday, was dead..._

_My mother, my sister, my torturous, broken father... Were-_

**{FLASHBACK END}**

"-Dead..." she finished.

I opened my eyes slowly to see tears running down her cheeks. It was now over. This was why she felt lonely while we talked about families... This was why she was so shocked and confused when we celebrated her birthday. This was why she ran away when I touched her stomach... her scar... And we all shoved it into her face.

She was alone.. wait! No, no she wasn't. She has me. She will always have me. I will always put my full love into her especially now that I know her story.

"You've said enough..." I softly said, "You.. Will never be alone..."

Her cheeks were now flowing with tears; she looked at me with pain filled eyes. "That is why I told you..." she cracked.

I drew her onto my legs, and pulled her head to rest on my chest. I had my hands caress her hair, while she cried. Her hands grabbed a handful of my shirt while her tears drenched it, making its way to my skin. But I didn't care. There was so much emotion that had been kept in all these years. Even knowing that she was now safe, my heart still was hurt, knowing that every tear represented every pain filled second. The soft cries coming from her mouth made my heart crumble.

When I cried over my father's death, she helped me. But knowing that, my sadness was nothing compared to her grief in life.

Minutes later, her crying slowed and only turned into tear drops. I kissed the top of her head. I wasn't proud of the story, but I was proud she let everything all out.

"Dominic, why do you even care about me?" she asked.

The answer was dead clear. "Because, I-" Goddammit just say it *_I love you_* "Because, we have gone this far... Seeing you sad will never make us happy... I only want to share your emotion because I don't want you to suffer." not what I wanted to say, but okay...

She nodded. She knew what I wanted to say. Then she looked at me again a bit serious, "I want to show you something... Don't take this for granted..." she said before motioning for me to get up.

Then after the sofa was clear, she lay down then motioned for me to sit next to her stomach area. "You... Can look."

Already I knew what she meant. Her scar, she wanted me to see her scar. It was one of the major things that reminded her about her past. Every day she has to look at it. I looked into her eyes. She was opening up to me now, I was being careful to not look greedy.

I lay a hand softly on the bottom of her top area, still locking eyes with her. Slowly I raised her top and stopped just before the breast area. I didn't want to reveal too much even if I did see her in just a bikini earlier. Slowly I softly trailed my eyes to her horrifying line. It was at least half a centimetre wide and came down diagonally. It was long, and pink. It was saddening to see someone with such beauty get treated like shit!

I trailed my fingers lightly over her scar, caressing it. It was warmer than the rest of her stomach, and tender. And it must have been more sensitive because her stomach twitched at the touch.

That was enough. I picked her up carefully and sat longways on the sofa. I had her half lay half sit down on me and had her side rest on my torso, her head resting on the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her still bare stomach and stroked it, like yesterday except this time I knew.

I leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Tomorrow, I'm going to spend the day with you. I am going to care for you like no other person."

That was all she needed.

* * *

**A:N: Yay, yay, yay, yay! I'm so keen to update now! Can't tell you why, but... you already may know! See you soon! Happy New Year by the way.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the long awaited chapter with the (I'm not saying it...)! OMG! I will have to apologise because I'm actually, admittedly the Queen of terrible smutty writing. Seriously! If there is any criticism about my smut writing I would have to agree with you. But ****anyways, apart from that, ENJOY!**

* * *

:•:•:•:•:•:

**15**

**April / 9th / 2010**

**{Rosa's POV}**

Today was a new day, and the times before that, were history.

I had been spending the day with Dominic, to repay him for helping me. He had been so supportive throughout the time we've known each other... It's funny... First we were boss and manager, then friends, good friends, major crushes, then... Maybe friends with benefits? But despite what we were, we are now something different, something much more. We just need to find that perfect time to express it...

After our long walk through the nearby park, we had finally arrived at Dominic's home, one hour before dinner. Hand in hand we walked silently into the lounge. We had talked a lot, mainly about me. I let Dominic ask questions about my past, and to be honest, it made me feel better rather than sad. That was what I was afraid of... I was unsure wether to tell Dominic about my past for numerous factors. One, he may abandon me because I was pathetic or a monster, two, I was unsure how my emotions would take confessing it.

Before we sat down on the sofa by the fireplace, I spotted his black grand piano. I have always had an interest in the beautiful sounding instrument. He looked at me wondering why I had stopped walking, but before he could ask anything, I did it instead, "Can you play?" I said pointing towards it.

He looked at it, then back at me smiling. Still holding my hand he led me to the piano, glistening in the sun's last lot of light. He sat down and had me sit on his lap. "I sort of stopped three months ago." he said placing his soft hands on the keys.

After he laid his chin on my shoulder, he started playing. And oh! It was heart warming. The song was a low, slow, romantic symphony. It was the sort of song that made your heart just turn into mush.

I watched his hands. They danced ever so swiftly on the piano keys. Lift, move, place, slide... They made the music. As soon as he sort of stopped, I unconsciously placed my hands and fingers on his. I wanted to feel his dance. "Play again, please." I softly said trying not to sound bossy.

And without hesitation, he started playing the same lovely song again. I, this time, closed my eyes to feel his hands at work. To feel every muscle move then rest. How strong they were on every key. The intensity feeling on each verse. I felt myself unconsciously humming to the music, remembering how the song went the first time he played.

**{Dominic's POV}**

We danced together. The song felt whole with her hands on mine. The song felt like it wad meant for us when she hummed. But, to be honest, I just randomly made it up. But somehow it came up really good.

I then stopped after a while. I felt need and passion run through me like a tsunami. I closed my eyes and nuzzled Rosa's neck ever so lightly. But even when she let out a sigh of pleasure, it didn't feel like enough. I looked out the window. The sun was about to touch land. The sky was red, like it was burning. Burning like my heart. Now would be the right moment...

Both Rosa and I got up from the piano, and holding her hand I lead us outside, to my very unused, but pretty, gazebo in the back corner. I lead us there so we could catch the perfect afternoon and end it after the perfect day. I knew it was cliché, but I wanted our moment to be perfect, but not fully planned out. If we're going to do this, we're going to do this properly.

I stopped us both and looked at the still red sky. It was so... Dynamic... It knew what I wanted. I turned to Rosa who looked softly back at me. She stood directly in the gazebo with me just inches from her. Taking her hand, I moved myself so that her back was resting on me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and front to bring her in closer. She leaned her head on my chest, again taking in the moment.

I won't hold back this time...

Slowly and softly, I started lightly kissing her shoulder. Her sweet rose-water scent filling my nose and her soft smooth skin warming my lips and chest.

The small hand I was still holding onto held mine tighter in lust and her other hand found its way to my neck in her backwards position. Every kiss was a slightly bit higher than the last. My want and need rising till I felt like I was going to burst. Then I arrived nearly next to her lips.

"Dominic..." a breathless Rosa said when I had lifted off her skin.

That was what I needed to hear... She turned around and stepped close to me. I held her arms to bring her front on mine, feeling both our heartbeats rapidly beat. At this moment I couldn't hold anything back. Holding her face I brought my face close to hers but not touching, not yet. I finally had the courage to say out the truest words, "Rosa... I love you..." I whispered feeling both our hearts leap upon hearing unspoken sentence.

Her eyes shot open, looking at me surprised, but overjoyed hearing me say how I felt. I was too surprised that I expressed those words. I always had fantasised in wonder how her reaction would be like... I couldn't stop admiring her watering eyes.

"I love you too..." she oh so quietly said almost as if she was speechless.

Instantly, I drew in with my hands still on her face, to softly yet passionately kiss her. Her lips so soft and warm. I felt electric shocks through mainly my face, knowing that I'm doing it. Nothing made sense anymore, except for her. Nothing existed even. She was my world and my world was in pure bliss.

I slowly broke away after the moment, but the night's coldness suddenly washed over my lips. No, I need more... So I kissed her again. This time it was harder and showed how serious I was with her. My arms brought her whole body onto mine. Our lips moved in the same motion, not ever wanting to let go. I was taking charge, to show her how great my love was for her. The love I always have for her.

She let out a soft moan of lust as my hands danced along her back and waist. When her mouth opened even slightly, I took that advantage and let myself in. Our tongues danced around and I relished her sweetness. Every part of her was so unique.

I felt my legs grow weak by the second, through every kiss. We both let go, gasping for air. Using that parting I sat down on the gazebo bench and brought her to sit on my lap. Her soft slender legs slid on either side of me and I brought her torso to lean into me.

We kissed many times, each one as hungry as the last. My right hand rubbed Rosa's soft leg the whole silky length. My other arm wrapped around her upper back, having my hand end on her right side. Her hands cupped the sides of my face and stroked the nearest bits of hair.

Many of times I considered breaking away to look into her eyes, but I always let the idea slip away. I don't even want to be a centimetre away from her.

I will always love her...

**{Rosa's POV}**

It is now night. Three hours since Dominic's and my first kiss together. We were at his mansion, alone on his sofa, drinking his champagne. Dominic had let Godfrey go home early so we could have some privacy. But he didn't say it like that, just that he deserves a night off. Somehow, Godfrey obviously knew what was going on. The old man couldn't get that stupid satisfied smile off his face. Bless him...

Throughout tonight Dominic and I couldn't go through a second without touching each other. At the dinner table our legs were latching together. Even now on the sofa, I was sitting sideways on his lap and his arm had been strongly draped around my upper arms.

We didn't really say anything. We just watched the fires and sometimes Dominic would lightly nuzzle my neck, tickling me. Our make-out session was amazing! Finally! We'd done it. But even if we've kissed, and no matter how amazing it was, my hunger and lust will always be booming in me. I'm still hungry for him, as he is for me. But we will wait. A bit longer...

"I'm glad..." Dominic said through silence then paused.

After a while of waiting for him to continue I spoke up, "You're glad for what?" I softly asked.

"I'm glad. No. Better than glad, for everything. You have brought me true happiness..." he said nuzzling my neck again.

"But you're the one who's done all the work... I was too unsure of things... I really liked you, but I was too afraid of telling you, or having you find out about my past... I didn't want you to know." I said honestly.

He stared into my eyes passionately, "My love for you surpasses all that..." and then he lightly kissed my lips.

It's weird how much you feel from a single kiss. For some reason I then looked at the clock resting on the fireplace mantle. 9:45... It was late! I started getting up slowly, holding Dominic's hand. I shouldn't stay... I thought. It'd be rude... But after walking a couple of steps, I was pulled to a stop as Dominic wouldn't budge. What was he doing?..

"Dominic I-"

"Stay." he interrupted unmoving.

Oh! I want to... But I don't have my pyjamas...

"But-" I started again.

"Stay." he repeated. Then pulled me towards him a bit.

He wasn't letting me go, I realised smiling. He's so persistent that it's cute... Well I think so.

"Please?" he pleaded getting up facing me.

We were close again... So close that he kissed my cheek. Again, and again, and again... I liked this Dominic. So now that he's confessed his feelings for me now, he shows his true loving colours...

"Fine..." I said giggling, giving up.

He then looked directly at my eyes, proud. "Good, Rosa." he said making me giggle again.

Then unexpectedly he picked me up, bridal style, then lead us upstairs. Wow, he must be strong. My weight didn't seem like it phased him even the slightest. Soonish, he stopped in front of a door, "Umm... I can't open it..." he said.

I laughed and lowered my had to the knob. "Y'know, you could just put me down..." I said turning the knob.

He just scoffed, "I'd rather not..." he said before entering.

When we did, I was instantly amazed. Dominic's room was... HUGE! He had a tiny library area, a king sized super soft looking bed, walk in robe, and bathroom! He's done well for a twenty-three year old...

He gently lay me down on his soft bed, and stared at me with those lovely green eyes. He leaned in to kiss me with his soft lips while stroking my stomach. Oh how I love him!.. How much he's done for me... I let him do what he wanted for his efforts with the relationship, and I trust he's not the sort of guy that'll go too far... He's better than that despite how tempting it was to just go for it.

Breaking away he lifted my top over my head then tossed it on the floor, revealing my black bra... And red scar... Not taking his eyes off it he pulled down my skirt, leaving my black underwear. I looked at his wondering eyes, looking just as he had back when I showed him the scar. I let him search. Before he could lean in, I started undoing his shirt while he kicked off his pants leaving his dark boxers.

My hands wandered around his bare back while he kept staring at my torso. He could almost, fully see the long scar. I could never look perfect... This would be on me for life...

But I was again surprised as he started kissing it lightly... The whole length. It made me blush. He truly did love me. His kisses felt so sensitive there. It tickled and hurt a tincy bit, but he was gentle and passionate. Once he had finished with it he headed for my neck and kissed it hungrily.

His left hand would be placed on the side of my breast, stroking my side. It felt... Good... Sometimes through kissing my neck he would nip at it sending electric shocks through my body.

Once he was satisfied, he finally made it back to my mouth. Our tongues fought again for no reason and I stroked his hard abs. I could feel his smile on my lips. We both moaned at the same time wanting more. But it didn't help me as he rubbed my inner thigh continuously.

This was getting unbearable, and he must've thought so too because he broke away. He stared into my eyes with care before leaning in to my side, "I promise... Soon we will do it. If that's what you want." he lightly whispered, his lips touching my ear.

I softly smiled and blushed. He wanted me that bad too... Soon, I nodded... He then tucked us both in his super soft sheets and kissed my nose and forehead. "Sweet dreams, my love." he said before shutting his eyes.

I brought myself tighter on him. "I love you..." I whispered.

Then we both entered a restful sleep. Together.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! They're officially a couple now! But the story's not over yet! Far from over actually... Just a warning, the chapters after this one are a bit more mature and after Chapter 18 is updated I'm rating this story M. So if you're mature enough (or think are able to hide the story from your guardians) search the story up in the M section. Thankyou for your support!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey, sorry for my lateness... I've been really sick these past weeks. I still sorta am, and I'm sorry if that reflects on my chapter. I'm really sorry. Since, I hate letting my fans down I finally had the guts to update. I hope last chappie was alright too. **

* * *

**16**

**That Night**

**{Dominic's POV}**

_I was in a place that made no sense. It never made sense. Your mind just made it your own._

_I walked around a misty, ruined town. God knows why... There were no people, no plants, hardly any colour. It just felt dead. But, despite that, I was looking for something, no, someone._

_After walking through a grey street after grey street, I stopped to see a familiar figure standing just meters away. It was womanly... I squinted my eyes to see who as the fog started to up for me. I was shocked to see who it was._

_Rosa..._

_It was Rosa... Yet... It didn't really look the Rosa I knew. Her clothes were torn, revealing fresh, but not bleeding, scars. The long scar across her torso, the wounds that Renee had dealt across the face, and others that were placed at random. She looked really tired. So tired that her skin looked so pale, it had a grey tinge. She was facing up, yet her eyes were closed, as if she was preying._

_I wanted to run to her. Hug her, kiss her so her wounds would heal and she would be alive and happy. But something was stopping me. The only thing I could do was look. Look as another figure came out of the mist. I couldn't see who it was due to the darkness that surrounded him, making his features unreadable._

_"Daughter..." he said plainly._

_It was eerily silent. Rosa opened her blank eyes slowly and looked at the man expressionless. "Father," she addressed back in the same, bland tone._

_This... Wasn't good... This sick feeling in my stomach grew as I saw the gun in his hand._

_"Look at you... You're still alive... But don't worry. You look tired my daughter." he almost scoffed. I could hear the smirk on his face._

_"You want to kill me?" she said instantly figuring out what he meant._

_He gave out a menacing chuckle. If I could, I would kill him myself! He did this to her! It's hard enough knowing you were the only one to live through the birth. But he had no sympathy. He made her believe she wad to blame, not caring for her wellbeing._

_And before my eyes, his gun arm rose to aim at her, "Yes." he answered then deafeningly shot her._

_I yelled as I saw her slowly fall from the direct shot, as if everything was in slow motion. He then disappeared and I was finally free to move._

_Instantly I ran towards the falling Rosa and caught her before she hit ground. My eyes went wide as her eyes closed in defeat and wounds started rapidly bleeding._

_She can't die! I would do anything to stop her from suffering! But here she was... Dead in my arms..._

_I started crying, cradling her in a tight embrace in defeat. Rosa..._

Everything from there faded...

I woke up in a small jolt. My eyes wide looking around the darkish room. Rosa! Was she still with me?

And to my relief she was still sleeping tightly to me in my arms. Her head was just under my chin, face buried in front of my neck. Her breathing tickling me. Her body so warm and smooth on my lightly sweating skin. Her legs in a mess with mine. Oh, how I will always treasure her!

I pulled her in closer. It may have been a dream, but I was still worried for her. I still had a bad feeling for her... Like... As if her worries hadn't ended yet.

**{Rosa's POV}**

**April / 10 / 2010**

It was morning. I could feel the light trying to shine through my eyelids. I finally gave into the light and slowly opened my eyes. I saw myself still tight in Dominic's arms. A smile crept on my face, just thinking about last night's events.

Soon... We will do it soon...

I'm ready for you Dominic...

He still was obviously sleeping... I think. He's so cute when he sleeps. His light breathing, soft nicely muscled chest going up and down, he even showed his love in sleep just by holding me like this.

Letting him sleep, I started shutting my eyes to try sleep in as well. Until I heard slurring, "Good morning..." he said, lips brushing my forehead.

I opened my eyes to see his awake ones, "Morning." I replied sweetly whispering.

He kissed my head and wrapped his arms around me unbelievably tighter to roll me on top of him. I let my finger trace random things on his chest, then kissed him back. Deeply. But as I turned a small, surfaced pain hit my neck. No it was my neck. I pulled back quickly making a small pained whimper.

He looked at me with worry. I held my neck on the sore spot. What had happened? Nothing hit me did it. I started going through the recent things trying to figure out what activity I was in to earn this. Then it hit me... I think I may know why... "Just a sec," I said quickly before heading towards the bathroom leaving his embrace.

After I entered I looked in the mirror squinting at the medium sized bruise, no, hickie on my neck. I put on a devious smirk. "Dominic..." I whispered chuckling. How... Unlike him.

I then exited the bathroom and cheekily stared at him. He walked towards me still worried. I pointed towards the bruise, "Had fun?" I smiled.

He walked towards me smirking and pulled me in an embrace, "Looks a bit... Sexy... Don't you think?.." he growled before lightly kissing it.

"Maybe." I said shyly. Never thought he would say sexy... He's so sexy when he says it!

He then looked at me tiredly, but quickly tried to hide it. I couldn't let that pass. "Did I wake you early? You look tired."

For a moment there I swore his face was either sad or pained, but quickly again, it came nice. "No... I just... It takes me a while to really wake up." he finally said.

He lied. I can tell. He always stutters when he lies. I was the one to smirk then. "You're a poor liar." I said.

He then looked at me surprised. "It's true though..."

But it isn't... I'm not giving up yet. "Oh yeah? Like the time you said there were too many mushrooms in the soup. Remember?" I said making him look down in defeat. After getting to know him better, I started finding out his actions. How he dealt with things. I wish I knew him better back then.

I smiled satisfied, then leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I now know why you didn't eat it..." then kissed his cheek.

He still looked down but in his eyes he was thinking, "I just, had a minor nightmare..." he finally said then looked me in the eye, "But it's fine now. You're here, with me."

So it was about me... I didn't bother asking anything more, in case it hurt him. So I kissed his lips instead.

After we parted I looked at him, "Did you know I love you?" I smiled.

That made his face light up happily, making my smile bigger, "Maybe. Care to remind me?"

Tempting... Oh so tempting. But I had other things on my mind... "How about after we check out my boutique. Our handiwork!" I said making him groan and roll his eyes.

I like making him wait!

**{Dominic's POV}**

A couple of hours later, after we stopped at Rosa's so she could change, we had arrived at the new Aveira.

Before we entered, I had put my hands over her eyes. Just because I wanted to. I held back laughing from her soft eyelashes tickling my hands. They felt so feathery.

After a couple of steps into the boutique, I let go and held her waist. I heard a slight gasp of surprise and smiled, relieved. But nothing was said.

"You okay?" I asked, chin resting on her shoulder. Her hair was draped over her right shoulder to hide my mark. To be honest, I was proud of it.

I waited for a reply but her eyes just kept wandering the large room. It was made exactly like her plans. An elegant, fantasy and ballroom theme.

"It's... perfect. I'm too speechless." she breathed out.

I laced my hand on hers to direct her around her boutique. I was relieved for her to be impressed... Really impressed. The store, stockroom, the lounge/break area, and finally her office.

As we entered the office she couldn't stop staring out of the massive window in front of us, overlooking towards the river, it was a Million dollar view.

I looked at the still speechless Rosa. She looked teary, clutching her necklace. I was then curious... That necklace looks like it means a lot to her. I couldn't help but mention. I turned in front of her and placed my hand on the one holding it. "This looks special to you... Why?"

She then looked at it smiling. "It's my mother and father's wedding rings. They were given to me after they died." she said not too sadly.

That made much more sense to me... I had figured the rest out. Every big thing that happened to her life, she would hold it in her hand. I'm guessing she wishes they were here to see her, or maybe something along those lines...

Rosa then leaned in to hug me. "Things may have been bad... But... Y'know, I almost have all that I want..." she added.

Almost... I thought... Passion then suddenly went ablaze through my body. I, at that moment, wanted her.

With the hand I held it up to my lips and kissed it. Then again, further up, and up, all the length to her arm. I then returned to her bruise to give it some light, gentle kisses. I heard her sigh with pleasure again, making me move to her lips.

She gave a soft moan ad my mouth collided with hers. She brought her arms to wrap around my shoulders. Every touch from her was an explosion of love. Her love.

Feeling my legs turn weak again, I lifted her up and laid her on the empty desk. She then pulled her face away eyes fluttering, "Here?" she softly asked as I kept kissing her soft cheek.

If i cared any more with answering her because of having people see us through the window, I would have already stopped. I knew we were in total privacy because of the tinted windows and us being in the second story. "No one will ever know." I said through multiple kisses.

That was all she needed to know because then she wrapped her slender legs around my waist and buried her arms under my shirt to feel my skin and warmth. In return, I did the same but lifted her top up to feel her whole skin, except for her breasts which were covered by her bra...

I went down to kiss her upper chest to tempt her. And it was working since her body was wrapping closer to mine.

She then pulled her head back and said my name in a way I couldn't describe... "Dominic..." she breathed.

Her arms and legs loosened. What was she doing? I stopped kissing her when I finally noticed she wasn't moving.

I looked up, heart dropping from looking at her limp, unmoving figure. She was hardly breathing. I felt her heart. It was slow. I tried shaking her awake... But nothing! Why now?! Why her?! I started to panic.

Immediately I called the hospital. I can't afford to have her dead! I couldn't bare it...

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This story will continue on btw and I'll do my best to update every Friday.**

**P.S. After chapter 18 is updated I will rate this story M for those who are brave, or are mature enough to read it. So if it disappears suddenly just look it up with the M rating. I'll repeat this next chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello, my lovely and welcome readers, I'm back once again with another chapter. Beware, I'm crap at situations like this. I would also like to thank my lovely reviewers for... well, reviewing. They're very much welcome and have made my week. Honestly. And I also thank the Faves and Follows. All this wouldn't have been done without you. I just felt like saying that. It's not the ending yet! I've got a whole heap of story to tell you. **

**So... Read on :)**

* * *

**17**

**{Dominic's POV}**

**April / 10 / 2010**

Eight hours I've waited in hospital... Six hours since I'd been told that Rosa had blood poisoning... A couple of minutes until I was allowed to see her after her medicine transplant, or whatever the doctors do for blood poisoning, took shape.

My head was in my hands while I sat in the corner of the waiting room. Why do bad things happen to her? For someone who is always full of life... Why? For someone who always gives to others... The one person I love. Despite all my questions, there were never ones that questioned our relationship. Despite everything... I will never stop loving her. Let this be the last of her worries...

Then one of the doctors appeared at the door. "Mr Miya." he called bringing my attention.

I got up so he could lead me to Rosa. He nodded to me. "I'm Dr. Crawford." he greeted holding out his hand.

I shook it lightly and nodded back formally. "How is she?" I asked, my voice sounding more hurt than intended.

Dr. Crawford looked down. "She'll be fine, according our present diagnosis. She just has to take some pills every day after she wakes."

"How long will that be? Until she wakes, I mean." I asked. How long until I hear her soft voice?..

"A couple of days, we think. We can't leave her here though..." there aren't enough beds, and-"

"I'll take her in." I immediately said, "I have a butler. He'll tend to her..." as well as myself...

He nodded his thanks as we entered the room that Rosa was sleeping in. My heart stopped as I saw her unconscious form. She's fine now... But I still felt a depressing void inside of me. Could I have stopped this?

"Judging by your look, you already know her story..." he said getting my attention.

I was shocked. "How do you know about it?" I asked curiously.

He gave a light chuckle. "Embrosa and I... We were... Friends from high school, you could say."

Embrosa? I thought. "What do you mean Embrosa?" I asked him. I have never heard of it.

"Oh, I forgot she ditched her full name." he started. "As I said, we were friends. Even in the tough times. I would always be there for her every school hour... Before she was born her parents wanted to name their children Emma and Rosa. But the other died therefore bringing both names to make one. When her dad died though, she chose to go to her planned name, Rosa, rather than the tortured Embrosa. But it still seems her father is still trying to kill her. She had been poisoned years ago, and I think it just hit her now. We're still trying to figure out what he used..." He finally finished scratching his chin in wonder.

That was more than I needed to know. I didn't feel I needed to ask or say anything. So I thanked him, for everything.

He looked at me all serious after I said my thanks. "You... Take care of her. You are lucky to have her... Because I couldn't." He murmured softly, surprising me.

"Why not?" I asked.

He gave a sad smile. "Again it was her father. He forbid it after... Things happened." he then looked down.

I felt sympathetic. He did love her... But her father just had to stand in the way... "I won't disappoint you." I said.

He looked up. "That's all I needed to know. If you do hurt her though, I'll remember it for the next time you need a doctor's aid." he said smirking, before leaving.

I promise... with all my heart.

Now... I have to take her home.

I looked at her. Still so pale... When she wakes, we're gonna continue on with what we started. Embrosa, you deserve as much...

**April / 12 / 2010**

I looked at the still sleeping Rosa as I kneeled on the floor next to where she was sleeping on the bed. It took me almost everything not to cry at her side. It had been hard these past few days. At a meeting, all I could think about was her. It was distracting. All the time I'd be sitting at her side, apart from bathing and working. I would patiently wait. Wait for her to wake up. I want to be the one to see her wake.

She was lying in her back, pale skin contrasting with her lovely wine red hair. Her face expressionless in sleep. I held her hand in mine, caressing it. So soft... I thought. I was getting tired of waiting!

I lay my head down. "Wake up... Please wake up..." I whispered.

This was taking too long... The I heard a sigh followed by a light groan. I looked up with hope in my heart. She was waking! Rosa opened her eyes and automatically looked confused. "Rosa?" I said having her eyes on me.

She stared at me for a moment, trying to figure things out. "Are you alright?" I asked as nothing was being said.

She just looked at me confused. "I'm... Fine. Why? What happened?" she asked a little alarmed with a croaky voice.

So she doesn't even remember fainting... How should I explain this?.. "Your father... He must've poisoned you earlier on... You fainted, had medical attention and I took you back here to care for you."

She looked at me all serious then looked away. "Thank you." she whispered with a furrowed brow.

"The doctor said you should eat after you wake... Godfrey will make something." I said wanting to question her look.

"Oh... Thanks, yes."

We then soon went down silently, with my arm around her waist for support.

For some reason, Rosa was actually acting really silent, like when Grace was talking about her childhood silent. During the time we had tea, she hadn't even tried looking at me. I wanted to say something, but words never came out. It hurt.

After minutes she had finished eating her soup. I then remembered the tablets she had to take. "You should take these." I pointed out handing them to her from my jacket pocket.

She nodded at me, took a tablet out and had it with the last of her water, then stood up. "Uhh... Is it alright of I could bathe? It's been a while..." she asked.

"It's fine. I'll check on you soon." I said back softly.

I stared at her as she started for the stairs. As she disappeared without glancing back at me, Godfrey appeared collecting the plates and stuff. "Is there anything else you need me do?" he asked.

I was still staring into space, but then got up to head for the bedroom. I had an idea. "No, I think you deserve a good night and tomorrow off." I said patting his shoulder in a friendly manner.

He nodded at me smiling as I headed upstairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, what's Mr. Hottness planned ? And why is Rosa so Emo, I wonder? Actually, I don't wonder because I already know... Thanks again everyone! Keep these awesome and reviews up, even if they are to point out my mistakes. :)**

**P.S. WARNING! Next chapter will be rated M, so you'll have to look this story up in the M section. So if you're mature enough (or are game enough to be caught by your parents), keep reading. It is good :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hiya! Okay, this is getting pretty mature now... Read this and you'll believe me. I don't have much to say really about this except that I know I'm crap at these sort of scenes. Please, especially for this chapter, review it. I need to know how I am with these sort of situations. Umm, read on :)**

**Thank you for reading! **

* * *

**{Dominic's POV}**

**April / 12 / 2010**

I was patiently waiting in my room for Rosa to come out of the bathroom. For a while I had only just stared into space thinking. Just thinking of what to say. How should I take this? Thinking of her avoiding me only made me more curious, hurt, and I'll admit, angry. Does she not trust me enough to confide to me? Days ago I was so eager to have her in my arms again, but in return I've been given nothing. I cared to her, used all my spare time to be at her side. I have waited too long...

My hands were starting to sweat from clenching and un-clenching them. I hope this is not the end of our short relationship. Anything but that. Well, mostly anything. I know it has been only one and a half hours since she had awoken, but it didn't stop me from being paranoid. Maybe she's just really tired. Maybe she's still recovering... Somehow. Doctor Crawford said it'd only take a couple days, so that theory would be cut out.

No, there was no explanation to mind. She was avoiding me on purpose. But why? Surely she knows I would do anything for her. Even sacrifice myself for her. But I doubt that would be necessary... I then finally decided to let my emotions drive me when I see her. I want to show her what she's doing to me. To us...

Finally, even though it had been only five minutes, I heard the bathroom door start opening. As a sad looking Rosa stepped out of the room, I stood up from the edge of my bed looking at her in her short, pearl white nightdress. "Rosa," I said sort of lowly.

She slowly looked towards my direction as I approached her. Emotions went through me. I was angry, but I didn't want to hurt her. She must've seen that above the other emotions though, because she started backing towards the wall, face sort of surprised worried, searching mine to see why I was acting the way I did.

As her back lightly hit the wall, I grabbed the sides of her arms, so she wouldn't run from me. I brought my face closer to hers so she would see my emotion. I wanted her to see what she was doing to me. "Rosa, I'm just going to go out with it. Why are you suddenly blocking me out? What aren't you telling me?" I asked, hissing.

She looked at me shocked. "What do you mean?" she asked sort of dumbly.

I held her tighter. Is she being serious?! "You know what I mean. I know you only just woke up, but now... Why are you so quiet and avoiding me?! I thought you'd be happy to be with me again." I kept pushing.

Her expression became hard and her eyes started darting around areas. "Dominic... I'm just tired..." she tried explaining.

Lies. She looked more awake and aware than the brightest day. My eyes squinted. Of course she was lying. Why does she feel the need to lie to me? We have gone through so much... "Do you think I'm stupid enough to believe that?!" I asked, unconsciously tightening my grasp.

She looked panicked, her face showed relent and sadness. Her mouth opened to retort, but then closed as her mind became unsure of what to say. She then looked down in defeat, lightly shaking. "Dominic..." she whispered ever so lightly. It almost sounded like she was on the brink of crying.

I then loosened my grip a bit. Maybe I was being harsh... "Rosa... Tell me please. You need me at the moment, and I-... I just cannot live a day knowing you aren't happy." I said a bit more quietly.

She then looked at me in the eye, hers moist, "Dominic. I love you." She simply said making my heart warm, but she wasn't done yet obviously, "I love you so much that I can't keep having you go through my problems. I am a burden to everyone... I thought you'd just keep getting hurt if I stayed with you..."

My eyes went soft searching her. I lifted my right hand to stroke and lightly play with a strand of hair on the side of her face. "No... As I said way before, I would do anything to make your life good again. We have worked so hard trying to make us work, and I will never be prepared to let it all go..." I said staring into her eyes.

We both stayed like that for a while. Her just looking to see how serious I was. Me searching her eyes for confusion which was evident. I needed to show her to not be afraid, that we need each other. It brought a desire and idea into my head. I then leaned in to whisper into her ear, "And to make you fully know how serious I am, I will show you the extent of my love." I then leaned back to see her emotional expression. She looked happy and sad at the same time. But sad meaning happy sad, if that makes sense. A swirl of emotions.

I couldn't take this any longer.

Cupping her soft face, I leaned mine in to give her a light yet long kiss. Finally, it felt good to do this again. I didn't think I could wait another day without kissing her. Eventually after a long hesitant moment, Rosa's lips started moving in the same rhythm as mine. Warmth then went ablaze my heart. Sometime, her arms started snaking over my shoulders, bringing me closer to her, torso touching mine.

Yes, closer. Her warmth coating my stomach area. Her breasts pressed against my chest. Our mouths gradually fighting for love. All so wonderful. All so tempting... I slowly traced my hands down her body to her thighs and picked her from there, making her legs wrap around my waist. I pressed hard on her on to the wall in slight aggression. I was hardly thinking.

I moved my head lower to kiss and nip at her neck again, but on the opposite side of her previous hickie. While I did that, Rosa's arms slipped between us to unbutton my shirt and throw it off. I thought it'd be hard to do in the position we were in, but she did it ever so swiftly with her slender hands. As my arms returned to go around her, hers started stroking my chest and upper arms which felt like electric shocks from every touch. Slender fingers were tracing my muscles, from my chest to nearly down low.

Holding her up with both my torso and her legs and the wall, I let my hands start exploring her. I had them move just below her breasts then trailed down to the bottom of her dress. I played with it for a while before getting moaned at by Rosa in bliss. Then instantly, her dress slipped off revealing her full torso of glory. She was magnificent, so magnificent my bottom half started twitching for her. Arousal... Sensation...

My lips returned to hers more aggressively this time, and my hands started exploring her again. Except this time rubbing and pinching her breasts while also nuzzling her lower neck. This was way out of the things I would usually do... But it felt right for us. It especially felt right upon hearing Rosa's sighs and light moans for pleasure, making my hands rub harder.

I knew now we were free to do what we pleased towards each other, and I knew Rosa had an idea, because she had her feet placed on the floor and started lightly pushing me onto the bed. I was surprised by the sudden take over, but I still wanted to see what she was going to do.

I watched as she quickly yet softly took off my dark jeans and threw them on the floor. I watched how her body moved at her will. Very... Sexy... Seductively, she then crawled onto me, her bare torso lightly brushing onto mine. I unconsciously growled feeling jolts of need grow in me. My lower tightening up harder. She then started hungrily making out with me while somehow had her body continuously rub onto mine. She was good. She was amazing. I wonder if she'd done this before, because in my eyes, she was an expert.

Somehow breaking through the distractions yet still living the moment, I lowered my hands to Rosa's panties and started playing around with the top elastic. Oh how I've fantasised about how good it would feel having her whole body exposed to me. Funnily enough, she had the same idea because she started doing the same thing to me. It was then I knew that we were on the same level. We trusted each other, fully, and were ready.

Instantly, and at the same time, we pulled each other's undergarments down and threw them wherever. She was a bit slower though as I was sandwiched by the bed and her. Aahh... Free... Freedom never felt so good. But, before anything, I wanted to see her, fully. I rolled us over causing her to squeak and lifted my body just enough to see hers.

She was beautiful. I've thought that a lot, but now, I think this is true beauty. Her pale skin was glowing in the moonlight that was shining through the curtains, her cheeks lightly pink from the intimacy and looking at me fully, her hair ever so soft, even if a bit messy. Normally I wouldn't even think about looking around the private womanly areas, but then, it just didn't seem like a problem. I was blessed.

"You're perfect, Embrosa." I said growling while stroking along the side of her body making her shiver.

She looked directly at my eyes, hers igniting like the blaze in my heart. I will give her my all. I started kissing her body hungrily, everywhere. Every curve, every joint, every bit of the scar, leaving almost not a spot untouched, even the most private of places. She would sigh as I kissed and tickled a sensitive spot, she would moan as I open mouth kissed her and around the breast area. She would lightly squeal as I ravaged her lower area. I then had my head inches from hers, her eyes fluttering, "Dominic, I want you." She breathed lightly, her eyes widening in shock at her eagerness.

I smirked, "Patience, love. I'm far from done yet." And then started making out with her again.

This time though, I wanted to do something so... Unlike me... I let my right hand trace down her body to her upper thigh, rubbing it, letting her thigh lace around me. The area was hot, letting me know how aroused she was. She moaned in my mouth after a couple of seconds of my rubbing. Yes, that's the reaction I need. I then had my finger lightly go higher... And higher... Until I started lightly stroking in between her thighs. She gasped and buckled from pleasure as I kept lightly stroking her clit.

I looked at her as she arced her back and let her head throw backwards, her chest rising and falling with every stroke. Not taking any chances I had two of my fingers enter her. It was easier than I thought, as she was just a bit... Wet... No, I tell a lie. She was wetter than anything I ever felt. Normally a bit gross. But I didn't care with the reaction I was getting. I'd move in all different directions, seeing where she was more sensitive while having my thumb rub outside on her clit again. To get a bigger reaction, I had lowered my head and started hungrily kissing, licking, nipping at her breasts making her give loud gasping moans. She was in pure bliss.

Every now and then she would gasp my name earning her a kiss on wherever I felt. But soon I felt it was getting boring, so I left her, and kept rubbing her thigh with my wet hand and my other hand stroke her head while I kissed all around her face. "Please, Dominic... Now..." she moaned. From the sound of her voice, she was nearly at her limit.

Yes, now is about the time. I thought. But, something was missing "Top drawer to the left." I said between kisses.

Instantly she knew where I was getting at. I can't believe I almost forgot! Well, both of us. Oh well, at least I remembered at the last minute. Her hands started working on the wrapper just under my stomach. So she was going to put it on. I smirked. I sort of tensed as she started lightly and carefully put on the condom. Her touches were divine. She stayed like that for a while just teasing me, making me growl, and then let go, ready. We have gotten this far now. We were both prepared.

Barely seconds later, I had entered her, slowly yet fully, making her gasp greatly in either pain or pleasure then shaking. Wait. Had her hymn not broken yet? I looked at her, worried that I was hurting her. Her eyes were squinted shut "Rosa..." I started.

She started controlling her pained breathing "Keep going..." she whispered assuringly after a while.

So I did, cautiously. And it felt amazing. How it felt her walls clenching and unclenching onto me, the warmth, the tingly feeling. It was so massive that I didn't even notice her fingers digging into my upper back, probably drawing blood. A couple of times, she had gasped my name so feverishly that it made me move faster, and harder. Soon though her walls started tightening up, yet I kept going, making her breathe and moan heavily. She screamed from her orgasm's overwhelming sensation lightly coating both of us. I didn't mind. Actually I didn't care, I just wanted more. More until both of us did it. Until both of us were worn out.

We stayed like that for a while. The whole process was long, but the pleasure and feeling was all worth it. After a couple of orgasms later I finally could feel my limit, the sensation, as well as Rosa's tension. The feeling made me want to stop because it was so great, but I wanted to see this to the end. My growls and Rosa's light moans became louder as I moved faster and harder than before. My hands clenched her thigh and hip tightly and her fingers slightly dug into my back. The pleasure was overwhelming, making both of us cry out as we ejaculated. The feeling was indescribable. Mainly because I was too drained to think or use anything.

Using my last little bit of energy, I softly lay myself half on the tired Rosa and kissed her forehead. She softly smiled at me in return, more drained and tired than me. I will always treasure tonight in memory. Every second, every emotion, it will stay in my heart. It had been only short moments before we both drifted into unconsciousness. We were one now, joined at heart.

* * *

**:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D ****:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello agin! I think after last chapter my thoughts on their relationship aren't as innocent as they used to be. Thanks to my friends (and male friend) for describing sex to me. Wasn't awkward at all... Hope you liked it anyway. Thanks for the uplifting reviews as well guys, much appreciated.**

**By the way, because bloody school started again for the year, I may, regretfully, have to update once every two weeks or update after one and a half weeks. During holidays though I'll continue to update every week then. **

**So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**19**

**{Rosa's POV}**

**April / 13 / 2010**

Ugh!.. It's morning right? Of course it is. I could feel the morning light booming through the curtains onto my closed eyes. But I still was overtired, my muscles hurt, my body didn't feel like moving and... What happened last night?

The question hung in my head for a while before my major senses kicked in. Smell... The room smelt... I don't even want to describe. Sound... Nothing except small breathing. Sight... I don't want to open my eyes. Feel... Well, I could feel a soft mattress beneath me, breathing tickling my forehead, and a man, no, Dominic lying on top of me... Naked... Ohh!..

Everything then flooded back. The events of last night! Our night... I felt my face go dramatically red, despite what we went through. So... I'm no longer a virgin... To be honest, I actually don't care. It just means there is less of a boundary between Dominic and I. A smile spread on my lips. A life like this would be amazing...

I tilted my head towards Dominic's face. He still was half over me, and had his arm still draped around, just under my breasts. The arm that I had over his, held on a tad tighter, just to feel his muscles and warmth. I let my face nuzzle the top bit of his chest.

Do I have any regrets?... Nope. The night couldn't have been any better. But... I still felt soreish... Dominic really likes to get rough, and well, I guess I did urge him to. So unlike me... But then, what do I know? I've never had sex before. Close, but still not sex.

Suddenly my thoughts were halted as I felt Dominic's arm move to stroke my side, ever so lightly. "Good morning." He said still sounding a bit tired and bringing me on top of him.

By the look of his smile, he already remembered last nights events. I held eye contact with him for a while when his hand stroked the side of my face. Oh how he loves me so... Why was I acting so stupid yesterday, avoiding the one person I love? "Good morning." I whispered back, then he drew me into a passionate kiss.

I love him, I always will... I thought as we finished the kiss. I had been wrong to try block or put a barrier between us. I only did it because... No, I can't think about it now. I'll do it later. I had my head resting on Dominic's chest thinking about things. My life... How it's changed.

"Y'know..." I started, "Despite everything, I'm a lucky girl. I lived through things, got an amazing job, met the sexiest, sweetest boss, fell and made love with that sexy and sweet boss, he loved me back... And he, in return, continuously put hickies on me as well as a sore lower half.." I smirked.

He lightly chuckled before becoming silent. I looked at him, seeing he was in thought. "Didn't you enjoy it? Was I too harsh?" he softly asked a hint worried.

I smiled and shook my head. "You did it perfectly... Now, every time we're touching, I always feel the urge to do it again, and again, forever." I murmured tracing my finger over Dominic's chest.

He growled from the touch. Yes, he felt the same way. Then he rolled us over so he was on top. He leaned in so his lips were touching my ear, "So will I." he simply said before kissing my ear.

"I love you." I said letting my feelings turn into words. He looked at me thinking. Did I say something? He looked into my eyes his eyebrows sort of furrowed. "Dominic?" I said a tad concerned.

He then looked softer at me, "That line doesn't come near how I feel. Love is a too little word. Well, that's how I feel." He said still holding the strongest of eye contacts.

I smiled. That is so true. "Then how do we say it?" I asked

He gave me one of his slight wicked smirks, "We don't say it..." He then leaned in to kiss me, but was halted by knocking on the door. I skipped a heartbeat. Who could be here? And why choose now to disturbed us?!

Dominic dipped his head down in disappointment. "Eunice..." he whispered lowly.

Oh... The stubborn maid. Why do our intimate moments get disturbed? It was so unfair... And of all people, Eunice just had to ruin this one. Ever since the first time we met, we never were fond of each other. She was too stubborn for her own good. Every time I would visit Dominic for business reasons or anything, she would deliver us tea and glare menacingly at me. Seriously, what did I ever do? But was I just being a bit too harsh?... Nah, she's a bitch. Thinking like this was so unlike me. Usually I'd accept people no matter who they were... Well, I guess she's pretty mean...

Harder knocking was heard from the hardwood door again. "Master Dominic, are you awake?" Eunice asked.

How rude. What if he was sleeping? But my silent anger was disrupted as Dominic started lifting off of me, an annoyed expression clear on his charming face. "Yes, Eunice, I'll be a moment."

After getting up Dominic put on his white robe and started for the door. "Rosa, stay in the wardrobe while I deal with her." He said looking at me sadly.

I didn't say anything in response except for a humming in agreement. I knew he was more annoyed than me. After closing the wardrobe door I rested my ear against the door to listen to their conversation. She better not be talking him up!

"Master Dominic, I hope I didn't disturb you too much." Eunice started.

_Nope, Eunice. You just about ruined it..._ I almost yelled. It took me everything not to bite. Then at the corner of my eye I found a matching white robe to Dominic's. I had an idea. I'll just wait and hear what she wants to say.

"But I just wanted to know if you wanted your usual morning tea." She finished.

She could've just asked what he wanted for breakfast... Or she could've just not disturbed us at all. Why of all things would you disturb someone for something as simple as tea?!

"Um, oh yeah. Yes please." He said. He too must've been shocked to why she asked.

After slipping on the robe I headed out and wrapped my arms around Dominic's waist, surprising both of them. Dominic because he must've thought I still was undressed, and Eunice because she just didn't expect me. "If it's not too much trouble, could I please have some tea as well?" I cooly asked.

As Dominic wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I was admiring the shocked face of Eunice as she looked briefly around the parts of the room she could see. The clothes that had carelessly been chucked at random on the floor, the messed up bed... To be honest, I wasn't embarrassed, unless she starts telling people. Then there will be trouble. "Oh- Uh... Yes! Of course, Miss Rosa." she stuttered moving a lock of dark hair behind her ear in embarrassment.

"Is there anything else you want to ask?" I asked calmly. I thinks that's enough fun for me.

"N-no!.. That's all I needed to know." Then she left us. _You now know more than you need to,_ I wanted to say.

Dominic then shut the door looking at me with a stern look on his face. "What?" I asked looking back at him.

Still keeping the same face on he answered, "You are so unpredictable..." he simply said.

I stood on my tippie toes to reach higher to him. "Yeah, but you still love me!" I said sweetly.

But he still kept the same stern face on. Did I do something wrong? I hope not... I was just playing around... "Now what did we say about that word a moment ago?" he then smirked.

So now I can't say that I love my boyfriend!.. Well, I guess he has a point... Like he said, it was too little for our feelings. How cheesy are we? "Oh, I'm sorry. I-" then I kissed his stoic lips, "You." I finished after breaking away. I was making fun of our new 'no saying love' rule.

He then smiled at me. The heartwarming, proud smile. He looked over me eyebrows furrowing. "It would be better if you looked like this." He said then slipped off the robe revealing myself to him again. My face reddened looking away. I wasn't that good looking...

"My love, why are you blushing?" he smirked harder leaning in. Those eyes. A sea of green, making it easy for you to wash away in their glory.

I dipped my head down, suddenly very shy. But I wanted to see where he was getting at. I then heard a low chuckle come from his chest. How was this amusing? Me standing stark naked! Without noticing, I then felt his arms wrap around my shoulders, his hands gently stroking the skin.

I'm not the only one who'll stay looking like this, I thought. So I undid his robe and wrapped it around both of us. Again I could feel his warmth coat me. It felt so divine to be here hugging him.

After what felt like hours Dominic finally spoke. "Maybe we should shower..." he simply said.

I had to agree. Last night was sort of wild. I still wished we could stay like this forever. Just together. "Yeah..." I replied before heading to the bathroom with him.

Moments later we still were in each others arms looking into each others eyes, letting the water fall on us. Dominic was the first one to get caught up in love's binds though, as he started kissing my face. Holding his shoulders, I smiled every time he would mix things up. Kiss, lick, graze lips over skin.

His arms came harder around my body drawing me in. Breasts squished to his lower chest, his hard abs onto my flat stomach... His, ahem, down there becoming noticeably harder... Just quietly... All over again, I wanted him in me. He's like my drug!

As his lips made it to mine again, he lifted my thighs to go around his lower waist and leaned me onto the cold tiled wall. It felt good as my womanhood rubbed onto him, unconsciously. It felt extra good as he started rubbing his hands all over me.

I was at my limit again, body going crazy for sex. Wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders I looked into his eyes, trying to breathe to make out words. "Can we-?"

"Yes." He answered eagerly, thinking the same as me. He then hesitated looking down to find he was without protection. "Should we-?" he started.

I didn't care about protection then. I'm sure he'll pull out before he's at his complete limit. How risky... "No." I answered like how he did.

He stared into my eyes, seeing if I was uncertain about my drastic decision. I kept my sure eyes plastered on him. Then he must've given up arguing with me and claimed my lips again while positioning himself for entrance.

Seconds later, I felt him go inside me once again. That sensation of him moving inside of me. It hurt more because he was rough last night, but it only made the pleasure stronger, and somehow it was better without a condom. Daringly, he started pinching one of my nipples and open mouth kissing the other. He was rougher than last night. But I actually loved it like that. Somehow...

I was gasping as I felt surges go through my body through each thrust. He grunted through the amount of effort he put into pleasing the both of us. Countless times I had moaned his name in a manner I wouldn't usually do. But it made his movements go faster and harder. Each thrust unique.

Then I could feel us both at our bursting point. I screamed as I let myself go. The sensation overwhelming my whole body. He then pulled out just before he did the same, still holding onto me.

We were so weak after that, sliding down to the shower floor. Our breathing slowed as we relaxed. He had his forehead rest on mine as he lightly sat on my lap. He was so exhausted from doing all the work, probably twice as tired as I was.

"Embrosa..." he said slowly. I remembered him saying my real name while we were having sex last night. The name that used to be unique to me, until I chose to ditch the full name. I wanted a fresh start after my father's death.

_Embrosa_... When my parents knew they were getting twins they decided to name us Emma and Rosa. But when both mum and my sister died, dad decided to name me Embrosa, tying in both names.

I started thinking then. It was the perfect moment to be lost in thought. I remember. If I was sent to the hospital days ago, and knowing that Dominic knows my name, that would only mean he met Lee Crawford. A close high school friend. We were so close that he was my first love interest. He would be there every day at school, he supported me. He was one of the reasons I kept living.

One day just after school, he said he would take me with him so he would care for me. I was a bit hesitant with that drastic decision. My dad would, every afternoon, strictly pick me straight after school on the dot. I was afraid to disobey him, but I accepted Lee's offer anyway.

That afternoon, he had tried treating my wounds with bandages, cream and other stuff that would help me recover quicker. He had done it so gently that I had almost forgotten what a gentle touch felt like. All my father did was shove, slash or punch.

After that, he just stared into my eyes, and mine had stared into his dark blue ones. My heart had warmed up to the care he was giving me. Then, to my surprise, he had lightly and quickly kissed my lips. The love in me had ignited once more, giving me hope.

After staying the night and returning to school, I was called over to the principle's office. It seemed that my dad had been looking for me. Long story short, he took me home to 'care' for me, but instead of caring for me he started bashing me with everything he could find in the apartment. Punishment for escaping.

I, after that, had to end the short relationship between Lee and I, but we still stayed close.

Apparently after caring for me, he was inspired into going into the medical career, and it would seem now that he was very successful.

Which reminded me, I should go see him. One, to get a report on my health, two, to go on the pill since the condom thing is just a waste of time, and three, just catch up with an old friend.

I then came back to consciousness feeling Dominic bring me back up, water turned off. I decided to keep the past close relationship between Lee and I a secret. Well with what we did. We didn't go as far as having sex, but we did sleep together half naked... Something to preferably not tell Dominic about...

"Dominic..." I whispered tiredly loving his presence.

"Rosa, we should get changed. Eunice would be wondering why we're a bit late..." he too whispered sitting me on the bed then stroking my face.

I just hummed in agreement. We were a bit long in the shower... I guess... I started moving to get changed as Dominic disappeared in his wardrobe. My clothes were neatly folded on top of a chest. Ahh, yes. Black and gold. My favourite colours. I'm not goth, I just try the glamor look. Every piece of clothing just slipped on except for my shorts. I grunted as I bent over to pull them up. My muscles were sore, that even the slightest leg movement felt so... Painful...

After the trouble I headed to Dominic's full body mirror to check for any flaws. Thankfully, there were none, or I was just too tired to care. My mind snapped out of concentration as I felt clothed, strong arms snake around my waist and a chin resting on my shoulder. "You look better without clothes." Dominic quietly said.

I blushed. It felt weird hearing him say these things. It's like, when I'm wearing clothes I feel shy all over again. But I still went with his playful attitude, "You always look good."

He turned me around and looked at my face smirking. "Good? Since when am I just 'good'?"

I gave him a smirk back. "Well, I just couldn't think of a proper word to describe you."

"Are you that troubled at describing me with a word?" he asked still keeping that stupid smirk on his face.

I brought my face closer to his and gave him a devious smile. "Maybe you should be more interesting."

He then did the same thing. "Maybe you should be more interested." Then kissed me but not as passionate like other times. We didn't want to keep getting distracted with each other.

Well... We sorta did.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is the last sex scene probably for a veeeerrrryyyy long time. That's good because I don't want to end up as kinky as Fifty Shades of Grey. One of my reviewers sort of stated comparing me with the series, and I don't know how to go with that...**

**Anyway there's much more of the story to go, I'm not even sure if I'm halfway yet! I just keep writing!**

**Have a good week guys! I'll update in maybe two weeks :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi guys. Wow, this year's been pretty busy. I'm thinking of updating weekly because it feels so long since the last update. Well here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Your reviews are most welcome even if the criticizm is constructive and such. **

**P.S Sorry if this chapter is a bit topsy turvy.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**20**

**{Dominic 's POV}**

**April / 13 / 2012**

I broke the kiss so we could start heading downstairs... To Eunice... She was so persistent in trying to impress me. She tries too hard. Every time Rosa's over she tries extra hard to impress me with her maid skills. It was hard because my interests were with Rosa, and only her.

We finally made it downstairs to the lounge room, where our drinks were resting. But... No sign of Eunice. Usually she likes to wait and hear me compliment how nice her food or drinks are. Maybe she wanted to give us space... But my train of thought was broken as I heard the phone start ringing. Great.

"I'll join you soon." I murmured to Rosa who looked a tad disappointed.

"Hello." I said upon picking the phone up.

"Miya! Just the person I wanted to hear. So, you ready for the 'assignment'?"

It was my boss, Noel Gibbins. Well, he was the one who held meetings for all business owners, organised events and available buildings for sale, gave us information one what is needed, etc. He's a financially powerful man, rich and with a 'down to earth' yet painfully overpowering personality. To me, he's the last person you'd want to mess with. No, the person you'd never mess with.

I was silent, trying to figure out what he meant by 'assignment'. Had I missed something. Knowing I was going to get mocked or something I just had to ask. "What assignment Mr Gibbins?"

I flinched the phone from my ear as he boomed with laughter. "Oh! Miya... Don't you remember? Yesterday, we all voted you to represent our companies for the new major project. We discussed this at yesterday's meeting."

Yesterday's meeting?..

**{FLASHBACK}**

**April / 12 / 2010**

I wanted to be with Rosa. I wanted to never leave her. It was hard enough this morning when it took me ten minutes just to exit the room, just looking at her. But, as most of my life goes, I had a meeting. Apparently it was most important, but every second was troubling with the thought of her fresh in my mind.

_"So I held this meeting becau-" Mr Gibbins started._

Rosa... Her beautiful feminine features, That pale creamy skin, the calm way she presents herself. Her face, those eyes that you could easily get lost in, those beautifully natural pale red lips, her hair that beautifully formed around her face...

_"-Ounced, there would be a ne-" blah, blah, blah, blah..._

To touch her, to share her warmth. Her softer than silk skin, every curve, how it would perfectly wrap around my body in embrace, how her lips would react against mine, her heartbeat upon listening or feeling her different beats with each different situation...

_"-ere is to be a new empori-" blah, blah, blah, blah..._

Oh, how I missed her! Even if it has been only two days, I missed her. Even if I knew I'd see, hear and feel her again, I missed her. All I could do was wait.

"I!" everyone then said together making a booming sound, getting my attention.

I looked at everyone else on the meeting table with satisfied, intent expressions plastered on their faces. What did they just agree on? "Well, Miya. I guess you're put for the task. We'll discuss this more tomorrow. Now, to other business."

I was still so very confused. What did they want me to do?.. I guess I'll never ignore a discussion again! This was going to be a long day...

**{END OF FLASHBACK}**

So that was what we discussed yesterday... I was told there was to be a new huge emporium/resort that was going to get built in the next year. Chosen business owners were invited to collaborate with each other in order to make it work and make it successful. The result, one huge, wide, small town like building, and my flight was booked for this afternoon. How disorganised... and disappointing.

"Yes, . I'll be ready on time. I won't disappoint you." I said after listening to him.

"Good. A heap is going towards this project. I'll call you when you're there."

"Right." I said before hanging up. He was never good at goodbyes.

I looked into space sighing. I was supposed to have a holiday. A holiday with Rosa. It made me wonder if my time with her would ever be simple, relaxing or undisturbed. My thoughts were disturbed as I felt her slender arms snake around my torso, holding me, torso touching my back.

"You okay?" she simply yet softly asked.

I sighed again, not wanting to know her expression after I tell her. "That was my boss." I started, "Yesterday, at a meeting, everyone decided for me to go to the building site outside if New York. Different managers from different companies are going to team up and have their input on things. It's a project to create a resort and emporium into one." I finally finished.

After moments of silence Rosa finally spoke. "When are you going." She asked cautiously.

I sighed again. I should stop doing that... "This afternoon, I'm booked to leave then." I said regretfully.

I felt her head nod on my back. I wrapped my arms on top of hers. I guess this is the sort of life we both would have to live... Work and hardly any 'together' time.

We stayed like that for a while. It was comforting to know that she cares and would do anything to keep us together. That is another reason to keep her. She accepts us despite our difficulties.

"Y'know." she finally said, "We can't keep sulking over these things. We have each other and know that it'll stay that way. Don't stop working just for us." She said before pulling away.

I turned to her a bit more hopeful. As always, she was right. We still have lives apart from each other. She had a sparkle in her eye showing she was strong. Strong enough to keep us together.

"You're right." I finally admitted putting a hand on my lower hip, "But it doesn't mean I don't want you with me all the time."

She then looked softly at me as she placed a hand over my heart. "I am with you all the time. In your beautiful heart." Then she winked.

I was taken aback. In a good way. I was deeply touched by her words. I was too speechless to say anything back to her, so I brought her into my arms. My right hand caressing her soft hair and other arm wrapped tightly over her shoulders. I realised how lucky I was to have her with me. Most girls take relationships for granted, but not her. Love had been a rare thing for Rosa.

Soon enough the both of us had breakfast, talked for a long while, and went our own way. She said she needed to order clothes for her post renovation sale, and that I should pack without having her as a distraction. She said she'd come over just before I leave to say goodbye. I found it sweet that she had been so loving. I could make a book series about how amazing she is. It almost made the whole short notice situation fine by me.

Actually I tell a lie. I was still angry that I had to leave everything behind. Especially since I was told that I may be gone for a couple of weeks. Weeks without Rosa. A couple of weeks without seeing my friends, the group. We're almost like a family.

Well. I think definitely after this project I'm gonna need a holiday.

**{Rosa's POV}**

I was back in Aveira inside my new office. It still pleased me how new and fantastic my boutique looked. It was... Relaxing...

To be honest, it would've been more relaxing if it wasn't for Dominic leaving this afternoon. I know I've said sweet reassuring things, which were all true, but I only said it because we didn't have a choice through the matter. He has to leave... For weeks maybe... That part saddened me.

The feeling was weird. After having sex with him I started feeling excruciatingly scared that I may lose him or what we have... Somehow. But deeper down I knew that our relationship was solid and we would never be prepared to let it all just go.

I had been thinking like that for hours since I arrived in my office. Thankfully, after those hours, the excitement of clothes overwhelmed my thoughts. Especially since it was the spring sales. Another of my many reasons I love spring is because you have more variety in what clothes to wear. In winter all you can wear is big sweaters, jumpers, trackies, and fluff. Otherwise in summer, there is more of a boundary for fashion being only able to wear singlets, shorts, skirts, etc.

So, overall, I was going ballistic with my shopping. Heh... I'm shopping for my shop... I never thought of it that way.

After many uninterrupted hours of work my office door opened. My heart skipped a beat, obviously because I wasn't expecting anyone, and also because there was a chance it may have been Dominic. But I was surprised it was Grace. She had a relieved smile on her face as she saw me. "Rosa... Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked softly as concerned friends do.

I smiled at how nice she was, "I'm much better now, thanks." I said as she sat on the small white sofa and me turning her way.

She nodded in acknowledgment. "So, do you wanna tell me, girl to girl?" she carefully asked.

I took a bit trying to consider if I would. Part of me really wanted to because she's such a good friend and I trusted her with most things. But I also felt that I shouldn't. It still felt heavy even thinking of telling her, and I really don't want sympathy. What's done is done. I was muddled in the head... Soon I did look at her with a small reassuring smile. "I can't, right now... It just still feels a bit much to say it. But if you still really want to know I will tell you later. Promise." I said holding up my pinkie.

She gave a little chuckle. "When your prepared, is fine. I was just worried after you left the beach days ago. I thought I must've done something wrong, or-"

"Not at all!..." I interrupted. Grace wouldn't hurt a fly... Actually she would if it annoyed her, but...

She let out a sigh. "Good. At least that's cleared out." She looked back at me, "I saw Dominic this morning. I mostly came to know if he knew where you were and also why you were so upset."

I nodded, wanting her to continue.

She smirked at me lightly. "He really cares for you, and it seems you trust him as well. He didn't tell me what was wrong because he said it's not his place to say things."

"I'm glad he thinks that." I mentioned as she stopped for breath. She really likes talking...

"Like I said, he cares for you... I saw the sparkle in his eyes as he mentioned you." Then she leaned in, "Are you guys... Finally together?" she asked.

I lightly blushed and smiled. Not because we were together. Just hearing the question brought intimate memories. "Yeah..." I answered quietly.

"Have you guys kissed?" she kept asking like a best friend does. Boy talk...

"Many of times..." I answered with devious eyes. Hey Grace, we've even had sex... Can you believe it?...

She looked relieved as she relaxed on the sofa, "Finally guys! The group were wondering when you guys would move forward, make the big move."

As obvious as it was, I still asked, "How did you guys know?"

She chuckled at my outburst. "Rosa, it was pretty obvious. Don't think we saw what was happening at the beach, or what Layne told us of what he saw after the party. You guys were full of it."

I looked down blushing more. I sorta knew it was obvious. He was kissing me on the cheek and neck out in the open. "Oh... It's good to see Layne is able to keep secrets to himself." I mentioned.

She just laughed. "Note to both of us, never tell him a secret." That made me laugh with her. Layne meant well but in all honesty, he's a bit thick in the head... "So..." she started, "What have you and Dominic been doing these past days?"

My heart jumped at the question. Could I tell her I fainted and needed an urgent minor surgery thing? That I slept with him after the first night? That I already had sex with him? That pretty much sums up my week... But how should I answer her? I can't lie. It hurts to lie, for me, for everyone...

After I noticed how long I've been silent for and seeing Grace's head cock to the side, I figured I had to improvise... On the truth of course. "Well, two days after my birthday was when we kissed, had dinner at his... And stayed for the night-"

Grace instantly leaned in, "Was it amazing?" she asked silently.

My heart skipped a beat again. My eyes widened, wondering what she actually meant by 'it' and 'amazing'.

She must've seen my change of mood though, "I meant his bedroom silly."

I relaxed with relief, "Where should I start... Well let me mention the view-"

**:•:•:•:•:•:**

**{Dominic's POV}**

I sighed as I closed a full bag's zip. I hated packing, especially since I have to look my best for the whole coming month.

I was still angry about the whole project. Yes, I guess things would get exciting when it opens, but is a month really necessary for me to be there? What do they even need me for? I didn't say anything though. I could complain all I want but, still, nothing would ever be done...

I started walking to the car. Godfrey was there waiting for me smiling his usual smile. Even if Godfrey was my butler he always treated me well. Treated me like how my father never did.

"Shall we go, sir?" he asked as I stopped behind the car.

"Not yet, I need to go see Rosa before I go." I said. He just gave me a smile. He seemed happier and satisfied knowing that she and I were together.

"I see I came at the right time then." Called out Rosa's voice.

I turned around to see her walking towards me. The smile she gave out made me smile back. "I'll wait in the car." Godfrey said to me giving us some privacy.

A ran to her in a tight embrace, her body moulding into mine perfectly. My hand lifted up to caress her silky hair. Everything with us fell into place, but I had to let it all go for a couple of weeks. I couldn't even think of not being with her for a long period of time.

After a while we parted yet still stayed clutching one another. I looked at her face to see tears on her cheeks, I just couldn't help but smile. "My love, are we crying?" I asked, slight humour in my voice.

She tried to lessen the sadness in her eyes and lifted a hand to lightly nudge my shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, dammit!" she lightly yelled.

I laughed and leaned in closer. "I'm going miss you too. But when I come back I'll make it up to you." I whispered before laying my lips on hers.

After a long moment together, probably longer than it should've been, I broke away to say my last farewells. I looked at her at she had a sudden smile on her face. "Hey, I have a small gift for you before you go." She said rummaging through her handbag.

I was curious and confused at the same time. Why would she need to get me anything? I was happy with just having her. "Yeah?" was all I could say as I was sort of speechless and wanted to play along with her happiness.

She then handed me a package neatly wrapped in red tissue paper. As it was placed in my hand I carefully unwrapped it just to see what it was. What I found was a key and a photo of us dancing at the formal, happy and dreamy. I looked back up to see her shy smile making me smile a bit wider. "It's perfect," I said, "But what's the key for?"

She looked slightly downward shyly again. "It's the key to my apartment room. Y'know, if you ever want to visit me you can just come in. Also, I've been over your house so often, I think I should return the favour."

That was really thoughtful of her. I have a photo to bring with me on the trip to remember the good times, and I have a key to somewhere possibly personal to her. Instantly I brought her in for a last minute hug and to say my thanks. Never in my life could I have found a better girl for me.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Rosa and Dominic's relationship hasn't gone as expected... More and many chapters in the future. Thank you to my readers :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys! Hope you all had a fun week and liked my last chappie! This one's probably going to be short but I felt it had to be in there. Sorry for any mistakes as well. Now a question from my reader...**

**Toyota: Well, I don't have the game yet (and probably not for a while... :( ) so I can't say if I am. When I do though, I may most likely have one up. I'm also thinking of doing another Style Savvy ****Instalment when this story's done too. I know, old fashioned. But the original game needs some justice. **

* * *

**21**

**{Rosa's POV}**

**April / 13 / 2010**

It was sad seeing Dominic go. He didn't look back after exiting the driveway. Well, he didn't need to. We said what we needed to say, and he seemed grateful when I game him his gift. It was the least I could do since he allowed me to stay at his home while I was recovering. It shamed me how weak I was. From now on I promise to look after myself better. Or be aware of myself. Starting with my doctors appointment during the week. It's about time I go see an old friend again.

As I walked out of the gates of Dominic's driveway, I finally felt the surge of freedom. Freedom of worries, freedom of sadness, freedom of fear. It was all gone, leaving my heart weightless. I breathed in to make sure I wasn't just lightheaded or hallucinating, but... It was real. The realism made me smile.

How long has it been since I last smiled like this? I wondered as I walked towards the Expedition Hall to collect my clothes. Was it when Dominic and I confessed our love? Or when I won the Gold contest? What about when I opened Aveira? No, it happened before that. Way before that... Way before dad-...

No, I can't think about that now. I can't sulk about the past and put myself down anymore. I'm a new Rosa now. Not the tortured Embrosa, or the Rosa of yesterday. I'm the new Rosa, Dominic's girlfriend, aanndddd... The future Queen of Fashion. That's right, I've decided to enter the competition later this year.

I cant wait to tell Grace and the others. Imagine the shock and happiness... Also seeing Rococco's persistence since winning the Gold Contest made me think she has high hopes for me, that she wants ME to win. That's a huge silent compliment coming from one of the most famous people of fashion.

But only realising, as I walked through the exhibition hall doors, that it also meant fans staring at you, treating you like royalty. Well that's because that's what was happening. Numerous boutique managers, shopkeepers, and other people staring at me in amazement as if I was a goddess that descended down to earth to see them. Well, that was the only way I could explain the situation.

I chose to smile and pretended to ignore the hovering eyes, especially they were eyes of jealous boutique managers who probably competed against me in the contests. Sooner or later they'd get over it, surely? Take Grace for example. Me winning over her didn't bother her one bit, because well... That's just bad sportsmanship, I guess.

And speak of the devil...

"Rosa. Didn't think I would see you twice in one day." She greeted, stopping in front of me. "Actually it's good that I see you now because I'm planning to have you and Renee over my house... For a girls night."

That was a bit sudden, I thought. "Yeah? What's the occasion?" I asked smirking at the twinkle in her eye.

She gave me a small, knowing cheeky smile. "Well, we'll hardly have time to act like teenagers anymore, y'know." she said tapping her pointer finger, as if the was counting her reasons, "You'll probably be with Dominic every night soon, and, why not?"

"What makes you think I'll be moving in with him 'soon'?" I asked putting a hand on my hip.

"I'm kidding! When was the last time you slept in your own bed?" she joked.

I blushed furiously. Yeah, the main reason I hadn't been sleeping at my place was because I was recovering. But knowing that it had been around a week, made it sound worse than it was. "...Aweek..." I quickly mumbled dipping my head down.

She smirked and leaned in, "I'm sorry. I couldn't get that. A what?"

"A week Grace. I stayed at Dominic's for a week." I confessed clearer.

As I lifted my face to look at her she softly smiled and tapped her nose. "Your secret's safe with me."

"It's not how you think." I defended giving her a sly smile.

She lifted her hand to halt me from speaking. "Save the girl talk for next Friday night. Okay?"

"Righto. I'll look forward to it." I said knowing that we both couldn't talk for long with work.

After we left each other with a friendly hug, all I could think about was Dominic and how our lives together would be like. Already after half an hour I greatly missed him. Damn being a girl, I thought mentally kicking myself smirking.

**{Dominic's POV}**

The flight may have taken an hour, but, oh, did it feel so long. There were kids crying because they didn't get the window seat or the on-board food, people who would kick the back of your seat, giving me a sore back, someone broke air, and so on. I could tell that flying wasn't my forté, especially since this whole thing was at such short notice.

Well at least I was back on ground in a rented car heading towards the emporium site.

It wasn't that far, apart from trying to get out of New York City, it was only an another hours drive just getting there. No doubt upon my arrival they'll give me a tour around the place, let me rest the night for a busy start, and meet other people who're there for the same reason as I. Things like this are always straightforward. Help plan, fund, call people, then sleep. Day after day. I was meant to be on holiday...

Ranting like this in my head makes me sound like a spoilt brat, but to be honest, I think it's because I'm over eager to have Rosa back in my arms.

Surprisingly, soon enough, I had arrived at the emporium, and the part that most amazed me was how polished the outside looked. It actually looked finished, apart from numerous construction vehicles and material lying about. The outside of the building was glossy in glass, had numerous sections, could almost be classed as a high-rise, had palm trees to compliment the free atmosphere, and even the lights on the outside (because it was getting late) showed its beauty.

After parking the car, I climbed out still staring at the building mesmerised by it's completion and polish, well until... "Dominic Miya! It's so good to have you here at last." Said a sort of fat man with open arms.

"Mr Simmons. It's good to see you again." I said shaking his hand.

On numerous occasions, Mr Simmons and I had worked together for many tasks. He treated me like a son he never had. I didn't think of him a a fatherly figure, but I deeply respected him for his business like manner, and how he'll always get things done. He was a bit overweight though, but was one of the cleanest people I've ever seen.

"Once again, you've been put up to work with me. How long has it been. A year?" he asked as we walked towards a building joining to the main building, the motels.

"Too long." I replied. "It will be good to catch up again."

He smiled proudly. "You've got the respect of you father."

That hit a sensitive nerve. Did Mr Simmons know about father's... Passing? Knowing him, if he did, he would have avoided talking about him.

"How is he by the way?" he asked, confirming my suspicions that he didn't know.

I took a deep breath, it was hard talking about someone close to me like this, especially to someone who had no idea. "Father, passed away nearly a couple of weeks ago." I said. Short but not sweet.

Mr Simmons was quiet for a while. The air around us was unbearably silent. I knew the news would hit him harshly since he and father were good friends and rivals. He was my father's best man for my parents wedding.

"I'm sorry." He only said.

I felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to say. "Mr Simmons. His passing wasn't your fault."

"Yes, I know. But it's just the loss you have to deal with." He said still looking forward.

That was understandable. It is true that the loss was huge, but I and he need to move on. Not meaning forgetting my father though. "Thank you. But I think he would want people sulking about him." I said trying to put in a brighter picture.

"True, true. He never liked being the centre of attention, despite his superiority." he tried joking. "Thats enough sulking. We have a project at hand!"

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy your week! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello my beloved readers! Sorry for the couple of day chapter delay, school has slowed me down a bit, but now I'm okay. Being slowed down also may mean that there are a couple of errors on this chapter too, so I'd be more than happy if you're confused or want to point them out for me. T**

**This chapter isn't really significant as it is short, but there is a new character... So, enjoy!**

* * *

**22**

**{Rosa's POV}**

**April / 14 / 2010**

Another morning, a new day. And again I felt refreshed.

I was in the boutique's break room and had only started sorting through my clothes. Dresses, tops, shorts, skirts, etc. Already after three boxes worth of clothes was I starting to wonder why I bought all these clothes at once. Stupid, stupid!.. No. Not stupid, I thought after a while. If I had bought less, people would've clothes until I ran out of stock, then I would have to go back to the expedition hall and get stared at again. Not stupid, but still annoying. Well at least I had music blasting through the room, but even that gave me an urge to dance without care.

Well at least I only have ten boxes I guess... *Ahem*. I mean ten huge boxes.

Times like these, I wish I had Renee around to help. But I didn't want to disturb her since, one, it's supposed to be holidays, and two, she's probably using that time with Layne. I know this because she e-mailed me last night saying how keen she was to be with him and stuff. I was a bit concerned for her though because it's only been, what, two weeks since they met and already after one week they had started making out. I was afraid that things were going too quick for the girl. Only two weeks...

I shook my head trying to stop myself from worrying. That is Renee's choice with how quick she wants things to be. To be honest, I didn't blame her for probably wanting to rush these things. Romance is pretty darn good... Actually it's exquisitely amazing with Dominic! But no one needs to know that.

My head perked up when I heard dim knocking on the shops front door. Does no one know that I'm shut at the moment?

As I halted before the door I was surprised to find someone I had competed with earlier on in the fashion competitions. Gwyneth who owned the boutique... What was it? Alizée?

In confusion, I opened the door and motioned her inside in a friendly manner.

"Gwyneth... Long time no see." I said.

She looked tired and in defeat. "Yes. It's been too long, even if we had known each other for a night."

She sounded like she was desperate for something. Already I knew she had come to me for something, but not in a bad 'I want your boutique to go down' sort of way. "What is it? Come, I'll make tea." I said walking the both of us to the break room.

I had found out Gwyneth's problem. I felt sorry for the girl. Her boutique was one of the unfortunate ones that had to close down. She couldn't keep up with the pricey bills and couldn't buy new stock. That had made the customer rate drop down for her. She told me that she had sort of been relying on winning the contests to get extra money. But... Was beaten my me. I felt really bad. She was now without a job. If I had lost Aveira to the government I would too feel empty. I know Dominic would do his best to help me. But it wouldn't feel the same.

"Have you come to me for a job?" I asked as she finished her story.

"Yes." She replied with a sparkle in her eye, but she looked calm. "Ever since I saw you, I knew you were trustworthy. I know this sounds greedy, but I look up to you, and thought you would be the one to come to whenever I was in a situation like this." She looked hopeful.

"And I'm glad you did." I said after a while. "Despite knowing what you're capable of, I will need a resume." I said knowing that she just couldn't walk in and get a job.

She lifted out her bag to get something. "Yes, I know. That's why I brought it with me." She then handed me the papers.

I was impressed. "Hmm. Organised and persistent."

"Well, I am asking for a job from the best boutique manager in the world after all." She said almost nervously.

I paused as the words started sinking in. Best in the world? "I'm not the best manager in the world." Yet.

She leaned forward, eyes slightly widening. "Oh, but I think you are. I have faith that you will win the International Fashion Contest at the end of the year."

I was touched that she thought so highly of me, but seriously? Already I was being classed as the best in the world? "I think we'll let the judges decide who's the best later on. For now, I'm just a regular manager who has won a couple of contests."

She nodded smiling. "Yes. I may have gotten ahead of myself, sorry."

"Don't be sorry." I said. I hated it when people apologised when, truly, what they say or do don't affect me in any bad way. "Right now you should be happy because you just got the job." I said surprising her.

Her head perked up and her eyes started sparkling.

**{Dominic's POV}**

It was trucks and machinery that had woken me up this morning. I can't say I'm proud to be in this project since I had a very restless night. One, because I'm not used to sleeping here. Two, it's a bit noisy. And three, the one that has impacted me most, no Rosa. Not even in the same city. I may sound obsessive over her, but honestly I think that's what love does to you.

Anyway, I was walking towards the meal room for breakfast where I was introduced again by Mr Simmons. He came over towards me and gave me a hard pat on my back which almost toppled me over. "Dominic, it's good you're here. Come meet the staff. Almost everyone here are in for the same reason as you are." He said before rushing off.

Never before had I seen a large man walk so fast... When I looked back towards the breakfast buffet, I was greatly surprised to see Layne there, filling up his plate with sausages and bacon. I already had guessed that he was here because he's one of the best builders and planners. Smiling, because my best friend was here, I walked towards him quietly. So quietly that he didn't hear me behind him. Until... "Never thought I'd see you here." I said.

He jumped and nearly spilt his plate of food. "Frickin' hell Dominic! Mates don't do that." He smirked as he faced me, hand on heart. "I'm not getting any younger."

"Mates don't swear at mates. They tell them about where and what they're going to do as well." I directed back at him. I hated saying the word 'mate'.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hah, well, you caught me... For about a year, I think, I've been helping design and build this baby. I was told two days ago I was needed and stuff."

I smiled. So informative... "How did Renee take that?" I asked knowing she would've had a fit, because they planned a whole week to be together.

He started scratching behind his head embarrassed, "Well, she started yelling at me so I, *ahem*, had to calm her down." Woah, would it've hurt to word it differently? I didn't want to know the details, I thought. "How'd Rosa take yours?"

At least mine is normal... "She's disappointed, but she tried to look happy."

He smirked. "Ahh... So you two are together..."

Oh, damn! Layne doesn't know!.. How could I be so stupid? The answer was so simple yet it gave everything away. "So, what if we are?" I said back.

"Nah, nothing. Don't worry." He said patting my back. "It's all cool."

We both then turned to look at the people in small groups. There were so many of them all socialising, meeting new people. I was in awe with how big this project was, until. "Hey, Dominic. Isn't that..." Layne pointed towards a dark brown haired almost raven, tall, skinny, attractive woman. She turned around, saw the both of us looking and smiled.

"Sheridan." I answered.

During high school and in later teaching years, there was a group made up of Layne, Grace, Isaac, myself and Sheridan. We were all in the same private school and were all rivals/friends. Her and I were the bigger rivals though. We would always be boasting on what marks we got on our assignments, try to see who would make the same experiment except better, etc. We were competitive. But friends. We were close. This is where it gets complicated. She and I liked each other. Her more than me though. We eventually became romantic until she told me about her decision to train to be a bank manager and own her own bank. We realised that we most probably we would've lived in different cities. Due to that knowledge, she started begging me to come with her, but I couldn't. Not after knowing I was going to inherit part of my father's company. As we became distant, she became more bitter and cruel. She would accuse me of cheating in school, but lose, she would try to brake the bond between my friends, but would lose again. Eventually she wanted to apologise and have things the way they were, but, I told her that they couldn't. She left town and I unknowingly put space between my friends and I.

But now, it would seem she is successful. She started walking towards us.

"Oh shit, Dominic. Run!" Layne whispered hastily.

I nudged him. "That's a bit immature and mean don't you think?"

"Don't blame me of you get fired." He added in before she was in earshot.

I have him a light nudge in annoyance since I knew I couldn't complain to him since Sheridan was now standing in front of us.

"I never thought I'd see you two again. It's a pleasure." She said extending her hand out towards me.

I stayed neutral. I still was greatly hurt by her actions and didn't want to be hurt again. But I still accepted the handshake, even if I made it brief. "Never thought I'd see you as we'll. But a pleasure? I'm not so sure" I replied a tad icily.

Her clear blue eyes became serious when she heard me. She sighed. "Dominic, I apologise for my actions those years ago. I was young and stupid. I'm grown up now. I've changed."

I had my arms crossed, still not trusting. "Maybe you have. But those things you had done in the past, I just can't forgive you so easily."

She looked at me a bit sadly. Maybe I was being too harsh. She was right, she had obviously matured by the look of her manner. "Yes, I realise. But you have no idea how good it is to see you again."

Layne then must've thought that was his queue to leave. God, would it hurt to help a friend? Coward...

"How about I don't forgive, but we'll just start our friendship anew." I said. I didn't want to be rude to her, despite our past. But in saying that, I had no intention in being with her. Or anywhere near her for that matter

She nodded her head. "We should. It seems we'll be working together for a while." She smiled.

I nodded back.

Hopefully not too closely.

* * *

**A/N: Uh ohh... Any questions?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys... I've been quite sick as of late. Here's another long awaited chapter that I hope you guys will like. Just a short note, does anyone even like the story? I ask this because the one recent review I got wasn't particularly nice. I know I ask for ****criticism, but I also ask for it to be constructive. By the way...**

**Guest: I'm sorry you feel that way about my story, but everyone has their own tastes for stories I guess...**

**I'm sorry guys if I sound down, but I'm starting to consider wether to continue the Roses Cry story...**

* * *

**23**

**{Dominic's POV}**

**April / 14 / 2010**

It was later on in the day when I finally was put to work. Mr Simmons and I had walked through the massive emporium to find the compartment my business will own. This is what I was told. Each chosen company would own at the very least and most, one part of the building. From there the head of the company, in my case me, would have to choose a business of our choice. My choice was simple. Open up an Aveira here. Not because of Rosa, just because her business is the best out of all the ones I own. Surely then our popularity will rise more?

We both stopped in front if a remote concrete looking, middle sized room. "Here is where your business is placed Mr Miya. It's one of our best locations in this building."

I observed the area and inside the room. Yes, it was perfect. We're placed in the middle of the building. This was good because if you we're placed any higher people wouldn't be bothered going any higher if related shops were lower, and if you we're on the lower floors people usually just pass those shops so they can see further through the building. The room itself was, yes, blank. But would look exceptional after renovation. I'm thinking the same design as Aveira yet with a different color scheme.

I looked back at Mr Simmons. "Yes, it'll be perfect." I said upon entering.

He gave out a belly laugh. "Good, because didn't have much of a say in the matter!"

I smiled. He was a very straightforward person.

"The overall price of this location is one hundred thousand dollars Mr Miya" said a new feminine voice.

I turned suddenly to see Sheridan next to Mr Simmons. Crap...

She was smiling at me as she held her notepad in her hands waiting for me to accept payment. That's when I was reminded that she's a bank manager.

I kept my face blank so I couldn't give her the satisfaction. "Yeah. I'll take it." I answered her making her smile turn into satisfied grin.

"Excellent!" She said. "We shall start preparations immediately."

Mr Simmons patted her on the head like she was a puppy. To me, she's a bitch. Excuse the language... "I'll leave you two to it then." He smiled before leaving us.

I kept standing in the same spot staring at her as she wrote notes. I kept thinking something was up with her. But in truth I couldn't admit that I was afraid of her. She had almost ruined my chances at life. I had no intention on letting that happen again. I didn't realize though that she was in front of me, waiting for me to respond to her.

"You okay?" She asked.

I blinked absently at her. Was I okay? Well, yes I am. Oh wait... Except for having her near me. "I'm fine." I said acting like I was observing the room.

"Dominic. I thought you said we'd start over. You may have changed in the past years but I can still tell what you mean by your actions." She reasoned a wave of desperation washing over her features.

I crossed my arms. "And why should I start being friends with you again? Why should I start talking normally to you?" I asked a bit harshly.

She sighed and looked down. "Becau- because I've changed too."

That sort of struck a cord in me. That... Was true. Despite how much I try to deny it, she had changed. I can see it in her eyes. Before, she looked devious and cunning, now she had a look of a renewed, hopeful young woman. How could I be so stubborn? She too is human and I wasn't giving her a chance. But that still doesn't mean I should fully open up to her. I sighed again in defeat. "I know. Look, I guess I'm just mad. In all honesty there is a part of me that is glad to see you well." I somehow managed a smile.

She looked up at me pleased. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that from you."

I hummed as if to agree and turned around to really plan out the room... Until. "You know, it's been a while since we last saw each other. Tell me, what's been going on lately?" She asked stepping into my view again.

I had to hold back a frustrated sigh. But then... What have I been doing since I last saw her? It's all been a blur until the day I met Rosa. Since then I had carefully remembered every moment. I had to really think to get an answer out. "Five years ago, after we graduated, I got my degree for business, worked for my father, did well and inherited the company after a while. Since then I've worked so I could be successful."

She sat down on a cardboard box and looked up at me listening. "What about your newest manager. Isn't she what got you popular?"

My heart jumped at the mere mention of Rosa, even if it wasn't too direct. "Rosa is part of the reason. It was a joint effort. But she is successful in her own right."

She nodded and looked away. I now thought it was my turn to ask. "What about you?"

She looked back at me. "Well, almost same as you. I worked hard to become a bank manager. I didn't do much else. Things had happened. But I guess my life is working out."

She had a look in her eyes. That look of sadness. Oh how I used to fall for those eyes. Those years when we were close, I would do anything for her if she had that look. The last time I saw the look was the last time we saw each other. She kept saying how sorry she was and asked for forgiveness. She had tears in her eyes, making it really hard for me to reject her sobbing apologies. I had to look past the times we spent together, every private moment, and see her for the girl that needed to know how broken my heart was. I had walked away from those eyes in search for a fresh life. A life without such heartbreaks. But now these eyes were hiding something.

But did I really want to know? Not really... Not yet.

:•:•:•:•:•:

**{Rosa's POV}**

That night I was sitting in my apartment eating dinner alone. I was having an instant microwave pasta meal. It all felt weird for the fact that I was alone. No one to talk to, no one to play footsies with, no one to admire with the candle light lighting their perfect faces. Weird. I never thought one person would impact the simple things in life. What happened to the times before Dominic? The times when dinner would be just a minute thing or when you would get enjoyment from watching a funny TV show or go on e-mails to see who's going to send you something funny? My perception on life had changed because of Dominic. And was I angry? At the moment, no, just bored.

I had finished eating the last of the pasta when I heard my mobile go off. It was weird because it was, what? Nine o'clock now. No one ever calls at this time. I looked at the caller. No one except for Dominic apparently. I had to stop myself from jumping from excitement before answering the phone. "Dominic?" I almost squeaked.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your beautiful voice." He said sounding like he was letting go of the heavy breath he had been holding.

I sighed with happiness. "I miss you." I said trying to figure out what to say due to my excitement.

"I miss you too. More than you could ever imagine." He sounded relieved. "How is my love?" He asked.

I let out a little chuckle. His love? How sweet. "Your love is fine except for the fact that she's bored because of the lack her lovers influence." I directed at him.

I heard him sigh after I said that. "You feel the same way too..."

God! We both sound depressed. Are we that dependent of each other? Maybe I need to take the conversation to another direction. "Hey, don't be like that. We will see each other again. Maybe next time we do, it'll be better. Okay?"

He was the one to chuckle then. "I will look forward to you."

I blushed at his words. How does he do that? "Anyway," I started, "How's the project?"

"It looks... Really good. They wanted me because I was to open a shop in the emporium. And guess what?" He asked.

I hate the guess what games... "What?" I asked instead of guessing.

"We're opening a new boutique, a new Aveira." He said.

Wha-? A new Aveira? "Why'd you choose my store?" I asked curious and still shocked.

"Because," he started sounding like the business man I know, "Your shop has done better than all my other business I own. If we opened another Aveira, surely then one, it'll relieve you from serving masses amount of customers, and two, as I said yours is most popular."

Of course! I was glad that Dominic didn't do it because it was just me. He wasn't a bias man, because if he was, he knew the consequences would include other businesses to go on strike or something. But then if there are two Aveiras...

"I appreciate your nice talk but... Who's going to manage it?" I knew that it would be beyond impossible for me to manage and serve through two boutiques. It was hard enough with just one!

After a while I got an answer, "I... Don't know... Definitely not you. I wouldn't let that happen. But we need someone with experience..."

Someone with experience... Someone who is determined to have a good career. Then it hit me. Of course! "Dominic..."

"Yes love?"

"I think I may know someone we can promote..."

**April / 15 / 2010**

"What? Me?!"

I looked at Gwenyth with a confident smirk playing at my lips. "Well, I said you didn't I?"

She looked shocked from hearing the information. Of course I would choose her to be manager!

"I'm not deaf. But why?"

I sat down on the chair in my office and crossed my arms to show her how sure I was. "Because, hadn't you already been a manager in the not so distant past?"

"Yes. But-"

"Therefore, haven't you already got the skills to run a boutique?"

"Well, yes-"

"Then that's the reason I'm hiring you." I pointed out.

She sat down on the nearby sofa with a tired expression on her face. "Rosa... Don't you remember that because of my slack managing my boutique was closed down? I'm not fit to be a boutique manager." She sighed.

I know, I thought. I momentarily closed my eyes to imagine what it would feel like to lose your career. But if it was me and I had an opportunity like this, I'd take it and improve on my mistakes. And that's a way to learn in life, learn from your mistakes.

After some thought on the topic I told her about mistakes and improving. I watched as she leaned in thinking on my words. I was almost sweating, hoping that she would accept the promotion. My hands were shaking, unable to hold in my fear of failing.

Finally, after what felt like years, she sighed, ready to inform me of her decision. "Rosa... Even though I'm still down on having to shut down my boutique..." Please, oh please, oh please!.. "I think I'll accept the offer."

I kept my excitement and relief in to replace it with a soft smile. This was good news. Earlier on, I had been expecting her to refuse it and go on with her current job working for me. Not that that was a problem. I just thought she's the only one with enough experience to go forward and live the dream again. I let out a massive sigh of relief. Who knew I could hold in so much breath... "Thank you!" I breathed.

I felt like I had just ran a marathon!

She sat up suddenly looking confident once again. I sat up the same way after recovering from my relief. "So, boss. What's up now?" She asked smiling.

Right. The supplies. Instantly, because I was excited, I lifted out of the draw a folder of the things she needs and handed it to her. After opening it she sorted through the package. She picked up the plane ticket, hotel reservation keys, a form she'll have to give to Dominic, and an envelope shell also have to give him. I made it so it looked like a business matter thing, but really it's like one of them letters couples give to each other to say how much they miss them and love them... But she doesn't know that, and I'd rather keep it that way even though she is sweet.

"Mr Miya will meet you at the emporium for your arrival. He'll help you throughout, believe me." I said. It felt weird talking about Dominic using his last name.

She was the one to sigh then, but in realization for what she had done. "Thank you, Rosa, really. There should be more people like you."

I was taken aback. How could almost everyone say more people should be like me? Thinking on the question brought back memories. Little does anyone know, I was a bit terrible myself when I was in my very late teens and early twenties. It was more because I was tainted with bad experiences.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "No... People shouldn't be like me. They should just be the best people they can."

She nodded back, understanding my words. We then said our goodbyes and she left in high excitement. I was then alone. Alone in my office with very little to do. I decided to take the time to reflect on a part of my life. Not to make myself depressed or anything. I just felt like I could handle all my memories, if not, most of them. I closed my eyes and relaxed and concentrated on this one memory... Why there shouldn't be more people like me.

* * *

**A/N: Minor spoiler: next chapter will be a big flashback on a significant part of Rosa's life. It's not probably that big of a thing, but in any case, I had fun writing it. (It's one of my biggest chapters yet!)**

**Until next week...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello again my lovely, patient readers. I'm very super sorry for the wait for this chapter. I've been very busy with school and stuff and half this story was deleted from my files so I was too devastated to come back for a while because I knew I had to rewrite the chapters you haven't read yet. But as they say, life shall go on... Or in this case this story shall go on! Due to me having to rewrite bits of this story I just want to know if anyone would like certain future chapters to be a certain way, such as if you want this to happen, or more romance, or anything. I think it would be more creative that way. I'm also thinking of making a whole series of oneshots for style savvy, so if you have any requests just PM me or review :) **

**Anyway that's enough from me, now for the chapter! (I'm somewhat very proud of it :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**{FLASHBACK}**

**October / 4 / 2008**

It had been a year and a half since my fathers death. A grueling year and a half of explaining to the law my situation on that particular death. A year and a half of them trying to give me a new home, a new family. Despite my luck with my current family, I didn't want to change, but I also didn't want to contact relatives. "Oh, hey. Yeah I'm good. Just practically killed my father..." No, I choose to be alone. I had explained to the council that I could handle myself, inheriting my fathers money and belongings. That had boosted my chances on actually being able to live without much financial problems. I just had to go to work and be on my way. Work as a bloody superstore clerk who sorts objects and sells things...

Forget my past, forget the people I know, and forget who I was. The weak, stupidly pathetic, prissy little girl.

I have changed.

"Hurst! Stop daydreaming and do some work!" My boss yelled.

I was startled out of my trance. Once again I had been caught thinking about nothing. That happens often these days... When I recovered from his deafening yell, I became furiously annoyed. Who gives him the bloody right to yell at me like that? "I am . I was just figuring out the *bloody* order of these books!" I sort of raised my voice and whispered bloody. During this past year I had also became a more impatient and hard person.

I heard his polished shoes clacking towards me. He stopped behind me as I placed a book in the shelf then unmoving as I felt his warm breath hitting my hair. I stayed as hard as a rock to show I was uncaring or will only work if I was alone.

"What was that you just said in that sentence?" He asked hissing.

I could feel his chest brushing against my upper back. He was trying to intimidate me... I almost laughed at his persistence to do so.

"I said what you heard." I bit back.

His head lowered closer to my ear slightly. "And what I heard was a whisper between 'the' and 'order'."

"Oh yes, then. You see, sir, I thought I was about to sneeze. I'm sorry if that offended you." I lied sarcastically.

He roughly placed his hand on my left, still sore, shoulder and turned me around, making my back hit the shelf and having the books leave my grasp to fall on the floor... He then caged me in with his arms still trying to put on the effort to intimidate me. To be honest I did feel a little intimidated but I wasn't letting that show on my features.

My hard eyes laid on his features when I recovered his sudden aggression. was a handsome man, I will admit. He had sharp features making him look irresistibly dark, and his eyes were a piercing, crystal blue which contrasted against his slightly pale skin. His stoic face was framed by black, neatly layered, middle length hair which also featured a side parted fringe. Secretly, I admired his looks, but really I hated the twenty-four year old with a passion.

"I know when someone's lying Hurst." He hissed. "You'd be better off telling me the truth." He said while caressing a lock of my dark, newly dyed, wine red hair.

I smirked. What's he going to make of me now? "Bloody."

"Hmm?" He questioned, looking back at me wondering about the sudden word.

"I was figuring out the bloody order of the books, sir." I said still keeping a unfazed face.

He smirked. God I hated when he did that! "Swearing isn't your forté."

"Well, I just said it so apparently it is." I bit back.

His eyes sharpened. "A beautiful flower shouldn't taint herself with words. Nevertheless, you've told me." He said placing a hand on my cheek as if he was caressing it. "Now get back to work."

Then he left swiftly, leaving me uncertain of the things that had happened. Why did he get the last say?! My anger for him almost broke out, making me nearly punch the shelf in rage.

I sighed, momentarily stopping the memory. I had become impatient, rude and full of hate. Then, I thought I was becoming a stronger person, but little did I realize, I was becoming my father. Minus the alcohol, tattoos, and smoking. Somehow, though, saw all through that.

**March / 11 / 2009**

Seven months had passed since I started working for this hellhole of a place. I hated it, but hey, money was money. There also was an advantage on working here, I knew where the security cameras were and what time specific ones were turned off for closing times. Every afternoon when I had finished my duties I'd walk past a particular, random isle and swiftly take something off the shelf. Why pay for something when you can smartly steal? Payback for this place being so shit. Today, for no reason except for the nice fresh smell, I chose a medium sized, dark purple candle.

I was set.

I started walking the direction of the staff exit via the candle isle. I was careful to make sure I won't make a big deal out of my actions and act without causing suspicion. I was getting good at this since I had been stealing for the last two and a bit months. I got ready to take action by placing a hand on the edge of my black designer trench for hiding and bracing the other for its next movement.

Just a few more steps...

As soon as it was directly beside me I quickly took it in my hand, the adrenalin shot through every time I was at this step, but it was all cut short as a firm, strong hand grabbed my wrist stilling my movement. I gasped in anger and in shock. I was sure no one was following! Shame instantly crept into my face as if pins and needles were piercing through my skin. I hesitantly turned my head to find give me a stoic yet dark look.

Fuck...

"Isn't the staff discount enough for you Hurst?" He asked, voice showing slight amusement.

To be honest, I started stealing for revenge. Revenge because I hated this goddamn job, and because of the hate I hold for Freeman. But I couldn't talk. I was frozen in place from shock and fear of losing this job.

He took a couple of steps so he was in front, facing me. Still holding eye contact he spoke, with no anger traceable in his deep voice. "I may have to start taking staff privileges off you if you continue to be this way." As he spoke his other hand placed over mine to grab the candle and place it flawlessly on the shelf. He then placed it back on my hand and started tracing circles.

But despite his somewhat flirtatious actions, I came to realize the meaning of his words. "Yo- you had known this?" I asked.

He scoffed still admiring my petite hand. "I had watched you since day one. I just want to know... What had I done to make you hate me so much to insult me?" He asked amused.

What had he done? WHAT had he done? Ever since day one he had tried humiliating me, mock me, correct my flawless skills. Do I need to continue? He's an arrogant bastard whose looks are used to make people swoon... Sort of like myself as I watched him look at my hand in interest. Like a child looking at a butterfly. He then lowered his head dangerously close to it.

I was stunned, more stunned than before. But I was, despite my refusal to believe, enthralled in wonder towards his intentions. He placed his lips on the palm if my hand... Slowly, multiple of times... Some unknown feeling started fluttering through my stomach and heat was rising in my face. He just kept going.

"You're... Arro-arrogant... And stupid..." I started

He lifted up slightly. "Stupid?" He asked as if that was the lamest thing I had ever said before continuing.

God it was hard to talk with him kissing my hand and watching me at the same time... "Yes stupid... And muh-mean. A-and you always... Have an emotionless or... Cock..."

"Cock?" he asked amusedly, making my face feel like it was on fire. Oh god, why did I stall on that word?...

"Cocky look on your face..." I explained trying to stay conscious.

Right! That's it! I pulled my hand away from him and stepped away giving myself back some personal space. "Now sir, what are you going to do to me?" I asked trying to catch my breath and settle myself.

He stood with a slightly amused smirk playing at his lips. That moment, I regretfully started falling for his dark looks. So handsome... So... No! I hate him! "You keep your job. I can't just let you go now, can I?"

I growled in frustration leaving. To go home and scream in my pillow. But mostly to get away from him and give myself as much me time as possible, because I'm working tomorrow...

"Arrogant bastard..." I mumbled.

Looking back I could laugh at this memory. The influence the guy had on me, I don't know if he made me a better or worse person. He was handsome, cunning and always put me in my place. He made me soft, and for that, I guess I can say, I'm thankful...

**July / 18 / 2009**

Ever since the stealing encounter, I could never look at my boss the same again, let alone be anywhere near him. I hated the heat that rose up in my chest every time I laid eyes on him, even for a split second. If he tried to get my attention, I would try to avoid him as soon as possible. I didn't care that he caught me stealing. It was how both of us handled it that unnerved me. Him, so calm and flirtatious. Me, falling apart in his presence.

I bashed my head on an isle shelf remembering his actions, argh! Stupid. Fucking. Memory!

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You know how is with staff presentation." One of the other assistants, Isabel, warned me.

I looked at her absently. Why couldn't he just flirt with someone like her? She's so beautiful with her blonde, caramel, curly hair framing her features, her lightly tanned skin glowing, and her eyes bluer than the sky. I looked up to her, and even though I spaced myself to keep us both at a constant friendly acquaintance relationship, she respected my decision.

I sighed, "Izzy, can get stuffed for all I care..." I muttered. It's not like he's in any hurry to fire me...

"I just don't want you to get fired, that's all."

I smiled at her words. It's nice that she cares, but really, a whole lot of me says, 'getting fired is my ticket to heaven. Don't you get it?!' But I held back. I need a job to get by.

We both were halted as the loud speaker erupted. "Ms. Hurst, come to my office as soon as your shift ends." Informed .

Holy. Frikkin'. Hell. My cheeks went instantly red. I have to face... Him...

"Hey guys!" One of the clerks, Zach, yelled out to the other staff. "Hurst is in trouble! What are the odds?"

Somehow, the other staff except Isabel found it funny and erupted with laughter. I rolled my eyes. I have a reputation for almost, always being told my place in the store. My hands turned into fists in agitation.

It's okay, Rosa. You can take this. If you can take shit from your father, you can take it from these nobodies.

But it wasn't his outburst that bothered me. It was the fact that I had to 'see' in his office! I had worked so hard to avoid him. After that day sweet feelings arose within my chest for him. They were likable feelings, but given they were for someone I hated, I hated them. What's more confusing is that I know I hate him in every way, but somehow my heart says otherwise. Even thinking about it confused me.

I love that arrogant bastard, and I don't know why...

My end of shift arrived too soon as it was now five o'clock. He only called three hours ago, but in that time it felt like seconds. Damn it! I hesitated before I was about to knock in his office door. My heart was racing, my cheeks were on fire, and I was breathing fast. Fucking settle down Rosa! It's only one bastard you have to see! My brain was right, it was just one person, but this particular person had cast a forbidding spell on me.

I can't waste more time... The sooner I'm in there, the sooner I'm out...

Before I could knock once on the door I heard his voice. "Come in" he said surprising me. How the frig did he know I was here?!

I did as he said and stepped in before closing the door. My heart was racing, but I took special care into my expressions, acting like nothing was happening... Until my eyes laid on his handsome, emotionless face. I marveled how his fist was placed under his strong jaw, supporting his head. No! Stop it! You hate him. Get it? HATE!

No I don't...

"Miss Hurst. It's good for you to join me." He simply said.

I was agitated, putting my fist on my hip to show it. "What have I done now?" I spat. Really though, what had I done? I don't remember doing anything wrong except for growling at pathetic people when I'm alone.

He started looking amused, raising his dark eyebrows. He stood up and walked until he leaned on the front of his desk.

"Well?" I couldn't hide my impatience.

He sighed, instantly making me confused. "These past weeks you've seemed distracted. More than usual."

I scoffed. "Maybe you have that all confused because I haven't worked as hard as what I am now." It's true...

He squinted his eyes. "Exactly what I mean..." He said almost with a hint of softness.

He's making no sense! My heart started racing and I wanted to leave. "Where are you getting at with all this?" I said still impatient.

He sighed again making me want to punch him for being so slow. I want to leave! Do you not get it, you clueless bastard? "You've been avoiding me since your stealing incident." He said softly making me feel uncomfortable. "Why?"

Each second that passed after he said that, made my cheeks turn uncomfortably red. I had to lie. I can't tell him why I am really avoiding him and failing. "I'm ashamed for my past actions. Stealing and stuff."

He glared at me, crossing his arms. Shit... "That was too easy. I know you don't have a shame in hell with that past situation, therefore you're lying."

I shifted, not looking at him. How does he know?! "No, I'm not." I forced.

"Yes, you are." He moved closer to me by a step. "Tell me." He pushed.

Fine... I'll just lose my dignity then. I sighed knowing I couldn't escape this. I looked anywhere but on him. "I hate you." I sighed. As I said that I knew my eyes were saying the complete opposite, deceiving my words.

His eyes widened for a moment seeing the expression in my eyes that I tried to hide. I said I hate him, my eyes are saying I love this man. Fuck me...

I looked back at him, wondering what he was going to make out of my confession. He was close, about a foot away from me. I could feel the heat radiating from him. Once again my breathing, cheeks and my heartbeats were out of whack, racing like it was the end of the world. I wish it was...

He placed a finger under my chin and raised it for me to look at him. I let him. His eyes grazed over my face emotionless, studying me. I let him. "Good." He kept an even tone in his voice. "Don't let it distract you again. It's bad customer service."

I looked at him questioningly. What I said hasn't bothered him... He noticed my expression and stepped away, face showing nothing. "You can go now." He said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

I was about to have an outburst, wanting to know how he felt, but I restrained myself. What reaction was I expecting anyway? I headed out with clenched fists. Did I expect him to feel as I do, or reject my unspoken feelings? No, it's impossible for him to feel the same... I almost face palmed because I've never felt in deeper shame in my life.

Knowing him though, by the time I arrive back to work, it'll be all forgotten with a wave of his hand. He was never the sort of person to dwell on a matter for a long period of time, more act. I guess that was the one time I really felt grateful for his straightforward, businesslike personality. Bastard...

Well, all I could guess was just to let the night wash over and keep going with the normal shit that I do...

**July / 19 / 2009**

I walked into work feeling... Fresh. I had resolved yesterday's minor dilemma last night, telling myself that I was becoming increasingly soft, and the reason was... Him... Yes, Mr. Fucking Freeman was the reason I became soft, all due to the feelings I have, I mean, had for him. Well, no more! I changed into a hardened person for a reason and I'm not going back... Or the past may repeat itself...

"Good morning Rosa!" Isabel greeted with an armful of candles.

Candles! Just like the one I stole... Until he-no! I can't think back.

Trying to hide my inner turmoil, I smiled at her. "Hello Izzy. Need a hand?"

Not that I want to touch another bloody candle...

She looked thankful that I had offered. I'll just have to suck it up. "Sure! Come with me and we'll sort this out."

I actually meant help carry them. Not sort the bloody things out in that bloody shelf. But then again, people do know I like to keep my personal, untouched barrier. Another way to not get to know people. Oh yes, Rosa, that's what happens when you shut yourself out...

We arrived in the candle isle after a short couple of steps. The aromas of each candle blended in to make one hell of a smell. It was so strong that, I swear, a person could go high on it. In my case, slightly dizzy.

Soon enough, we got to work, leaning on our knees.

"How was it yesterday?" Isabel asked after a moment of welcome silence.

I gave her an absent look. "What's that?" I asked back. What does she mean by yesterday?...

She chuckled at her inability to explain. That somehow made me smile at her pure persona. "Sorry. I meant when you went to see the boss."

The smile slightly faded. Do I need to go back in that memory? "There's not much to it." I started. "He was just wondering why I wasn't working like usual, and told me to improve. Like always." I tried to make a joke out of it.

That, thankfully, earned me a chuckle. "Like always... If I was your boss, I wouldn't be so demanding. Especially of you. For some reason, he's just like that to you."

Yes... And it's getting to me... I mentally said. I just nodded in agreement, not wanting to continue this conversation.

Finally! I was my lunch break! One of the best parts of the day. I had sorted the candles, sorted the books and served a billion, poorly dressed, customers. Really, it took me everything to not grab the customers by the hair, hurl them to a decent clothes store, and pick out a flattering outfit for them! Do they not realize that there are a lot of cheap stores with neat clothes? It doesn't take a miracle! I wouldn't mind working at a clothes store to be honest...

I was lost in my thoughts as I walked through the hallway towards the staff room. Maybe, I'll get another job soon. I doubt I'll do any good here... Yes! That's it! I continued on into the slightly dark staff room. They really should replace those lights...

My wondering thoughts were unforgivably halted as I was pressed to the wall by a strong build on my front, and hands holding my wrists. Before I could comprehend the moment lips were pressed to mine in hot, hungry, desire. I couldn't pull away and it was too dark to see the person. I couldn't even push him off! Is this classed as rape?

As quick as it started the person pulled away, but kept his hands and hips pressed on mine. His hot breath hit my face before he spoke, unforgettable words. "I hate you too." He rasped huskily.

I hate you... I hate you? I hate you! ?! What the fuck? He's kissing me? I was speechless and taken aback. I looked into his eyes that seemingly glowed like blue crystals in the dark room. He hates me too? He shares my feelings...

"I hate you." Was all I could manage out my hesitant mouth.

"I hate you more." He greedily said before claiming my lips again.

After seconds I closed my eyes and relaxed on him, relishing this... Unnatural, weird, yet sexy moment. He let go of my hands so I could run them through his dark, silky hair. His hands came down to my thighs and lifted them so I could circle them around his form. His kiss hungry yet divine, doing everything in his power to claim me for eternity. Our breathing was quickened. I moaned, almost wanting to die in the moment, giving him an advantage to enter my mouth. His tongue swept across mine, tasting like fresh mint. His hands ran up and down my pale thighs, making me feel giddy in my stomach. I felt something stabbing my lower abdomen. I swear it wasn't there before... It was hard, located near... Oh... Holy hell...

It's his... Manly thing... He wants me! He does have feelings towards me. Oh my god! When the fuck did this happen?! I pulled away to look into his eyes, gasping for breath.

"Do you know what you have done to me?" He asked huskily.

I bit my lip and shook my head sideways. Do I? I don't know? My mind was a haze.

He smirked and lightly bucked into me, making sure I felt his erection. "That." He saw the surprise on my face. "You have no idea how long I've had feelings for you."

"I didn't know you had feelings..." The words just slipped out and I started blushing.

"So does everyone else. That'll be our little secret." He said tapping his nose.

That nose. That finely sculpted nose. His hand returned to my thigh. I couldn't help it. I started kissing his nose, then his cheeks, his hard jaw... Then I pulled away. What the hell came over me?!

I looked down in shame. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head to look into his eyes. He looked so dreamy. "You... Look so beautiful when you're shy..." My heart skipped a couple of beats.

He kissed me again. And again. And again.

"I'm keeping you from your lunch break aren't I." He said.

No... Your not... I wanted him to say. Yet I was still speechless.

Hesitantly he lowered me so my feet touched the ground and stepped away. No! I want this man with me! He stroked my cheek, and looked into my eyes. "This isn't finished."

"Good." I whispered.

He smiled before turning back into his office. "We should have dinner some time." He pointed out as he disappeared.

**November / 23 / 2009**

It has been four of months since that fateful, heart-stopping, weird day. The day he kissed me. Not a day went by without thinking of that moment. It still came as a shock. My boss, who I presumably thought disliked me, actually showed affection towards me. Every time i thought about it, I felt like air-punching.

For the first month of us being together he showed me off to everyone like a trophy, his trophy. He would warn the staff not to mess with me, take me to extremely expensive restaurants, and he asked me to stay at his big house like a real couple, but still letting me keep my apartment room. There was this one time, when I was working, where he unexpectedly hurled me over his shoulder, smirking as always, and marched us to his office. To see the silent shock of the staff and customers watching a manager do such a drastic action towards staff. Either he was oblivious to the stares, or that was the reaction he wanted. It ended up with the both of us making out on his desk for an hour, with our undergarments left on. And I still got paid, except maybe more than usual. I wonder why...

Just weeks ago his actions started to change. He became very stoic towards me, but still showed he somewhat cared. His affection turned very minimal. Before I would head out to shop or something, I would give him a kiss on the cheek which he would accept, yet, well... It's hard to explain. He'd stay stoic. Our relationship became silent. I considered moving back to my apartment, but when he found that out he seemed that he was not ready to let me go, ever. I'm guessing that work is on his mind at the moment, being a manager to numerous stores.

I'll just have to be patient. God knows for how long for...

All this was thought in the shower. It was the only place where I felt like I could freely think. As the water fell down my skin I realized how much I missed him. His warmth when he'd hug me, his gentle caresses, just frikkin' him! I had become soft, weirdly soft. He unlocked the caring part of me, the one who'd want people to talk to, to laugh with. Shaun Freeman... Had really taught me a lot, and I was thankful to let my aggressive side go.

Oh, Shaun. Come back to me... I miss everything from you...

I turned the shower off, not wanting to burn a hole in his pocket with expensive water bills and headed towards where my pajamas were, neatly folded on the bathroom bench. Doing the usual routine I slipped my panties on to hug my below and reached out to grab my short nightgown, when I was halted by strong arms being wrapped around below my breasts. I looked down in shock. Shaun's?! The arms are Shaun's? Where is this coming from?

I suddenly became breathless. "S-Shaun..."

He started placing soft kisses across my shoulders making me shiver. "That's me." He whispered huskily, smirking as he kisses.

I could feel his bare torso touch my back. Bare... Oh my god! My scar! He hasn't seen it yet. I have to hide it from him somehow...

When his lips parted from my shoulder, I quickly yet flawlessly turned around to press my front onto him. Wow. That feels so good... He stared into my eyes and smirked, as if he thought I was eager for him. I had to play the part, I realized. "I've waited so long for you..." I murmured breathlessly.

His smirk grew and he leaned forward, closer to my face. "I can't feel your racing heartbeat." Yes, that's because I'm trying to hide my scar from you! "I missed you." He added before planting his lips on mine.

Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! He's kissing me! Yet it was very distracting. He brought our clutching forms out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. Trying to stay conscious, I swiftly turned the bedroom light off to prevent him from seeing my torso. Now... The fun can happen and he won't find out. Hopefully...

Picking my legs up on either side of him, he lifted me so my back would hit the wall, just like our first kiss... His lips made it to my neck and started ferociously kissing it like there was no tomorrow. I moaned as he nibbled just where my pulse was, while I placed my hands in his mass of black hair. I love his hair... His lips rose up to my earlobe and started nibbling that too, and somehow, it felt amazing. I brought his head closer to the spot, clutching him. Where did this man come from?

He pulled away to catch his breath. "I apologize for my absence." He huskily said.

I looked into those icy eyes. They should be classed as gemstones, my gemstones. "I missed you." I sighed out.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you, my dear, dear, Rosa." His lips then landed on the base of my neck kissing it again.

This time though, his hands left my legs and traced them up to my breasts rubbing and pinching them. Oh my frikkin' god! It felt wrong, but it felt so good. What is this man doing to me? Whatever it is, don't stop. I felt his smirk on my neck as I let out a light moan. This is bliss and I don't want to leave it. After his little fondle his hands returned to my thighs, lifting me off the wall, and started for the bed. He fell with me on the soft mattress and hovered above me. Oh, God! He was sexy!

His eyes looked into mine as if he was pleading. Pleading for what? They were hungry, possessive, full of love. "Rosa, you don't have to do this." He whispered.

Hmm? He sounded genuine. "Do what?"

He started stroking my face. "I've wanted you for a while now. Rosa, my wish is to make love with you." Have sex?! "But that's your choice. I can wait."

Have sex with this man... Have sex with Shaun, my love, my boss, my current life. To be honest, as much as I love him, I'm not ready. I can't explain why, but I know there was fear of it inside of me. Don't get me wrong, it does seem tempting.

I reached up to caress his face. He seemed relaxed to hear whatever I had to say. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

He smiled softly and nodded. "I'm proud of you." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I'd like to try something. Not sex though."

He said sex!..

He said it's not sex, so it should be alright. "I want to know if you like this." He added after fondling with my pantie straps.

I nodded back, eager to know what that was.

Instantly they had slipped off, making me feel really exposed. That's because you are, idiot! I've never been so exposed in my life. Yes you have, idiot. Remember when your dad-Shut up! I can't think back to then. This is Shaun, I trust him. I love him.

I looked back to his face which looked pleased with my lower exposed. I watched as his face turned to mine. "Not sex." He said again assuring me. "Tell me if you get uncomfortable."

His head came back to mine and he started kissing my lips. They were so soft. Heavenly. I felt his hand cupping my vagina. Holy-! Even that action cut out my thoughts. That feels good...

My breath hitched in his mouth and I felt his devious smile on my lips. His fingers started stroking down there making me squeal. How is he doing this? It felt amazing! It was indescribable, foreign. My hands clutched his back wanting to not let go. He then had a finger enter me, making me shiver. Oh, wow... He then entered another one. "I want to see your limit." He whispered again.

Do whatever you want Shaun. Because this... This is fucking amazing! If this is how it feels to finger, how good does sex feel?

He moved his fingers all around my inside, trying to find my sensitive spot before moving in and out. Already I felt a deep build up inside if me. What is this? Oh my god! My breathing became fast and I clung onto Shaun for dear life.

"Yes, that's it..." He growled.

My breathing turned into gasps for air as everything turned white. I exploded around us and screamed.

Oh dear... That was amazing...

As I tried to regain conscious from my release Shaun started kissing my face. "We'll done... Rest..." He whispered between kisses.

It was then, as he said for me to do, I fell into a deep sleep with him soon following.

I woke up, feeling strangely relaxed. It was bright in the room. Wait, bright?! I was still naked! Great job, Rosa...

"Morning." I heard Shaun's voice say.

I looked to the direction where he was standing. He was at the doorway, arms crossed and looking serious. Ohhh dear...

"Whats that?" He asked emotionless, pointing towards my torso.

Instantly I wrapped the bed sheets around me. Why has he become so cold? Especially after a night of bliss. "What it is?" He urged after there was no response.

Yes, it's a big motherfucking scar... Deal with it! "A scar." I said unable to gather words.

"Mhmm... And what happened?"

He's actually bringing this up now! Why? The memories we still so tender... As was the scar... No response.

"What, Rosa? What happened? Did you cut yourself? What?" He sounded a tad frustrated.

I got up to head to the bathroom. I need clothes. I need cover. I need space. Oh, Shauny, Shaun, Shaun... Why are you suddenly so difficult? "No. Not cut myself." I said upon entering the bathroom. Before I could shut the door, he entered, still eager to question me.

"Then what? What is it?"

**{FLASHBACK END}**

I recalled telling him bits of my past. The major parts. How I earned my scar and how my dad died. He was taken aback, almost accusing me of murder before biting his sharp tongue. I became angry with him, yelling 'Call it whatever! He died from a fall and I happened to be close to the hazard! You may think its murder but imagine!..' I then lost the words and left him. Packed my bags to live back in my apartment. It hurt to think he thought me as a murderer. My own boyfriend.

Huh. Wouldn't that be right. There's drama everywhere I go. People I scare or hurt. People that scare and hurt me. Ironic, you may say...

Long story short, eventually, knowing he wouldn't be able to accept my past, we broke up. Or rather, I hesitantly broke up with him. I found a job add in the paper to be a shopkeeper for the new yet famous boutique Primavera, applied for it and got the job. It was about time I left the superstore. I remember Shaun's sad shock when he realized I was deliberately doing this... To be away from him. He looked like he was going to turn into a fountain. I couldn't stay. I need an easy life, one with no dramas and tragedies. So I left him with only a kiss and an apology.

That was one of the hardest decisions in my life.

Yet, despite my running away, my 'good' fortune still always followed closely. But now I know I can slap fortune's ugly, bitch of a face into next century.

I opened my eyes and looked at my watch. 3:00pm... Hmm, only less than twenty-four hours left till I visit Lee at the doctors...

* * *

**A/N: Wow... my biggest chapter yet :) Remember, any requests just PM or review. And review in general, it is very enjoyable to know what path i'm going with this story. See you hopefully soon!**


End file.
